Amor indomable
by bizcochia U-u
Summary: La historia comienza asi con la quiebra de una familia y la desesperacion de otra por conseguir esposa. AU, MusaRiven con participacion de los demas Reviews Porfis....:
1. Chapter 1

Nota de autor: Hola! Este es mi primer fic de winx club y espero que no sea el último. Y de hecho el primer fic que no hago de Rurouni kenshin, pero decidí que era tiempo de hacer algo nuevo y sobretodo de esta serie tan genial. Además de que tuve una mala experiencia ya que me borraron todos mis fics y he tenido que comenzar de cero buuuu…., pero me repuse y pues estoy escribiendo de nuevo y quise tratar algo super cool.

Este fic es un AU, tienen como pareja principal a Musa y Riven, pero si salen los demás personajes

Espero en verdad que lo disfruten

Disclaime: Winx club no me pertenece es de rainbow ya quisiera yo haber creado la serie

CAPITULO 1

"LA REALIDAD"

Detrás de las puertas de una mansión se podían escuchar los enormes gritos de una pareja.

-Como pudiste, eres un estupido

-Cállate mujer, cállate Ya!

-Y como quieres que me calle imbecil (propiciándole una cachetada, después de tomar una pequeña pausa prosiguió) cuando lo has perdido todo por tu estupido alcoholismo y tu afición al juego

-Tranquilízate tenemos que pensar en algo para recuperarlo todo

-No puedo, no puedo (histérica)

-Que te calmes Tecna (dándole una cachetada, esta simplemente se toco la

mejilla y permaneció en silencio, con los ojos temerosos)

-Lo siento en verdad lo siento, pero es que

-Pero es que nada Timmy, ya no podemos seguir así no podemos y ahora menos

-Pero voy a cambiar lo juro, además ya se como recuperar nuestro dinero

-Y eso como es que será posible (con sarcasmo e incredulidad en su voz)

-Escucha con atención, la persona con la cual perdí el dinero esta dispuesto a regresárnoslo todo a cambio de una de nuestras hijas.

-Quieres vender a una de las niñas eres un mounstro

-No Tecna no es lo que tu piensas

-Entonces que es

-Mira amor yo perdí el dinero ante Brandon Solaria y el esta dispuesto a regresarnos lo nuesto si aceptamos darle a una de nuestras hijas para que sea la esposa de su hijo.

-Pero que no ese chico tiene fama de arrogante y mujeriego

- Por eso amor, están tan desesperados por buscarle una esposa a su hijo que.

-Que piensan comprarle esposa

-Exacto

-Timmy tu idea es asquerosa

-Si pero es la única opción, además es un buen partido

-Tan bueno que sigue soletero

-Es la única forma, tienes que entender, que no lo hago por gusto, pero es lo mejor para todos o acaso crees que es mejor vivir en la calle y que nuestras hijas sufran

-Esta bien lo haremos casaremos a una de las niñas con este chico, solo espero que nos perdonen algún día.

En las calles de la ciudad una joven de cabellos negros como la noche caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pensaba en como el matrimonio de sus padres poco a poco se desmonoraba, como sus hermanas eran todo lo que ella no podía ser , Bloom la mas chica era una eterna optimista , extrovertida como nadie, una excelente amiga y el espiritó de la casa, por otro lado Flora era la cordura en movimiento , paciente, delicada y femenina todo lo que los chicos desean , en cambio yo, soy simplemente yo la plana, la insegura, la indivuailista, la independiente, hasta cierto punto irreverente y soñadora , indomable, si a mis 21 años simplemente veo la vida como es complicada y sin sentido. De repente siento como alguien me hala por el brazo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Pero que se esta creyendo

-Tranquila, simplemente acabo de salvarte la vida

-Salvarme la vida, jajaja no me haga reír y se puede saber de que

-De esa alcantarilla (señalándole el piso donde se encontraba un gran hoyo)

-UPS

-Creo que me debes una disculpa y quizás un beso primor

-Mire perdón y gracias por salvarme (zafándose de su agarre) ahora si me disculpa

-Y mi beso

-Ni lo sueñes estupido

-Adiós fierecilla (con una gran sonrisa en los labios)

-Pero que le pasa a ese tipo (caminando más a prisa)

-Que caderas (pensó al mirar como esta se retiraba) y bien es hora de conseguirnos una lindura para la noche, espera un….., HEY ESPERA (gritando y corriendo tras de ella)

-Que querrá este tipo ahora (parándose en seco)

-Pensé que no te alcanzaría

-Y ahora que quiere

-Que genio

-Mire no tengo su tiempo, así que si me disculpa

-Espera un segundo (parándosele enfrente) solo quería preguntarte si te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo

-No tomo gracias

-Cenar conmigo

-Ya cene

-Que tal si vamos a bailar

-No vengo vestida para salir

-Al cine

-Vengo de ahí

-Te acompaño a tu casa

-No lo conozco, Mire en verdad pierde su tiempo

-Que tal tu nombre, solo dime eso

-Si le digo mi nombre me dejara en paz

-Si, si claro, después de que me cobre mi beso (pensó este)

-Y bien estoy esperando su respuesta (sacándolo de su letargo)

-Si es un trato

-Mi nombre es Musa, conforme ahora si me disculpa

-Mucho gusto Musa, yo soy

-La verdad no me interesa quien es usted solo quiero llegar a mi casa con permiso

-Vaya nombre para una fierecilla (se quedo pensando mientras observaba como la joven desaparecía a lo lejos)

Con lo que tiene que lidiar uno hoy en día pensó la joven al entrar a su casa, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que les esperaba.

-Pero que es lo que pasa aquí (dijo al ver a todos sentados en la sala)

-Ven Musa siéntate (dijo su madre)

Musa hizo caso de las palabras de su madre y se sentó en la esquina del sofá justo al lado de Bloom, la cara de flora lo decía todo no eran buenas noticias

-Y bien que es lo que pasa aquí (pegunto Musa)

-Musa yo y tu madre queremos darle una noticia a ti y a tus hermanas

-Y bien cual es esa noticia (pregunto Bloom impaciente)

-Hijas esto es muy difícil de decir

-Ya dilo padre (dijo Bloom)

-Estamos en al quiebra

-Creo que no escuche bien (intervino por fin flora)

-Hijas estamos en banca rota (dijo Timmy siento corroborado por Tecna quien simplemente afirmo con la cabeza)

Flora estaba consternada lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus ojos, por otro lado Bloom simplemente estaba ahí sentada sin moverse paralizada por semejante noticia, yo trataba de asimilar la noticia pero no podía la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de mi, hasta que simplemente explote tome lo mas cercano a mi alcance que era un florero y lo lance con todo lo que tenia de fuerzas al suelo rompiéndolo en pedacitos por el impacto.

-Musa hija tranquilízate (dijo Timmy)

-Y como quieres que me encuentre, que vamos a hacer (contesto Musa)

-Precisamente eso es lo que les comunicar, tu padre y yo

-Y bien (tomando un respiro)

-La familia solaria esta en busca de esposa para su único hijo y heredero y pues como nosotros no solo tenemos unas sino tres hijas para escoger bueno pensamos….(este no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por flora) y han decidido que alguna acepte

-Eso es asqueroso no somos objetos que se puedan vender al mejor postor saben, tenemos sentimientos, se han puesto a pensar en eso acaso

-Cállate musa no quiero mas dramas en esta casa que ya demasiados tenemos, es la única solución a no ser que te quieras ir de la casa o que terminemos en la calle sin tener en donde dormir es tu decisión al final de cuentas (decía tecna histérica) además no es seguro que te escoja a ti vendrán a verlas a las tres mañana por la noche y ahí mismo elegirán a la mas conveniente (prosiguió Timmy)

Musa no pudo soportar más y abandono la sala como alma que lleva al diablo dejando a una Flora inconsolable, a una Bloom paralizada y a unos padres consternados.

Esa noche no pude dormir mi cabeza dad vueltas que debía hacer podía irme de la casa tenia la edad suficiente para hacerlo, pero por otro lado pensaba en que no los podía abandonar sobre todo a mis hermanas, como es que solventarían sus estudios como terminar yo los míos eran muchas preguntas las que cruzaban por mi cabeza, así que después de mucho divagar decidí que me quedaría que era la mejor opción, además quien aseguraba que me eligieran a mi, lo mas probable es que fuera Flora la futura señora de Solaria y con ese pensamiento me rendí al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente desperté al escuchar pasos que iban y venían en diferentes direcciones parecía que había un gran alboroto. Alcance el reloj que estaba justo en el buró de al lado de mi cama y me pude percatar que eran casi las 4 de la tarde no era posible que hubiera dormido tanto. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño era tiempo de arreglarme la susodicha familia llegaría a las 7 de la noche dando nada mas 3 horas para estar respetable. Al cabo de un rato Salí del baño en vuelta en una bata me senté frente al buró y ahí me quede observando por un rato, mi mente divagaba en verdad tendría caso que me arreglará que me presentara en la cena si de antemano sabia lo que pasaría, peor ya no tenia caso pensar mas era tiempo de actuar mas que de otra cosa así que empecé a arreglarme. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y pronto fue tiempo de la cena, así que armándome de valor decidí que era momento de que me presentara, Salí de mi cuarto y comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta que llegue alas escaleras desde ahí podía divisar a mis padres vestidos realmente elegantes, platicar con una pareja muy elegante y distinguida ella de largos cabellos dorados y esbelta figura, y el un señor distinguido de cabellos castaños, también pude distinguir a mis hermanas las dos estaban realmente despampanantes Bloom vestía un hermoso vestido color azul, mientras que Flora vestía uno rosa que la hacia lucir hermosa junto con ellas pude distinguir a un joven de extraños y familiares cabellos morados, a lo cual no le di mucha importancia.

-Hija hasta que te apareces, quiero presentarte a la familia Solaria, el Sr. Brandon y su distinguida esposa Stella y por supuesto su hijo Riven (dijo Timmy)

-Tu (dijo para si musa)

-Acaso ya se conocían (dijo tecna), NO, No (trato de negarlo esta, pero se vio interrumpida por riven) no sea tímida, la verdad es que nos conocimos ayer por la tarde, ya que su hija iba un poco distraída y yo la salve de un pequeño percance o no es así.

-Si así es (dijo musa con mirada retadora)

-A ya veo, por que no pasamos a cenar (dijo Tecna)

-Nos encantaría, no es así amor (dijo brandon para después darle un beso en la mejilla a stella)

-Por aquí por favor (indico Timmy)

De esta manera todos se dirigieron al comedor, primero Tecna y Timmy acompañados por Stella y Brandon un poco más atrás venían Bloom y Flora comentando sobre lo guapo que era Riven y que no les estaba desagradando la idea de que las eligiera por esposa, mientras tanto Musa quien se quedo un poco pensativa fue sacada de ese mundo por un susurro en su oído

-Quien lo iba a pensar fierecilla, que el rojo te sentaría tan bien, te vez exquisita

-Estupido (susurro para si, no quería hacer un escándalo de esto y camino tras de el rumbo al comedor)

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance, exceptuando por alguno que otro comentario realizado por parte de Riven que a Musa no le venían en gracia y hacían que le hirvieran la sangre y esto al parecer no pasaba desapercibido tanto por el joven como por sus hermanas que no dejaban de tirarle miradas de calmate.

-Todo estuvo delicioso (pronuncio Stella)

-Que les parece si pasamos a la sala a tomar café y a discutir nuestro asunto (dijo Timmy)

-Eso me parece más que perfecto, Riven por favor acompáñanos después de todo esta es mas que nada tu decisión (intervino Brandon)

-Hijas por que no permanecen aquí mientras tomamos la decisión

-Como tu digas padre (dijo Flora, mientras Bloom simplemente asentía con la cabeza yo por otra parte permanecía renuente pero acepté de todas formas)

-Con su permiso linduras (dirigiéndose a Bloom y a Flora) fierecilla (mirándome directamente a los ojos a lo cual yo correspondí su mirada)

Pero que le pasaba a este tipo, parecía que le no le agradaba solo se la pasaba molestándome, lo cual me hacia pensar que estaba totalmente descartada para ser su esposa y eso me hacia sentir un gran alivio aunque por otro lado pena por mis hermanas aunque estas parecían estar mas que felices si esta que fueran elegidas la futura señora de solaria.

-Y ustedes por que tan felices

-Es que acaso no lo viste, es un encanto (dijo flora)

-Y guapísimo (interrumpió Bloom)

-Con esos ojos, Dios me derrito, o es que acaso lo vas a negar Musa (dijo Flora)

-Negar que (pregunto esta)

-Que te encanta (dijo Bloom)

-La verdad es que están completamente locas y no tengo tiempo para esto, me buscan cuando hallan terminado con el asunto estaré en el jardín

Espera, adonde vas se escucha a mis hermanas gritar a tras de mi a lo cual en verdad no le preste importancia, tome un abrigo negro y así me dirigí al jardín a esperar la resolución que yo ya conocía de antemano, flora seria elegida y todos podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas normales.

En la sala…

-Analicemos muy bien la situación antes de tomar la decisión (dijo Stella)

-Primero que nada tenemos a Bloom quien es encantadora, positiva, todo un encanto pero que tan solo tienen 17 años lo cual la hace muy joven para Riven e insegura para el matrimonio, por otra parte tenemos a Flora quien en mi opinión es la mas indicada es madura, delicada, femenina, respetuosa, tranquila y tiene 19 años lo que le da la edad suficiente para casarse. Que les parece (lanzo una pregunta Timmy)

-Y que hay de Musa tu hija mas grande (pregunto Stella)

-La verdad que a pesar de que tiene 21 años es demasiado voluble, soñadora, como se puede decir difícil por lo cual no creo que se la mejor opción.

-Ya veo, entonces Flora seria perfecta (dijo Stella)

-Tu que piensas hijo después de todo es tu decisión (Declaro Brandon)

-Quiero a Musa

-Como dijiste, creo que no escuche bien (dijo Tecna)

-Dije que quiero a Musa como mi esposa y esa es mi última palabra (declaro)

-Estas seguro (pregunto incrédulo Timmy)

-Nunca había estado mas seguro de algo en la vida (afirmo)

-Entonces que así sea, démosle la noticia (dijo Stella)

-Preferiría hacerlo yo si me lo permiten

-Como gustes

-Con permiso (y con esas ultimas palabras salio de la sala para darla la noticia a musa esto si que seria una sorpresa para ella)

En el pasillo se encontró con Bloom y Flora quien estaban ansiosas por saber la noticia

-Hola encantos y su hermana

-Esta en el jardín respondió (bloom)

-Serias tan amable de decirme donde esta el jardín primor (sujetándole el mentón a Bloom)

-Solo sigue derecho este pasillo (respondió sonrojada)

-Gracias linduras (cerrándoles el ojo lo cual casi las deja sin aliento)

En el jardín……

Musa se encontraba de rodillas contemplando las rosas rojas

-Bonitas flores (dijo esta al sentir una extraña presencia en su espalda)

-No tan bonitas como tú

-Que quieres aquí, molestarme con otro de tus comentarios (levantándose)

-uoh, uoh, despacio, tranquila, eso depende de cómo vayas a tomar lo que tengo que decirte

-no te preocupes en verdad, si mis padres te mandaron a que me dijeras que no soy la indicada ya lo sabia, además no sabes lo aliviada que me siento de no tener que casarme con un arrogante, patán y mujeriego como tu

-Pues lo siento chiquitita , por que te has equivocado vengo a decirte que tu eres la elegida

-parece que no escuche bien puedes repetir eso

-Que si te quieres casar conmigo

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír, si flora es perfecta para ti, además parecía que mis padres y los tuyos tenían mas que resuelto el asunto

-pues lo siento pero es mi decisión y yo quiero que sea tu

-pero por que yo, no te convengo, mírame nada, no soy ni la mitad de bonita que mis hermanas, no soy femenina, soy tosca, me gusta pelear no me quedo callada y la verdad te haría la vida miserable

-Pues yo te quiero a ti, por que eres preciosa, si no eres nada femenina pero eres indomable y no quiero perder la oportunidad de ser quien te dome

-Arrogante (tirandole un golpe a la cara el cual fue interceptado por la mano de este, para después tirar de ella y propiciarle un beso en los labios fue simplemente un roce ya que musa lo empujo rápidamente) por que hiciste eso

-Simplemente me lo cobre, me lo debías o ya se te olvido

-Eres un idiota, maldito no te soporto, ahora si me disculpas déjame pasar

-No no esta vez todavía no hemos terminado

-y que es lo que hace falta

-Que uses esto (enseñándole un hermoso anillo de diamante)

-Lo que me faltaba

-Exacto lo que te faltaba, ahora si me permites tu mano, me gustaría hacer esto oficial (musa le dio la mano y permitió que riven le colocara el anillo)

-Ahora si me dejas pasar

-No sin antes sellar el compromiso con otro beso

-Estas tarado o que el que me vaya a casar contigo no quiere decir que vayamos a intimar, a si que con permiso (empujándolo para abrirse paso )

-Ya lo veremos, ya veremos quien doma a quien

Fin del primer capitulo……

Nota de autor: espero que les haya gustado, en verdad espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos todo es bien recibido en verdad, espero que sean un poquito benevolentes por ser mi primer fic de winx pero en verdad espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y los veo en la actualización cuidense mucho

Dejen review por fis…..!

Atte

Bizcochia Uu (polita)


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autor: Hola! Aquí regreso con el capitulo dos, espero que les guste, contestaciones de review abajo así se enoje fanfiction no puedo dejar de agradecer, no soy una malagradecida.

A por cierto me preguntaron si va a haber romances entre mis otros personajes la repuesta es Si pero será mas adelante ya que mi fic esta dividido en dos partes mas o menos los otros romances aparecerán a partir del capitulo 5 o quizás antes en el 4.

Otra cosa que me comentaron y creo que es importante mencionar es que esto es un AU o sea un Universo alterno, además de que no especifique que los personajes estaría OOC o sea out of character o sea súper modificados a su originales aunque algunos permanecen con parte de su esencia, así que aclarando esto disfruten la historia.

Disclaime: Winx club no me pertenece es de rainbow

Ahora si disfruten el capitulo.

CAPITULO 2

"LA CITA"

Musa entro a la casa aventando truenos y centellas, estaba furica no era posible que la hubiera escogido a ella, estaba tan enojada que hizo caso omiso a su familia y a la familia de Riven simplemente subió a toda prisa a su habitación, segundos después entro Riven tratando de darle alcance a esta.

-Parece que, no te fue muy bien (fue detenido por la voz de Stella)

-Será mejor que cambiemos la elección, flora esta más que dispuesta a aceptar si lo desean (dijo Timmy con voz nerviosa)

-No para nada, la boda con musa sigue en pie, nos casaremos dentro de un mes (afirmo Riven)

-Estas seguro hijo (cuestiono Brandon)

-Nunca estuve mas seguro de algo en la vida, ahora quisiera pedirles un favor, quisiera venir con frecuencia a esta casa a verla

-Eso esta más que sobre entendido, esta es tu casa (ofreció Tecna)

-Perfecto, entonces si nos disculpan nos retiramos

-Riven hijo estas seguro que hiciste la elección correcta (volvió a preguntar Stella al salir de la casa)

-Me encantan los retos madre y este es uno que no se me va

Parecía que ya se habían retirado ya que no se escuchaban voces, todo parecía estar muerto ahí afuera, como fue capaz de elegirme, por que yo, además como pudo atreverse a besarme, maldito lo odio, arrogante, patán, desgraciado; aventando las almohadas y las colchas de mi cama, esa noche definitivamente no pude dormir era imposible lo que había ocurrido todo debía de ser un mal sueño del que me despertaría pronto, estaba tan consternada que no me di cuenta cuando me rendí al cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente, los gritos provenientes de afuera de mi habitación me despertaron así que de muy mala gana me levante y acto seguido decidí abrir la puerta.

-Pero que es lo que pasa aquí (abriendo la puerta)

-Lo siento mucho (decía la muchacha del servicio una y otra vez)

-Amor, que bueno que ya te levantaste (dijo Riven)

-Puedes retirase y tu que demonios haces aquí

-Vine por ti corazón, bonita pijama por cierto (mirándome de arriba abajo)

-OH por Dios (recordando que estaba en ropa interior ya que simplemente me deshice del vestido, ya que me molestaba para dormir, trate de cerrar la puerta, pero Riven lo impidió con su pie y su mano) quita el brazo o no respondo (asegure)

-Yo no se de que te preocupas si te voy a ver con menos que eso cuando nos casemos

-Ya te dije que primero muerta, que tuya (empujando con mayor fuerza)

-Te espero a bajo (sacando el pie y el brazo lo que hizo que Musa se estrellara y cayera al piso, después de eso solo se escucho un grito que retumbó por toda la casa)

Parece que no te fue muy bien escucho Riven al bajar las escaleras, mejorara no te preocupes respondió este a Flora quien se encontraba al pie de la escalera, espero que sea así por tu propio bien y el de ella, ven te hago compañía mientras esperas

Después de alrededor de 30 minutos los cuales Riven paso muy amenamente en compañía de flora Musa apareció vistiendo unos jeans azul marino y un suéter de cuello alto negro, traía puestos unas botas negras de piso su cabello recogido en un chongo desordenado y su cara arreglada con un muy sutil maquillaje, parece que se divierten interrumpió su platica

-Musa te vez, este no pudo terminar la frase ya que se vio interrumpida por esta nos vamos, evitando de esta forma cualquier comentario de parte de el sobre su apariencia, esta camino apresuradamente enfrente de Riven hasta la entrada de la casa, este la alcanzo justo en esta.

-Por lo menos espera a que yo te abra la puerta del carro (haciendo eso mismo, Musa estaba a punto de subir por completo al carro cuando este dijo) no te pudiste cubrir mas, después de todo ya vi. Una muy buena parte de ti (cerrando la puerta del carro)

-Estupido (en verdad le estaba llegando a los nervios) y a donde me piensas llevar

-Pues vestida así no me dejas muchas opciones

-Que tiene mi ropa de malo (reclamándole, pero a la vez fijándose lo que el traía puesto en verdad traía lo que ella creía que traía, un traje en color gris, con una camisa morada oscura sin corbata, Dios en verdad estaba guapo) traes traje (cuestiono)

-Que creías algunas personas se esmeran en su apariencia, Pero para que no te sientas mal te digo que vamos a ir a comer

-Musa simplemente permaneció callada no tenia ganas de alegar mas, a demás tenía hasta cierto punto razón. El trayecto al lugar fue martirio ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba, ella miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana, mientras que el tenia sus ojos sobre el camino aunque de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, después de unos cuantos minutos mas llegaron a uno de los restaurantes mas prestigiados en las afueras de la metrópolis, era un lugar de comida japonesa, Riven estaciono el carro en la entrada del lugar esperando por el valet parking.

-Ni creas que voy a comer aquí vestida así

-Pero yo ya tengo reservación

-Y por que demonios no dijiste que veníamos aquí

-Por que quería hacerte enojar, a demás tú tuviste la culpa por cerrarme la puerta en la cara

-Pues no me bajo

-No me obligues a bajarte

-Pues lo siento pero no me voy a bajar

-Tu lo pediste (Riven se bajo del carro y fue hasta la puerta de Musa la cual abrió) por ultima vez bajate o atente a las consecuencias, un No fue lo que este obtuvo por respuesta al escuchar esto Riven se acerco a Musa y la tomo en brazos colocándola encima de un hombro

-Bajame, Riven, bajame, este simplemente ignoro sus plegarias y entro al restaurante, la hoste los miro extrañados, Tengo reservación a nombre de Riven Solaria pronuncio este

-A si por aquí por favor, esta los condujo a través de todo el restaurante el cual estaba repleto y no dejaban de mirar a la extraña pareja. Aquí esta su mesa llevándolos a uno de los privados del restaurante, enseguida los atienden cerrando la puerta del shoji, fue hasta ese momento que Riven bajo a Musa de su hombro.

-Que es lo que te pasa (golpeándolo en el pecho)

-Te lo advertí amor (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-Yo no soy tu amor (limpiándose la mejilla)

-Pero lo serás, ahora siéntate que no quieres armar otro escándalo o acaso si

Los dos se sentaron en los cojines, el mesero pronto llego a pedirles la orden, Riven rápidamente ordenó por los dos lo que provoco que Musa casi se infartara.

-Que te pasa por que ordenas por mí

-Es que te vi indecisa

-Y eso que demonios te importa a ti

-Que el no tiene tu tiempo

-Eres insoportable

-Y tú adorable

Los paltillos llegaron antes de que este par se sometiera a una nueva riña, a Musa le costaba admitir que Riven había hecho una excelente elección de menú así que decidió agradecer permaneciendo en silencio Riven pensó que por lo menos eso ya era un avance. Quieres postre este pronunció al observar que había terminado.

-No lo se

-Y luego te quejas de que decido por ti

-Es que se me antoja, pero no se si me lo termine

-Podemos compartir, esta lo pensó por unos segundos pero al final de cuentas acepto, el llamo al mesero y ordeno un postre a base de chocolate, Creo que te va a encantar

-Como estas tan seguro

-Creo que eres una chocoholica en potencia

-Ya veremos, ya veremos

No tardo mucho cuando el postre ya estaba frente a ellos, Quisieras hacer los honores dándole la cuchara, ella la tomo y dio el primer bocado.

-MMM… Esta delicioso

-Deja ver si es cierto

No paso mucho tiempo para que terminaran el postre

-Vez que no es tan difícil compartir

-Yo se que no es difícil

-Que bueno que lo sabes por que tú y yo compartiremos más que un simple postre

-No sueñes

-No sueño es verdad, (tocándole la nariz)

-Hey que te pasa (sacando la cara)

-Es que me encanta tu nariz de bola

-Perdón

-Si nariz de bola

-Maldito y que si mi nariz es de bola, yo soy feliz con ella y si te molesta mi nariz cancelemos la boda

-Eso nunca, la cuenta por favor , y espero que cooperes o querrás que te saque en brazos.

Musa se levanto en cuanto Riven pago la cuenta y estaba dispuesta a salir caminando sola del lugar a no ser por este quien la tomo de la mano adelantando su movimiento, esta hizo un último esfuerzo de zafar la mano pero Riven la apretó con fuerza, los dos salieron del lugar tomados de la mano.

-Y bien adonde vamos ahora

-Creo que tengo una idea

Riven manejo por la carretera hasta que paro en un mirador.

-Que hacemos aquí

-Contemplar el atardecer (bajándose del carro, Musa hizo lo mismo que el con algo de duda)

-No crees que es hermoso (sentadote en el cofre del carro)

-Es maravilloso (decía embobada, mientras se sentaba al lado de el)

-Sabes, yo suelo venir aquí a menudo

-Con tus conquistas

-Te equivocas, vengo a pensar, a reflexionar, cuando me siento solo y vulnerable

-Por que me dices todo esto a mi, no lo comprendo Riven

-No lo se simplemente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, pero no peleemos mas por hoy, disfrutemos de la vista

Musa llego a su casa entrada la noche, nos vemos mañana dijo Riven al despedirla en la puerta dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Mañana (dijo sorprendida)

-Si mañana

-No tuviste suficiente con hoy

-No, nos vemos amor

-Que no soy tu amor (grito mientras observaba como el carro de Riven se alejaba)

En cuanto cerró la puerta escucho una voz detrás de ella

-Y bien, como te fue

-Si cuéntanos, a donde te llevo, que hicieron, como se porto (decía Bloom)

-Apuesto que fue todo un caballero (interrumpió Flora)

-De hecho insoportable (las callo Musa)

-Hay musa creo que te estas enamorando (dijo Flora)

-Por favor eso nunca, ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir

-Pero no nos dejes así, queremos saber (Se escuchaba a Flora y a Bloom, mientras Musa subía las escaleras)

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, me dirigí al baño donde tome una ducha, Salí de este y me cambie en una mini falda café de terciopelo con muchos cierres, una blusa color olivo de cuello alto con botones a los lados, me puse unas medias cafés y una botas del mismo color ya que parecía hacer bastante frió a fuera lo podía notar por los vidrios empañados, me peine el cabello en media cola y me aplique un poco e maquillaje, al terminar de arreglarme baje a la cocina a desayunar la verdad no estaba de humor de ver a mis padres todavía, ya que no terminaba de asimilar la noticia , termine de desayunar tome mi abrigo , las llaves de la casa y algo de dinero y Sali de estas cuatro paredes, pensaba evitar los preparativos de la boda pero sobretodo pensaba evitar a Riven a cualquier cosa. Llegue a la plaza mas cercana y comencé a recorrerla le di vueltas alrededor de unas diez veces sin comprar absolutamente nada, ya que en mis condiciones económica no era lo mas conveniente, aunque tenia unos ahorros y técnicamente tendríamos dinero de vuelta no lo quería tocar, al hartarme de dar tantas vueltas en la plaza me dirigí al parque que estaba enfrente, compre un helado y me senté en una banca frente al lago y ahí permanecí durante horas sumergida en mis pensamientos sobre la boda y mis sentimientos hacia Riven en verdad me desagradaría tanto casarme con el.

En mi casa….

-Buenas tardes

-Riven hola, como estas, pasa por favor (dijo Flora)

-No hace falta en verdad solo viene a recoger a tu hermana

-Ella no se encuentra salio esta mañana y no sabemos a donde fue

-Ya veo

-Gustas esperarla, puede que tarde

-No hay ningún problema la esperare

-Como gustes, quieres algo de tomar, te ofrezco un te, café, chocolate caliente

-Un whisky estaría mejor

Musa regreso a casa después de varias horas de vagar por sus pensamientos.

-Por fin en casa (suspiro)

-Que te has creído (escucho una voz masculina)

-Que me dejaras en paz (volteo para encontrase aun Riven muy molesto)

-Te dije que vendría por ti

-Y yo jamás te dije que estaría aquí, ahora si me permites quiero descansar, no tengo ganas de salir contigo

-Y quien te dijo que no vas a salir conmigo

-Yo estoy cansada y quiero dormir

-Lo siento pero tu vienes conmigo (sujetándola del brazo y halándola) nos vemos Flora

-Adiós Riven (dijo flora un poco espantada por la escena)

-Suéltame Riven me estas lastimando (forcejeando con el)

Riven la saco arrastras de la casa y la subió al carro

-Y adonde me vas a llevar, es lunes no hay mucho que hacer

-Ese es mi problema te dije que saldríamos y saldremos

-Levántame cuando lleguemos dijo esta reclinando el asiento

-Que haces

-Que no ves dormir, estoy cansada

Riven dio vueltas a la ciudad buscando que hacer pero lamentablemente no encontró nada.

-Demonios (golpeo el volante)

-Te lo dije (susurro con los ojos cerrados)

-Pues no me importa vamos a tener una cita te guste o no

-Y que vamos a hacer, estacionarnos a la mitad de la nada

-Buena idea eso haré, me estacionare en cuanto compre algo de cenar, tienes hambre

-NO (dijo esta pero su estomago la delato cuando un fuerte rugido se escucho de este)

-Eso me dice lo contrario, que te parece una hamburguesa

-Esta bien (resignada)

Riven condujo hasta el Mcdondals más cercano.

-Buenas noches, bienvenido a Mc donalds le puedo tomar su orden

-Me das un paquete 1 con papas y refrescos grandes, y tú que quieres amor

-Unos Mc nuggets

-Me das unos Mc nuggets con papas y refresco grandes también

-Su total es de 144 pesos en la primera ventanilla le cobro por favor, Riven se dirigió a la ventanilla, donde pago, para después dirigirse a la siguiente donde recibió su orden

-Aquí tiene

-Gracias, sabes es la primera vez que no te enojas por que te digo amor (dándole su orden)

Musa no le contesto en cambio de eso comenzó a tomarle a su refresco

-Creo que vamos mejorando

-No tientes tu suerte

-Esta bien amor

Musa simplemente lo miro molestamente

-Relájate corazón

-Deja de estar diciéndome cosas, Dios que puedo hacer para que me dejes en paz.

-Esto (tomando su cara con sus manos y robándole un beso)

Fin del capitulo 2…….

Nota de autor: Y bien que les pareció, espero que les halla gustado, ya saben tomatazos, criticas, amenazas (jajá jajá bueno esas no tanto), son bien recibidos. Ahora si con los agradecimientos aunque fanfiction se moleste….

Ar-Narwen: hola muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes no tomo a mal ninguna critica, al contrario creo que solo nos hacen crecer como escritores, por cierto quería aclarar lo detalles lo de la ortografía aunque trato de cuidarla muchas veces se me va uno que otro error la verdad se me traba el dedo o no leo bien ya sabes ocurre pero tratare de fijarme mas, otra cosa que no había aclarado mucho es el carácter de los personajes como es un universo alterno, decidí hacerlos diferentes ya que casi siempre todo esta apegado a lo original y como te has podido percatar este como que es el primer AU de winx, bueno el único que conozco en el cual no tienen poderes, ni son hadas ni nada de eso por eso digo, bueno espero haber aclarado tus dudas y en verdad no dudes en hacerme comentarios o cualquier critica que es bien recibida en verdad, cuídate mucho y espero verte pronto por aquí, atte. Polita

Reiko Navi-san: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, que bueno que te guste mi fic, como ya lo aclare al principio del fic si abra romance entre los otros personajes es cuestión de esperar ya lo vera, como lo vez ahí todavía se agarran los dos con eso de quien doma a quien pero ya veras quien dará su mano a torcer no falta mucho ya que después comienza el drama, bueno no puedo decirte mucho de la trama , muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero verte pronto por aquí cuídate atte. Polita.

Miara Makisan: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el review y el apoyo, que bueno que te halla gustado, espero que este capitulo también te allá sido de tu agrado, espero saber de ti pronto cuídate mucho, otra vez muchas gracias por el apoyo cuídate mucho atte. Polita

Kiriko: Hola! Muchas gracias tanto por el review como por la motivación, que bueno que te guste, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo, y tienes toda la razón hay muy pocos fics de esta serie tan genial, esa fue una de las cosas que me motivo a escribirlo, la necesidad de hacer que otras personas se motivaran y lo intentaran también espero que lo logre. Cuídate mucho nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Atte. Polita

Hermione- Mai: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review y el apoyo, para que te miento si me quebré la cabeza, me la pensé mucho para hacer este fic sobre todo por que es el primero que hago de winx y pues me Salí mucho de lo normal no sabia que aceptación iba a tener ni nada de eso, pero parece que el primer capitulo gusto espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, cuídate mucho y nos estamos viendo en las actualizaciones. Atte. Polita.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y también gracias a la gente que lee y no deja reviews anímense no pasa nada.

Ha y por cierto si desaparece mi fic es por que fanfic me castiga por contestar review pero no se preocupen por que lo volveré a subir si eso me pasa y no dejare de contestar reviews es mi manera de protestar.

Todos los que quieran contactarme mi dirección de correo esta en mi profile y son bien recibidos en mi MSN

Atte.

Bizcochia Uu (pola)


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autor: Hola ¡! Como están, espero que muy bien aquí yo con mi actualización espero que lo disfruten mucho y muchas gracias por leer ya saben contestaciones de Reviews en el fondo sigo protestando.

Disclaime: Winx club no me pertenece es de rainbow lo único que es mío es la idea de este fic y se hace con fines de entretenimiento

CAPITULO 3

"LLEGANDO A TERMINOS"

El beso tomo por sorpresa a musa lo cual le dio la oportunidad a este de introducir su lengua; lentamente fue explorando su boca explorando cada uno de sus rincones, musa forcejeo unos cuantos segundos antes de rendirse a este, esta fue poco a poco relajándose lo que provoco que tirara el vaso que sostenía en las manos , a lo cual no le dieron importancia ya que musa comenzaba a corresponder primero tímida pero después mas intensa, conforme al tiempo avanzaba, riven busco cortar distancia pero tanto la palanca del carro como la comida ordenada le impedían el paso, musa al notar esto reacciono y sintió como ella había perdido el control por lo que lo empujo con la ultima voluntad que tenia.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso (volteando la cara)

-Pero por que, si lo estabas disfrutando

-Por que no quiero, entiendes, llevame a mi casa, por favor

-Pero no es para tanto

-Llevame a mi casa

-No, esto todavía no termina

-Entonces me voy (dijo abriendo la puerta y bajándose del carro)

-Estas loca son las 12:30, regresa aquí (bajándose del carro y comenzando a perseguirla)

-Déjame en paz Riven, quiero irme a casa

-No seas tonta y regresa aquí, es tarde, te puede pasar algo

-Y eso que te importa

-Pues lo creas o no si me importa, ahora regresa aquí, yo te llevo a tu casa

Musa se detuvo al instante, Riven se paro en seco al notar su reacción y espero a que esta se girara, lentamente esta lo hizo enfrentándose con su mirada

-Ven, no tengas miedo, sabes no muerdo (dijo Riven, ya que Musa permanecía parada enfrente de el sin moverse y con algo de temor en sus ojos)

-Eso ya lo se (irritada)

-Entonces por que permaneces ahí parada, como si fueras un árbol

-Es que hay unos hombres

-Donde (acercándose a ella protectoramente y mirando a todos lados, cuando Riven miro en dirección de su auto vio como este era robado dejándolos a los dos, sin medio de trasporte a mitad de la nada) Demonios, vuelvan aca ese es mi auto (grito Riven sin éxito alguno)

-Que vamos a hacer (pregunto Musa)

-Todo esto es tú culpa, si no te hubieras bajado del carro esto no hubiera pasado (le recrimino)

-Mi culpa si no te hubieras empeñado en tener una cita conmigo a estas horas y a pararte a la mitad de la nada

-No chiquita eso quiera o no fue tu idea

-Mi idea, mi idea

-Si tú idea, tú lo sugeriste sutilmente, por que no nos estacionamos a la mitad de la nada o ya se te olvido

-Era sarcasmo, que tu cerebro están pequeño que no lo entiende

-Sabe que ya basta, estamos a la mitad de la nada, mi celular estaba en el carro y pues tenemos que caminar para tomar un taxi

-A no yo no camino contigo

-No tienes otra opción acaso ya viste a tu alrededor, esta desierto y se nota que no es una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad.

-Esta bien, por aquí

-No vamos por aquí (Señalando al lado contario)

-No nos vamos a pelear por donde tenemos que ir también o si

-Vayamos hacia el frente y asunto arreglado

-Esta bien (comenzando a caminar)

Después de unos cuantos minutos caminando…

-Tienes frió (pregunto Riven)

-No no tengo (Musa había dejado su abrigo en el carro ya que lo había utilizado como cobija)

-No seas mentirosa, estas temblando y tu manos están frías (sosteniéndoselas) ten toma mi chamarra (colocándosela encima)

-No puedo aceptarla

-Por que

-Por que tus manos también están frías

-No te preocupes por mi, tómala jamás me perdonaría si te enfermaras

-Gracias

-Ahora caminemos mas aprisa, tenemos que encontrar taxi y pronto (sosteniéndole una mano)

Debieron caminar por alrededor de media hora sin mucha suerte hasta que por fin encontraron un taxi. Los dos subieron a este y le dieron la dirección de la casa de Musa, los dos permanecían callados, Riven miraba atento el rumbo por el que iban mientras Musa poco a poco se fue rindiendo a los brazos de Morfeo y al calor brindado por el cuerpo de su compañero de al lado, este salio de sus pensamientos al sentir como su acompañante se recargaba en el.

-Esta dormida (pronuncio inaudible para nadie mas que no fuera el, lentamente la rodeo con su brazo, haciendo que esta se recargara mas en el, sus manos se aferraban a su suéter, riven permaneció contemplándola y acariciándole los cabellos por lo que quedaba de camino)

Alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos de trayecto, llegaron a la casa de ella, Riven le pago al taxi antes de hablarle a su linda acompañante.

-Musa corazón ya llegamos (esta no respondía a los susurros cariñosos de este en su odio) amor levántate estamos en tu casa (sacudiéndola ligeramente, Musa abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Riven) llegamos nos tenemos que bajar (Musa simplemente asintió con la cabeza y con ayuda de Riven bajo del taxi aun somnolienta)

Los dos entraron a su casa, donde una muy preocupada Tecna los recibió

-Pero que les paso, son las 2 de la mañana

-Lo siento es que nos robaron el carro y fue muy difícil encontrar trasporte a estas horas de la noche

-Pero están bien no les paso nada

-No señora estamos bien, solo Musa esta un poco cansada eso es todo, ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme a mi casa

-Para nada Riven esta noche te quedas aquí, ya es muy tarde para que te vayas en taxi tu solo, te quedas, acepta nuestra invitación a dormir

-Esta bien acepto, gracias

-Ahora donde vas a dormir, ese es el problema, la habitación de huéspedes esta siendo remodelada

-El sofá esta bien señora

-Pero como, te quedaras en el cuarto de Musa, al cabo pronto serán marido y mujer

-Que, que, que (dijo Musa que hasta este momento parecía un zombie sin vida al lado de riven)

-Como escuchaste, Riven se quedara en tu cuarto

-Pero madre no me gusta dormir con Flora y menos con Bloom ella patea (se quejo) 

-Y quien dijo que te ibas a salir de tu cuarto, Flora esta pacíficamente dormida y pues Bloom tú lo has dicho patea demasiado

-Entonces donde se supone que voy a dormir

-Con Riven por supuesto

-Tu si que estas loca verdad, yo duermo en la sala

-Tonterías, es una orden y no quiero más escenas enfrente de tu futuro marido, Ahora si me disculpan es tarde y me voy a dormir, buenas noches

-Pero Mamá,(se quejo para después de una pausa continuar) Ven vamos (dijo esta resignada a su muy sonriente acompañante)

Los dos entraron a la habitación de esta

-Y bien (dijo el como esperando algo)

-Y bien que

-Donde quieres que duerma

-Acomódate donde puedas, voy al baño a cambiarme (tomado una pijama de pantalones y de camisa de manga larga)

-No tienes que ir al baño lo puedes hacer aquí

-MMMMM (azotando la puerta del baño mientras la cerraba)

Musa salio después de unos minutos sin maquillaje y vestida en la pijama

-Pensé que saldrías en la pijama del otro día

-Vete acostumbrando por que cuando nos casemos si es que nos casamos esto será lo más de piel que veras (enseñándole su cuello)

-Aunque no lo creas es una oferta tentadora

-Ahora que haces en mi cama

-Me dijiste que me acomodara y eso hice

-Si te dije que te acomodaras pero no en mi cama

-Pues yo ya estoy muy a gusto

-Sal de mi cama ahora mismo

-No lo voy a hacer, si quieres puedes dormir tu en el suelo

-Maldito (abalanzándose sobre de el y comenzado a golpearlo Riven comenzó a tapar sus golpes, hasta que después de mucho maniobrar, Musa acabo debajo de el y con este sosteniéndole los brazos)

-Suéltame pervertido (decía Musa retorciéndose debajo de el)

-Tranquilízate! (Grito Riven)

Musa se quedo inmóvil y sin habla al escuchar su enojo, se encontraba ahora bajo de el indefensa simplemente mirándolo fijamente no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad era un hombre muy guapo, con facciones varoniles y una mirada hipnotizante.

-Si te suelto, prometes relajarte, y segundo prometes compartir la cama conmigo. (Musa iba a protestar pero fue interrumpida por Riven otra vez) lo prometes

-Esta bien (Riven comenzó a soltarla y esta comenzó a relajarse, pero se volvió a tensar cuando recibió un beso de buenas noches en los labios) buenas noches (quitándose de encima de ella y virándose para darle la espalda)

Musa permaneció unos cuantos segundos mirando a la nada, para después virarse para estar espalda con espalda con el, su mano fue lentamente a su boca aun sorprendida por el impulso de su compañero y así con ese pensamiento se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Riven despertó lentamente, sus sentidos pronto lo alertaron de la presencia de algo suave y caliente recargado en el, de alguna manera de forma inconsciente en la noche musa y el se habían movido hacia el centro de la cama y ahora ella yacía en unos de sus brazo una de sus manos colocada encima de su abdomen, el nunca había despertado con una mujer en sus brazos y si bien había tenido muchas, siempre abandonándolas antes de que el sol apareciera y ahora esto lo cual le provocaba una extraña sensación en su interior, que se sentiría hacerle el amor y despertar con ella en los brazos pensó, en su sueño la cara de ella era casi angelical, su piel blanca como la nieva, largas pestañas , cabello negro como la noche, labios rojos cual carmesí los cuales se encontraban entre abiertos, invitándolo a profanarlos a besarlos otra vez, de repente sus ojos se abrieron revelando su hermoso y expresivo brillo, me miro por un minuto completo antes de percatarse en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos para después reaccionar a esta.

-Como…como (sonrojándose considerablemente)

-No lo se, tu estabas acostada de esta forma cuando yo me desperté

-Yo… Yo (sonrojándose aun más si eso era posible)

-Musa el desayuno esta listo, abre la puerta (al no escuchar respuesta Flora abrió la puerta) pero que es lo que (mirando a una muy sonrojada musa y aun riven con el pecho descubierto a su lado) Lo siento, lo siento (decía flora tapándose los ojos y saliendo de la habitación)

-Flora vuelve aquí, no es lo que parece (gritaba desesperada) genial, ahora toda la casa va a pensar que me acosté contigo

-Y eso tiene algo de malo (pregunto)

-Que si tiene algo de malo preguntas, claro que tiene algo de malo, no estamos casados, y yo soy una señorita decente (recalco)

-Y eso que, estaremos casados en menos de un mes

-En menos de un mes, dijiste

-Si, que acaso no te lo han dicho

-No (dijo reflejando tristeza en su voz)

-Te pasa algo

-Si quiero que te salgas de mi cama ahora mismo, YA!

-Pero Musa

-He dicho que Ya!

Riven hizo lo que le ordeno parándose enfrente de ella en solo boxers, esta al verlo se puso mas roja que un tomate Tapate, tapate, no quiero ver

-Quien te entiende mujer, me dijiste que me parara

-Tapate (poniendo la almohada en su cara)

-No seas exagerada, no es como si nunca hubieras visto a un hombre, además

-Ya lo se, pronto nos casaremos, me tienes harta con eso (aventándole la almohada y dándole en la cara)

-Hey!

-Ahora si me disculpas me voy a arreglar, para cuando salga del baño espero verte cambiado y fuera de mi habitación, lo entendiste

-No preferirías que yo entrara contigo al baño después de todo, todos piensan que tu y yo

-Que lo piensen es una cosa, que lo hagamos es otra (cerrándole la puerta del baño en la cara y poniéndole seguro) insoportable (recargándose en la puerta)

-Que genio, ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos (murmuro, para después comenzar a vestirse)

Después de un rato musa salio del baño lista, al salir no vio a Riven por lo que supuso que ya se había ido de la casa, bajo con calma las escaleras.

-Que es eso (Escuchando risas) Oh no (dijo al mirar que su peor pesadilla estaba muy contento platicando con su familia mientras desayunaban)

-Hija (dijo Timmy) quieres desayunar

-Creo que se me quito el hambre (caminando fuera del comedor con rumbo a la cocina)

-Musa, a donde vas (pregunto Bloom)

-Amor siéntate conmigo (dijo Riven)

-Te lo he dicho una y otra vez no soy tu amor, no te quiero y no me quiero casar contigo, no lo entiendes Riven no te quiero (grito, todos permanecían en shock por la confesión de esta, Riven sintió como una punzada en el pecho lo embargaba) Yo (tartamudeo, sin poder terminar sus palabras salio corriendo de la casa hacia el jardín hecha un mar de lagrimas)

-Riven estas bien (pregunto Flora preocupada)

-Claro que lo estoy (trato de disimular este, ya que las palabras de la joven le habían dado justo en su ego, pero mucho mas en su alma)

-Será mejor que alguien salga a hablar con ella (dijo Flora)

-Conociéndola será mejor que la dejemos sola (decía Bloom)

-Riven será mejor que resolvamos lo de tu carro y hablemos a tu casa (dijo Tecna, tratando de aminorar la tensión que Musa había creado)

En el jardín Musa golpeaba con fuerza una y otra vez uno de los árboles era la única manera de sacar su ira desde chica jamás pudo contenerla y ese era uno de sus puntos débiles.

-Por que lo hice se cuestionaba mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas de sus ojos , por que (golpeando con mas fuerza el árbol lo que le provoco que se abriera la mano, sangre comenzaba correr por esta) Demonios (mirándose la mano, se dejo caer en el césped, y dejo correr sus emociones por completo) por que lo dije, por que lo dije (se repetía una y otra vez mientras abrazaba sus rodillas) en verdad no lo quiero, por que lo alejo de mi, por que tengo miedo, a que le tengo miedo será acaso a enamorarme (dijo de repente) o a que ya lo este (termino)

Musa permaneció unos minutos mas llorando su dolor y arrepentimiento, lo pensó muy bien y decidió que seria conveniente ofrecerle una disculpa a Riven por su comportamiento y renunciar ella misma al compromiso no podía seguir tratándolo así, no se lo merecía, si bien había sido arrogante, no había sido maleducado y no la trataba mal excepto cuando discutían el fin era que tenia sus pros y sus contras pero al final de cuentas no era una mala persona.

Musa entro a la casa y todas las miradas fueron directamente a ella, estaba hecha un desastre sus ojos hinchados y rojos por las lagrimas derramadas, sus pantalones llenos de césped y se veían húmedos y lo que mas robaba su atención era su mano ensangrentada. Antes de que alguien se adelantara a preguntar algo musa hablo.

-Riven me permitirías unos minutos, a solas (mirando a su familia, este simplemente asintió con la cabeza, la familia de musa entendió a lo que se refería y salio de la cocina en donde se encontraban para dirigirse a la sala) acompáñame por favor (dijo musa en cuanto salio su familia conduciéndolo al jardín de nueva cuenta)

En el estudio Tecna y Timmy discutían

-Se acabo, no creo que soporte mas (decía Timmy mientras trataba de servirse una copa de licor)

-Deja eso (grito Tecna desesperada) no empieces con estupideces nada esta decidido y aun así todavía tenemos la carta de Flora así que piensa antes de que empieces a tomar

-Pero es que no puedo, pero musa me va a oír ya me tiene arto de sus estupideces, me tiene arto (tirando la copa al suelo)

-Tranquilízate, no debemos adelantarnos a lo que todavía no pasa

Fuera del estudio Bloom y Flora escuchaban con temor y escalofríos los gritos provenientes de dentro.

-Todo es su culpa (dijo Bloom)

-A Quién te refieres Bloom

-Todo esto es culpa de Musa si aceptara su deber, su compromiso esto no estaría pasando, papá y mamá no se estarían peleando y bueno no estaríamos pendiendo de un hilo con lo que respecta a lo otro

-No podemos juzgarla (dijo Flora tratando de razonar los motivos de su hermana para oponerse a tal compromiso) No podemos.

En el jardín…

-Y bien (cuestiono Riven)

-Yo… (sin mirarlo a los ojos)

- Mírame a los ojos cuando hables (con voz gélida y levantándole la cara por el mentón, para después mirarla intensamente)

-Yo quería pedirte perdón, en verdad lo siento, no mido mis palabras a veces yo no pienso en lo hirientes que pueden llegar a ser (mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos) y por otro lado quería decirte que te libero del compromiso, no te mereces una mujer como yo, te mereces alguien como Flora o como Bloom, no una mujer que te trate mal que sea tan poca cosa

-Me dejas hablar (dijo interrumpiéndola ya que ni si quiera había tomado aire para decir todo lo que había dicho, musa simplemente cerro la boca) primero que nada no puedes liberarme de un compromiso que yo escogí, ya que yo te elegí a ti nadie me dijo con quien casarme tu fuiste la que llamo la atención por que me gustan los retos y tu eres indomable, aunque al parecer ya no tanto (dijo sarcásticamente) segundo no trates de venderme a Flora o a ninguna de tus hermanas mas y tercero pero no menos importante tu no eres poca cosa tu eres mas mujer que muchas que yo conozco y ante mis ojos tu eres con quien yo quiero estar que te quepa en la cabecita (tocándole la cabeza con uno de sus dedos) y mas vale que me empieces a demostrar por que te escogí a ti, así que límpiate esa cara y acompáñame a ver que hacemos con tu mano (dándose la media vuelta)

-Riven yo no se que decir

-Di que lo intentaras (mirando por encima de su ojo)

-Esta bien (Asintió, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano el rostro)

-Entonces ahora que esta todo resuelto será mejor que te lleve al hospital a que te chequen esa mano

-No es nada en verdad

-Musa (dijo en forma de orden)

-Esta bien (resignada)

Los dos entraron a la casa encontrándose con Flora y Bloom

-La boda sigue en pie (dijo Riven) ahora si nos permiten llevare a su hermana a que reciba atención medica

-Me pueden traer las llaves de mi carro (dijo Musa aun con voz temblorosa por el llanto)

-Si (dijo alegremente Bloom para después salir corriendo por ellas no tardo ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba de vuelta, las movió de lado al lado para ver quien iba conducir)

-Yo conduciré (dijo Musa)

- Dame eso, yo lo haré , no creo que estés en condiciones de hacerlo

-No (poniendo cara traviesa y alejándolas de el)

-Dame acá (tratando de agarrar su mano hasta que logro arrebatárselas) traviesa (abrazándola)

Flora y Bloom estaban con cara de what, esto no podía ser posible, esta no era su hermana, seguramente se la habían raptado los aliens y la cambiaron por una nueva pensaba la ultima, mientras que por otro lado Flora estaba sorprendida pero a la vez conmovida por la escena parecía que por fin las cosas empezaban a marchar por el rumbo que debían de ir desde el principio

-Al rato regresamos (dijeron la pareja, mientras se alejaban)

Flora corrió al estudio a darles la noticia a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido

-Papá, mamá, el compromiso sigue en pie (abriendo la puerta, para encontrar licos por todas partes y a pareja en centro discutiendo intensamente)

Tecna y Timmy pararon de pelear en cuanto entro Flora con la noticia.

-Te dije que no nos adelantaremos (dijo Tecna, con sonrisa triunfante)

Parece ser que Musa se ha ganado el corazón del joven heredero de la manera mas extrañan (continuo)

-Esta todo bien (pregunto Flora atemorizada)

-Si hija no te preocupes (tratando de tranquilizarla Timmy) por que no salimos un rato, Por cierto Flora donde esta Musa

-Se fue con Riven al hospital, iban a checarle la mano

-Ya veo

-Y en que se fueron (pregunto Tecna)

-En el carro de Musa

Riven conducío hasta la clínica mas cercana, los dos se bajaron y esperaron su turno en la sala de espera.

-Te duele mucho (pregunto, mientras tomaba su mano con cariño)

-No estoy bien, gracias

-Por que lo hiciste

-Que

-Golpear ese árbol

-Estaba enojada, y así como tu meditas tus problemas en un mirador, yo golpeo árboles cuando estoy enojada (sonrió)

-Ficha 36 (se escucho una voz)

-Es nuestro turno (dijo Riven)

-Ficha 36 (se volvió a escuchar)

-Aquí contesto Musa

-Estas segura que no quieres que entre contigo

-Voy a estar bien, tu esperarme aquí (levantándose)

-Esta bien (contesto un poco molesto, mientras veía como musa desaparecía con una enfermera, para riven la espera fue casi eterna , por fin alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, vio salir a musa con su mano vendada, Riven se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a ella) que te paso, que tienes (pregunto preocupado)

-Son solo rasguños e inflamación, nada de que preocuparse, en verdad

-Segura amor

-Segura corazón (dijo algo tímida lo ultimo)

-Que dijiste

-No me hagas repetirlo

-Ven acá (halándola hacía si y sujetándola por la cintura) me acompañas a mi casa y de ahí te invito a salir, aceptas (pregunto)

-Claro

Fin del capitulo 3……

Nota de autor: Este se me hace que quedo un poquito empalagoso y pues no se si le halla gustado, en el próximo capitulo Stella aparecerá y una invitación de Riven cambiara la vida de bloom y de flora jeje, ha y por cierto ni crean que esto se ha resuelto ni que ya va ha ser todo miel sobre hojuelas claro que no esto apenas esta agarrando rumbo y pues todavía me falta meter drama así que esperen un poquito, ya saben quejas, tomatazos, criticas etc. Son súper bien recibidas

Ahora si sigo contestando los reviews aunque me borren la cuenta o si escucharon bien esa es la represaría que toman. Pero hay un Dios que todo lo mira, además del karma.

Miara Makisan: hola muchísimas gracias por el review, sobre a tu propuesta de la escena la tome en cuenta pero no para este capitulo si no para el siguiente ya veras de lo que estoy hablando, sobre lo otro ya veras mas adelante también que pasara y si Riven es muy apasionado bueno creo que los dos tienen lo suyo, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo y espero verte pronto por aquí ya sabes cualquier comentario, sugerencia todo es bien recibido, cuídate muchos atte. Polita

Kiriko: holita! Muchas gracias por tu review y por el apoyo brindado que bueno que te este gustado espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo igualo mas y si no lo disfrutaste pues también lo puedes decir, al igual que miara te comento que la escena de celos aparecerá en el próximo capitulo solo será cuestión de esperar el próximo capitulo es peor no haberme tardado mucho en la actualización de este, cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto atte. Polita

Nicolaieva Dimitri: Hola muchas gracias pro tu review , que buen que te gusto la historia y mi forma de escribir gracias por el apoyo, sobre tecna y timmy perdón por hacerlos así pero es que seria de las personas de quien menos se imaginarían esa actitud ya que por decir timmy es un amor y en verdad me gustan estos dos personajes no mas que si hubiera colocado a Stella de madre de musa hubiera sido muy obvio que se interesara por el dinero por decirlo así por lo cual quise buscar un giro raro algunos amigos dirían que retorcido de mi mente, ya sabes cualquier duda con gustos será clarificada, cuídate mucho y es peor verte por aquí atte. Polita

Ar-Narwen: Hola ¡! Muchas gracias por tu review es peor no haber tenido tantas faltas de ortografía por que aquí entre nos no soy muy buena para eso como te podrás dar cuenta jajaja, sobre lo de las aclaraciones tu tienes derecho a pedir al igual que todos que yo les resuelva las dudas sobre la historia, sobre lo de musa y riven ya vez ya llegaron a un termino por lo menos aunque no signifique todo estará bien, pero hay progreso como te podrás dar cuenta, cuídate mucho espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo nos estamos viendo atte. Polita

Reiko Navi-San: Que hongo, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo aunque tendrás que esperarme hasta el siguiente para ver a las otras parejas por fin, si mi Riven es muy atrevido y eso me gusta que daría yo por un hombre así jajaja creo que me estoy proyectando aquí un poco :P, sobre la política de no contestar sigo siendo fiel a la idea de que esta e suna manera de protestar solo espero que no me borren la cuenta ya eso es lo que hace y lamentablemente a una amiga ya se lo hicieron por una persona que la delato así que espero en Dios que no me pase a mi aunque crearía otra cuenta pero eso es complicado aunque no me rendiré ya me salí mucho del tema, bueno espero en verdad que te haya gustado y se un poquito paciente para el próximo capitulo, ha por cierto yo creo que si habrá lemmon mas adelante pero todavía no estoy muy segura a que altura ni en que circunstancias pero si es un hecho que lo tengo contemplado :D jeje, cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo atte. Polita

IrIs-ODY: hola ¡! Yo también amo a esta pareja de hecho sueño con ser musa y que mi riven me trate mal peor a la vez bien (estoy loca) sobre lo del romance entre Bloom y Sky bueno aquí en este capitulo no hay nada pero en el próximo te adelanto que por fin va a ver algo de eso además del romance Flora no la puedo dejar a un lado, sobre lo del tirulo que bueno que te gusto por que me quebré el coco para hace runo que dos tres jalara soy malísima para los títulos, bueno espero verte pronto por aquí y yo también amo el drama con romance y un poquito de sarcasmo, cuídate mucho y nos estamos viendo atte. Polita

Hermione-Mai: Hola, hola! Que bueno que te gustara el otro capitulo, espero que este también te halla llenado las expectativas, sobre lo de tus fics leí uno de Digimon muy bueno por cierto me he leído cantidad con takuya y fue una experiencia nueva para mi por que comote lo comente en mi review no leo fics de digimon que no sean soratos así que has logrado algo grande conmigo ha otra cosa espero con ansias que subas el de Inuyasha para que cuando lo hagas me avises para leerlo, sale vale, cuídate mucho espero verte pronto por aquí atte. Polita

Y a los que leen y no dejan review también los quiero mucho y les doy las gracias por leer anímense en verdad.

Ya saben si gustan contactarme mi mail esta en mi profile todos son bien recibidos en MSN.

Atte.

Bizcochia Uu (polita)


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de autor: hola! Como están¿? espero que bien aquí yo por fin actualizando, en este capitulo por fin verán algo de celos, Stella aparece en este episodio y pues por fin hay un poquito de romance entre las otras parejas espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Diclaime: Winx club no es mío es de los genios italianos de rainbow

Advertencia: AU, pareja principal Musa/Riven, participación de los otros personajes y si hay romance entre los otros no mucho pero existe.

CAPITULO 4

"LA LLEGADA DE DARCY"

Riven y Musa llegaron a la casa de este la cual era enorme por lo menos el doble que la casa de ella, musa se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa jamás había hablado con los miembros de la familia de este y después del incidente frente a sus padres dudaba mucho que ella fuera bien recibida.

-Joven Riven, que bueno que llega su madre ha estado muy preocupada por usted y esta señorita

-Elliot, ella es mi prometida Musa y dile a mi madre que ya no se preocupe que estoy aquí.

-Encantado señorita, le avisare a la señora enseguida

-Gracias, ven acompáñame, te mostrare parte de la casa

La casa o mas bien mansión diría yo estaba exquisitamente decorada y era enorme, Riven me mostró la sala, el estudio, un cuarto de juego, el comedor , la cocina, y el jardín antes de ser interrumpidos por su madre.

-Hijo veo que trajiste compañía (dijo Stella apareciendo justo a la espalada de la pareja) pero que te paso en la mano (pregunto alarmada en cuanto voltearon el par)

-Musa tuvo un pequeño accidente involucrando un vaso y un piso muy resbaloso, venimos del hospital de hecho (mintió Riven)

-Ya veo, eso explica lo de sus pantalones mojados y sucios, por cierto tu padre ya se esta haciendo cargo de lo de tu carro, Tecna hablo con nosotros por la mañana para explicar tu ausencia, por que no vas y te cambias Riven, mientras yo le presto algo que ponerse a tu novia y le enseño el resto de la casa

-Como tú digas madre (entrando a la casa y dejando a Musa sola con Stella)

-Parece ser que eres muy callada algo que no parecías el otro día

-Con respecto a eso señora, yo quería ofrecer una disculpa

-No te preocupes por eso cualquier persona bueno o por lo menos yo hubiera reaccionado así, aunque seamos honesta mi Riven no esta nada mal, y por cierto no me digas señora que me haces sentir vieja y arrugada y como vez de eso no tengo nada, llámame Stella

-Esta bien se… (Musa sintió como unos ojos se le clavaban) Stella

-Mucho mejor, ahora acompáñame te prestare algo que te puedas poner (tomándola de la mano, mientras la conducía por la casa, después por las escaleras, hasta llegar a una puerta al abrirla a Musa casi se le cae la boca ella pensó que la llevaba a la habitación de Stella y Brandon pero en realidad estaba en su closet)

-Que te parece puedes escoger lo que quieras (señalando todo)

Si bien Musa tenia bastante ropa no en esta magnitud parecía que la madre de Riven estaba obsesionada con la moda.

-Mira esto te quedaría divino (señalando unos pantalones comando) como que tu look es informal verdad, deja ver que tengo (decía recorriendo ropa, sacando cosas de los cajones, etc.) Que te parece esto (sacando un vestido de verano)

-Esta muy bonito, pero estamos en invierno (dijo un poco apenada)

-Eso es cierto, perdón (sumergiéndose entre mas montones de ropa)

Después de alrededor de muchos minutos revoloteando ropa, por fin encontró algo que pudiera utilizar acorde al clima y a la tendencia informal de musa.

-Ponte esto (dándole las cosas)

Musa hizo lo que le ordeno la madre de Riven después de todo se lo debía por haber sido descortés la otra vez.

-Ahora un poco de maquillaje y peinado (dijo sosteniéndola)

-No hace falta en verdad no hace falta

-Tonterías, no pensaras andar así por la calle, creeme querida no te favorece nada

Musa casi se muere con el comentario que le quería decir que se veía mal, pero se trago su contestación aunque se le retorciera el hígado en el intento, después de casi una hora bajo el dominio de Stella, Musa por fin quedo lista.

-Listo (dijo Stella colocando a Musa delante de un espejo)

Musa se miro al espejo su maquillaje era tenue y sencillo dándole un look muy natural, su cabello suelto, planchado enmarcaba su rostro, su ropa si bien era casual combinaba increíblemente que consistía en unos pantalones de carpintero (de los que tienen muchas bolsitas a los lados) en color café, una blusa blanca de botones y un suéter en color rosa estaba impecable la madre de Riven si que sabia de esto.

-Te vez muy bien, a por cierto ya que estas aquí por que no discutimos lo de tu fiesta de compromiso y adelantamos algunos planes de la boda, tu madre y yo hemos estado discutiéndolo.

-Las decisiones que tomen ustedes, por mi están mas que aprobadas (tratando de salvarse de la tortura que seria soportar a su madre, a su futura suegra ya sus dos hermanas)

-Tonterías niña tu tienes que estar con nosotras todo el proceso

-Esta bien (dijo resignada y con una sonrisa mas que fingida)

-Muy bien, primero que nada estábamos pensando que la fiesta de compromiso fuera este viernes en un restaurante divino que se acaba de inaugurar ¿que te parece?

-Por mi esta muy bien, pero no deberíamos consultarlo con Riven

-Pero niña que dices, los hombres no sirven para nada de estas cosas, bueno mas que para pagar por ellas jajaja, además lo único que harían es estorbar

-Se puede (se escucho una voz masculina al tocar la puerta)

-Adelante (respondió Stella) Amor llegaste, mira quien esta aquí (dijo emocionada al ver a Brandon)

-Hola Musa como estas (pregunto este)

-Muy bien gracias señor y usted

-Señor pero si somos prácticamente familia ya, dime Brandon o Papá (bacilo este al final) que estaban haciendo (pregunto con voz interrogatorio a la vez que se paraba al lado de su mujer y le daba un tierno beso en la cabeza)

-Cosas de mujeres amor

-De seguro tiene que ver con la tarjeta te conozco

-Amor como crees, tú me conoces (con cara de inocente)

-Por que te conozco lo pregunto

Musa no pudo evitar pensar en por que sus padres no podían ser como esta pareja frente a sus ojos felices.

-Te pasa algo (pregunto Brandon, al observar que musa estaba distraída)

-NO, para nada

-De seguro pensando en mi muchacho (dijo Brandon) por cierto donde esta

-Aquí estoy (contesto Riven desde la puerta)

-Cuanto tiempo tienes ahí

-Ni un minuto escuche mucho barullo y decidí venir a ver que era tanto alboroto

-Que les parece si comemos (dijo Stella) te quedas Musa (Pregunto mirándola)

-Si gracias

Después de pasar una muy agradable comida y tiempo con Riven y su familia decidí que era hora de irme a casa, Riven se ofreció varias veces a acompañarme en el auto a esto yo me rehusé y después de mucho empeño logre convencerlo de que estaría bien, llegue a mi casa en la tarde alrededor de las 6:00 parecía que no había nadie ya todo estaba muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto, justo antes de subir las escaleras fui interceptada por mi padre quien no me dio tiempo de decir nada.

-Esto es para que aprendas a comportarte (dándole una bofetada)

Yo estaba enmudecida, mi padre quien jamás me había colocado una mano encima lo estaba haciendo, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse con lagrimas las cual retuve con todo mi coraje no me dolía el golpe si no el hecho de que lo hiciera.

-No quiero más estupideces niña, lo entiendes o quieres otra para que te quepa en la cabeza, ahora vete a tu cuarto y mas te vale que de ahora en adelante estés más que dispuesta a cooperar (dejando a musa aun parada al pie de la escalera)

Poco a poco me fui desplomando junto a la escalera donde llore mi pena.

Lo que resto de semana fue una locura con los preparativos del compromiso, desde elegir vestido adecuado para la ocasión, hasta llamar a la prensa para que acudiera, en verdad era un desorden del cual yo no entendía nada solo me limitaba a decir si a todo lo que proponían mi madre, Stella y mis hermana, durante todo este tiempo no pude ver a Riven ni un segundo por lo que estaba muy ansiosa de verlo por fin. A unas cuantas horas de la fiesta mis hermanas entraban y salían de mi habitación, mi madre gritaba como loca por toda la casa, mientras que yo me lo trataba de tomar con calma aunque nadie quería dejar que esto fuera así.

-Por Dios hija apurate (decía una Tecna desesperada)

-Pero si solo me falta ponerme el vestido

-Si pero mira que horas son, solo apurate esta bien (saliendo de la habitación)

Segundos más tarde entro Bloom desesperada

-Préstame tu rimen (abriendo uno de los cajones del tocador)

-Adelante

Mientras Bloom hacia eso, Flora entro desespera preguntando que zapatos se ponían, esto si que iba a ser difícil después de lidiar con todo por fin pude terminar de alistarme Salimos de la casa pocos minutos antes de la hora prevista por lo que mi padre tuvo que manejar a toda velocidad lo que hace que casi atropelláramos a dos pobres niños, llegamos justo a la hora por lo que me tuve que bajar corriendo, el lugar estaba repleto de invitados y prensa, yo me sentía abrumada por no poder encontrar a Riven, hasta que este me encontró a mi, lentamente sentí como unas manos me sujetaban por la cintura

-Me buscabas (dijo con voz profunda en mi oído)

-De hecho buscaba el baño (dije en broma)

-Miren son los prometidos (dijo un fotógrafo)

-Gracias (pensé de manera irónica, ya que en un segundos estábamos siendo fotografiados e interrogados por todos lados)

-Uno a la vez (dijo Riven)

-En verdad su familia era tan importante (volví a pensar) Musa aquí (escuche como alguien me hablaba sacándome de mis pensamientos) Que usas hoy

-Perdón

-Si de quien es tu vestido

-Carolina herrera (refiriéndose a su exquisito vestido color lavanda straple a media pierna)

-Donde se conocieron

-Nos conocimos en la calle fue algo cómico de hecho (Dijo Riven)

-La boda para cuando

-Para el 20 del próximo mes

-Ya señores suficiente, es hora de que la pareja disfrute de la fiesta (dijo Brandon interrumpiendo y por fin librándonos de esa agonía)

-Te ves maravillosa (dijo Riven en cuanto nos separamos del alboroto)

-Gracias (sonrojándose) tu tampoco te vez nada mal (Riven vestía un traje en color oscuro con camisa gris y corbata gris oscura)

-Por cierto quiero presentarte a unas personas, esperame un segundo aquí

-Esta bien (contesto, en cuanto se fue, sus dos hermanas llegaron a platicar)

-Que tal estuvo tu mini conferencia

-Que graciosa Bloom, Jamás pensé que la familia de Riven fuera tan importante

-Pues ya lo vez parecían una pareja de famosos con tanta atención (dijo Flora)

-Bueno es que tienes que entender Flora que no todos los días se casa uno de los solteros mas cotizados por todas (dijo Bloom haciendo un signo que simbolizaba dinero con la mano)

-Pero que dices Bloom cállate (dijo Musa molesta)

-Pues es la verdad hermanita, tienes aquí a una minita es guapo, joven, inteligente y rico que mas puedes pedir (continuo Bloom)

Mientras nosotras seguíamos discutiendo el asunto lo mas discretamente posible, Riven se acerco a nosotras con otros dos jóvenes muy guapo, uno de ellos con cabello rubio y ojos azul intenso que parecían dos piscinas de agua, el otro de ellos de extraña y misteriosa apariencia su mirada tranquila, los dos eran jóvenes y muy guapos en diferentes estilos y eso parecían haberlo notados mis hermanas a las cuales los ojos les brillaban y un ligero color rojizo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Amor quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo Helia y a mi primo Sky (primero señalando al joven de apariencia tranquila, para después señalar al de los ojos azules)

-Mucho gusto

-El placer es nuestro (contesto Helia)

-Riven nos habías dicho que tu prometida era bonita, pero te quedaste corto en describirla primo (dijo Sky)

-Y quienes son estas dos bellezas (pregunto Helia)

-Perdón e sido muy descortés ellas son mis hermanas, Bloom y Flora

-Encantado de conocerla (dijo Helia mirando fijamente a los ojos a Flora)

-Muchos gusto, quieres algo de tomar (se presento y ofreció rápidamente Sky a Bloom, quien no puedo negar su ofrecimiento)

Mientras esto ocurría ninguno de nosotros nos percatamos de la presencia de otra persona a las espaldas del grupo

-Y a mi no me vas a presentar Riven (dijo una voz seductora)

-Quien eres tu (pregunto Musa ingenuamente)

-Mi nombre es Darcy mucho gusto soy la hermana de Helia y ex novia de Riven (extendiéndole la mano)

-Mucho gusto, hermana de ellas dos y prometida de Riven (dijo Musa marcando su territorio y aceptando su saludo)

-Veo que te conseguiste a alguien para olvidarme chuiquito (tocándole la barbilla)

-No se consiguió a alguien se va a casar con alguien o sea conmigo (las cosas comenzaban a ponerse un poco duras)

-Que genio, yo lo consideraría dos veces antes de casarme con alguien así, bueno Riven te dejo para que disfrutes la fiesta, ya sabes donde encontrarme si necesitas algo verdad (guiñándole el ojo, Musa estaba que explotaba) Ha por cierto felicidades (dijo esta antes de alejarse)

-Yo la mato (dijo Musa en un arranque)

-Tranquilízate (le dijo Flora al oído) no es conveniente, déjalo así

-Necesito aire, con permiso (abriéndose paso)

-Musa espera (dijo Riven siguiéndola)

Musa salio del restaurante hecha una fiera seguida de Riven

-A donde vas

-A ningún lado, no más necesito aire

-Estas celosa

-No, no estoy celosa, solo necesito aire (moviendo las manos)

-Musa cariño no te pongas así

-Así como (cuestiono retadoramente)

-Como te estas poniendo ahorita

-Y como es que me estoy poniendo (gritando)

-Celosa

-Ya te dije que no estoy celosa, por décima ocasión no lo estoy, solo necesito aire (gritando)

-De hecho es por segunda ocasión que lo mencione, pero ya no pasa nada Darcy solo estaba jugando

-Pues para mi no lo parecía, por que no le dijiste algo haber dime por que (dándole golpes con el dedo en el pecho)

-Que querías que hiciera no podía hacer un escándalo, además no necesitas aire estas celosa (perdiendo la paciencia)

-Que no estoy celosa

-Que si lo estas y eso me gusta

-Como que te gusta

-Si me gusta por que por fin se que sientes algo por mi (confeso)

-Riven yo….

-No digas nada solo entremos a la fiesta, que te vas a resfriar

-Si estoy celosa (le dijo justo antes de cruzar la puerta hacia adentro lo que provoco que Riven sonriera)

En otro lado dentro de la fiesta una muy animada Bloom baila con Sky

-Y cuantos años tienes (pregunto Sky al oído de Bloom)

-17 y tú

-18

-Pensé que eras más grande

-Gracias por decirme viejo

-No no es eso (decía apenada) es que pensé que podrías ser de la edad de Riven (tratando de justificarse)

-No para nada Riven es un betabel al lado mío

-Jajaja (empezó a reírse Bloom por el comentario de este lo cual hizo que Sky comenzara a reírse también)

-Sabes tu risa es contagiosa (logro decir entre carcajada y carcajada) y eso me gusta (poniéndose serio, lo cual hizo que Bloom dejara de reírse y se sonrojara) sabes algo Bloom

-Que Sky

-Este estaba apunto de decirle que era muy bonita pero pensó que seria algo inapropiado Quieres algo de tomar logro ofrecer al final, Bloom se sintió decepcionada por lo que dijo mas sin embargo acepto de nueva cuanta su invitación

Al otro lado del restaurante se encontraba Flora sentada mirando a su hermana divertirse mientras platicaba con Helia

-Así que Ella no recuerdo sus nombre es tu hermana

-Si Darcy es mi hermana, aunque a veces no lo parezca, somos tan diferentes

-Y que relación tuvo o sostiene con Riven (tratando de sacarle información)

-La verdad no mucha desde que terminaron

-O sea que fueron pareja

-Así es, hace mas de 2 años de esos, los tres nos conocimos desde niños yo por que acudía a su mismo colegio y Darcy por ser simplemente mi hermana, cuando Riven cumplió la mayoría de edad comenzó a salir con Darcy lo cual no me molestaba en lo absoluto ya que yo conocía todo sobre el; la relación fue muy duradera alrededor de 4 años en los cuales Riven probo querer a mi hermana el problema fue que ella no lo quería como el.

-Ya veo

-Pero no hablemos más de cosas del pasado y sin importancia, mejor hablemos de ti (mirándola fijamente)

-De mí

-Si de ti

-Y que te gustaría saber

-Todo (tomándole la mano lo que provoco que esta se sonrojara)

Después del incidente entre Riven y Musa la fiesta transcurrió maravillosamente.

Al día siguiente……

Musa, musa tienes que ver esto

-Déjenme dormir

-Despiertate floja

-Que quieren, me dormí a las 4 de la mañana

-Todas nos dormimos a esa hora, anda ya abre los ojos

-Que es lo que quieren que vea (entre abriendo los ojos)

-Esto (dijo flora sosteniendo un periódico en mi cara)

-Eso (dejándome caer a la cama otra vez)

-Levántate Musa, eres tu

-Y eso que, déjame dormir

-Que estas en primera plana en el periódico y no te quieres ver

-No, quiero dormir (tapándose la cabeza con la almohada)

-Como quieras te lo dejo aquí por si lo quieres ver

Musa se despertó en cuanto flora salio de la habitación, tomo el periódico y lo miro en primera plana como había dicho flora había una foto gigante de ella sostenida por la cintura y arriba un encabezado que decía "SE CASA EL SOLTERO MAS COTISADO" Dios fue lo único que pensó musa aventando el periódico al suelo, aunque le desagradaba el titulo y toda la propaganda que se estaba haciendo por nada tenia que admitir que era una muy buena foto

Fin del capitulo 4…..

Nota de autora: Y bien que les pareció, la neta no se si este bueno este capitulo, pero espero en Dios que este decente, ya saben comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, sugerencias, etc. Son súper bien recibidas, y como ya lo saben a continuación vienen las contestaciones de los reviews sigo en protesta.

Ar-Narwen: Hola como estas, espero que súper bien y bien que te pareció aquí por fin hubo algo de celos y pues por fin se empezara a entrelazar el drama, si yo también adoro a Riven que lo adoro lo amo ., jejeje sigo buscando mi Riven personal Santa por favor si no me traes a mi Enishi o a mi Aoshi mandame a mi Riven please! Jejeje, regresando al tema si sigo con las faltas de ortografía pero ya me compraron un libro para eso en verdad es mi coco, junto con las matemáticas , Bueno ya me despido cuídate mucho y nos estamos leyendo por aquí en la siguiente actualización o si gustas agregarme tu MSN para echarnos una platicadita con gusto, nos estamos viendo cuídate byess, atte. Polita

Reiko Navi-san: hola! Primero que nada muchas gracias por el apoyo de la protesta y pues claro el apoyo brindado a mi fic, que bueno que te gusta y que has sido paciente conmigo, como vez ya se empezó a complicar un poquito aunque no lo parezca, ha por cierto ya me di una vuelta por tus fics aunque solamente leí uno me gusto mucho y te deje review no se si lo hayas visto por cierto me encantaría platicar contigo así que si gustas agregarme en tu MSN estaría genial, cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo atte. Polita

Hermione-Mai: hola muchas gracias por tu review y el apoyo que bueno que te gusto espero que este capitulo también halla sido de tu agrado, por cierto ya cheque tu actualización me ha gustado mucho tu fic es muy chistoso y tiene algo de romance, espero tener pronto tiempo para leer tus otros fics ya sabes donde contactarme si tienes dudas o me quiere comunicar algo mi mail esta a tu disposición, cuídate mucho atte. Polita

IrIs-OdY: hola! Que bueno que te guste mi fic con un toque de sarcasmo por que así soy yo jajajaja, por cierto pues para el galán de flora no batalle mucho ya que es su galán de la segunda temporada pero la neta para su personalidad si batalle ya que no conociendo como es el personaje en realidad por que lo único que se de winx club segunda temporada es que no les cae muy bien según a lo que entendí así que decidí hacerlo hermano de Darcy como para crearle un lado oscuro espero que te haya gustado la elección de todas formas y pues muchas gracias por los ánimos y el apoyo al 100 en verdad lo aprecio mucho por cierto si me quieres agregar a tu MSN me encantaría platicar contigo bueno cuídate mucho atte. Polita

A mis lectores los quiero mucho espero saber de ustedes pronto cuídense mucho y muchas gracias por leer

Si desean contactarme mi mail esta en mi profile

Atte.

Bizcochia Uu (polita)


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de autor: hola! Pues aquí estoy con el capitulo 5 de este fic jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos y tan rápido, bueno este capitulo es de transición ya que es el capitulo antes de la boda si la boda es el siguiente capitulo como la ven, y pues quería decirles que este capitulo tiene mucho Bloom/ Sky y Flora/Helia como lo estaban pidiendo así que disfrútenlo.

Disclaime: Winx club no me pertenece es de rainbow

Disfruten el capitulo…….

CAPITULO 5

"PREPARATIVOS"

Musa estas hermosa, decía su madre mientras observaba como su hija se paraba frente a ella con el vestido de novia. Seguro que serás la novia más bonita de toda la ciudad, le podría ajusta un poquito aquí decía Stella a la costurera y un poquito aquí señalando la bastilla del vestido, quiero que luzcas perfecta, yo simplemente escuchaba pongale esto quietele esto miles de cosas, mientras me contemplaba en el espejo por primera vez en mi vida como novia, la prueba del vestido fue un poco lenta ya que Stella y mi madre daban miles de ordenes sobre los ajustes una vez terminada esta nos dirigimos a la cita con el florista donde escogimos rosas, orquídeas y tulipanes blancos para decorar la iglesia y la recepción mientras decidimos que mi ramo debía de ser de rosas rojas para que resaltara sobre todo, una vez aclarado los costos de la flores, fuimos con el chef a revisar el menú, mi madre y Stella estaba mas emocionadas que yo con los platillos al igual que lo fue con las invitaciones y todo lo demás yo simplemente no podía esperar librarme de este martirio al cual yo era sometida y al cual Riven no era ni siquiera requerido me preguntaba que estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

Riven conducía por las calles rumbo a las oficinas de su empresa, mientras hablaba por el celular.

-Si me vas a acompañar…. Aja……. Si yo espero a que salgas de la junta de con mi padre…. Si si ……..es una sorpresa para musa……OK te veo después Helia….bye (colgando)

Este arribo a su empresa donde estaciono su carro, entro por la puerta de los ejecutivos, después de saludar a muchos empleados llego al piso donde se encontraba su oficina.

-Buenos días señor (dijo su secretaria)

-Buenos días, que tienes para mí

-El señor takeda llamo, dijo que urgía que se comunicara con el, dijo algo sobre la mercancía, también llamo su primo Sky varias veces que le era urgente que le pasara un teléfono, la secretaria siguió dándole los recados de mas de diez socios que habían llamado para felicitarlo y eso es todo señor

-No ha llamado mi prometida

-No señor para nada

-Entonces te voy a pedir de favor, que hables a la florería de siempre y mandes llenar su cuarto de rosas rojas y por favor que le llegue esto junto con las flores (dándole una caja) y que me comuniques con ella después de que hallas hecho eso

-Si señor como usted diga, mientras hablare con takeda y mi primo

-Con permiso señor

Riven se dirigió a su escritorio en cual se sentó, tomo el teléfono y le marco primero a takeda con el que no tardo mucho ya que el problema había sido resuelto para ese momento por lo que decidió llamarle a sky

-Bueno

-Primo me llamaste

-Al fin te comunicas, necesito que me hagas un inmenso favor

-Y cual es ese

- Quiero que me pases el teléfono de la casa de tu novia

-Y eso para que no te abra gustado mi novia tu bien sabes que

-No. No primo sin ofender tu novia es bonita pero no es la mitad de bonita que su hermana Bloom (interrumpiendo)

-Te gusto la pelirroja, esta un poquito desabrida no lo crees

-No primo para nada y más que gustarme me encanto

-Si es así con gusto te lo paso

-Gracias, gracias te debo uno

-No hay de que mira es 9-84-52-20

-Perfecto gracias en verdad primo te debo una

-Si no hay de que adiós

Justo cuando termino de hablar con el, el teléfono sonó

-Si

-Señor, su novia espera en la línea 3

-Gracias

-Amor

-Riven, sálvame (fue lo primero que dijo)

-Como que te salve, te paso algo (preocupado)

-No, es que ya no soporto a tu madre ni a la mía (decía por lo bajito)

-Jajaja

-No te rías, en verdad es una tortura

-Con eso no podré estar en desacuerdo todavía recuerdo cuando era un niño y madre me llevaba de compras con ella

-Entonces sabes por lo que estoy pasando sálvame

-Lo siento cariño, estas sola en esto

-Entonces si no me hablaste para salvarme para que me marcaste

-Solo quería saber como estabas y a que horas regresabas a tu casa

-La verdad no lo se, estamos atoradas aquí con el de los fuegos artificiales, no se cuanto vayamos a tardar por que todavía tenemos otras citas a las cuales acudir

-Ya veo

-Por que

-Por nada solo quería saber

-Riven se escucho una voz entrando a su oficina

-Amor te tengo que colgar Helia acaba de llegar (haciéndole movimientos a este con las mano para que se acercara al escritorio) Te hablo mas tarde si, Te quiero adiós (y sin dar mucha oportunidad para contestación colgó)

Musa estaba algo extrañada, la actitud de Riven era algo sospechosa pero supuso que solo la quería saludar y que le había colgado por motivos importantes.

Musa que te parece si aparece el nombre en el cielo (dijo Stella, lo que hizo que esta regresara a su martirio)

Mientras tanto…….

-Con quien hablabas

-Con mi amor

-Jajá jajá, quien te viera y bien para que me querías

-Quería que me acompañaras a la agencia de viajes

-OHHHH

-Quiero que me ayudes a escoger el viaje de bodas ya que tú eres un romántico empedernido

-Pero si tú nunca has necesitado ayuda para sorprender a alguien, menos a una mujer

-Pues ahora necesito apoyo, ella es diferente y no creo que se sorprenda por las cosas habituales

-Ohhhh, pero si te acompaño a cambio me harías un favor

-Lo que sea

-Darme el teléfono de la hermana de Musa

-Pero que les pasa a ustedes no me digas que te gusto Bloom

-Quien es esa yo estoy hablando de Flora la de pelo castaño tu sabes bonita, morena, con ojos divinos

-Mira quien los viera a los dos

-A cuales dos que acaso tengo competencia

-No Helia tranquilízate, es que Sky me acaba de hablar para pedirme lo mismo nada mas que el quiere salir con Bloom

-Pues que alivio por que si hubiera sido lo contrario no hubiera duda en usar todas mis artimañas

-Si que te pego duro la morena

-Cállate que tu estas igual por su hermana

-Entonces que me acompañas

-claro amigo

Por fin fue hora de almorzar y Bloom por fin se pudo librar de las horribles clases aunque solo en pensar en la clase de matemáticas que seguía de receso se le indigestaba la comida sus amigas se habían adelantado a la cafetería ya que a Bloom se le había olvidado su cartera, de repente comenzó a sonar su celular, antes de contestar reviso el numero lo cual la extrañaba ya que no era familiar pero de todas formas decidió contestar.

-Si bueno

-Bloom (voz masculina)

-Si quien habla (desconociendo la voz)

-Ya tan rápido te olvidaste de mí, habla Sky

-Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios (decía tapando la bocina y brincando para todos lados)

-Como estas Sky (tranquilizándose aunque las manos le temblaban)

-Bien gracias y tú

-También

-Me preguntaba si podía pasar a recogerte a tu colegio me encantaría invitarte a comer si eso te parece bien

-Bloom estaba que se infartaba la estaba invitando a salir

-Y bien (esperando respuesta)

-Si acepto (dijo saliendo de su trance)

-Me podrías decir en que escuela estas

-Conoces el instituto para señoritas danke

-Si

-A pues en ese

-Ok Bloom paso por ti a las 2:00, estoy ansioso de verte nos vemos, adiós

-Adiós (colgando el teléfono) tengo una cita yes!(Brinco)

Las horas pasaron lentas a partir de ese momento Bloom no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio que la vendría a recoger, y por fin el timbre de salida sonó, se despidió de sus mejores amigas y salio muy emocionada del salón recorrió los pasillos y justo afuera de la entrada principal lo vio recargado en su coche, cerca de el miles de niñas lo miraban peligrosamente, esta camino directamente a el con mirada asesina. A Sky le brillaron los ojos en cuanto la vio estaba hermosa en su uniforme escolar, estaba embobado viéndola caminar hacia el parecía un sueño. Mientras el la veía embobado las otras niñas no dejaron de percatarse de la mirada asesina que les era enviada por lo que se comenzaron a dispandir del lugar.

-Hola Bloom (logro decir Sky saliendo de su trace)

-Hola (dijo saliendo cambio sus cara por completo)

-Y bien nos vamos

-Claro

Sky se apresuro a abrirle la puerta de su coche para después abordarlo por el otro lado

-Y bien (dijo Bloom)

-Conozco un lugar genial para comer, espero que te guste la comida mexicana (arrancando el coche)

En otro lugar de la ciudad….

-Maldita te odio (arrugando el periódico enfrente de ella)

-Darcy hija tranquilízate

-Y como quieres que me tranquilice madre, cuando Riven se casa y con esta cosa (histérica)

-Pues quieras o no tú te lo buscaste, recuerdas

-Eso ya no importa lo importante es como lo voy a recuperar, que se preocupe por que esto no se queda así, no se queda así (aventado la bolita de periódico al piso)

Bloom entro a su casa después de haber tenido la mejor cita de su vida no es que antes había tenido otra pero esta había sido todo lo que ella había soñado, Sky se comporto como todo un caballero, amable, simpático, detallista (mirando su flor).

Flash back….

-Caballero una flor para tan bella señorita

-Si déme una (escogiendo un girasol y pagándole al señor)

-Toma preciosa es para ti

Fin del flash back….

El tan solo hecho de acordarse la hacia ponerse como tomate y que su corazón palpitase a mil por hora. De repente el teléfono sonó y Bloom corrió a contestarlo con la esperanza de que fuera Sky.

-Bueno

-Si buenas tardes, se encontrará Flora

-Si permíteme un segundo

-Flora, Flora, TE HABLAN (gritando)

-Ahorita te contesta

-Bueno (se escucho en otra bocina)

-Ahí esta (colgado Bloom)

-Bueno (volvió a decir Flora)

-Flora

-Si, quien habla

-Habla Helia

-Hola Helia como estas

-Muy bien gracias y tú

-También gracias por preguntar

-Flora me preguntaba que si me aceptarías una invitación al cine mañana por la tarde si es que no estas ocupada

-Mañana que es

-Jueves

-Claro que si acepto Helia con mucho gusto

-Entonces paso por ti a las 6:00 esta bien

-Claro, aquí te espero, cuídate nos vemos byes

-Hasta mañana (colgando)

-Que te dijo (dijo Bloom saliendo de la nada)

-Nada que te incumba

-De seguro te invito a salir

-Y si así lo hizo que te importa

-Anda Flora no seas como musa dime, te gusta

-Esta bien si me gusta y si me invito a salir

-Que emocionante

En eso sonó la puerta principal dejando entrar a Musa y a Tecna

-Hola hijas como les fue (dijo Tecna a Bloom y a Flora quienes se encontraban sentadas en la mesita de la sala)

-Bien gracias madre y a ustedes (respondió Flora)

-Muy bien gracias, me voy a retirar a dormir un rato ya que estoy muerta (dijo Tecna saliendo de la sala)

-Con su permiso pero yo voy a seguir el ejemplo (dijo musa)

-Espera (dijo Bloom)

-Adivina, quien tiene una cita mañana y quien tuvo una hoy

-Tuviste una cita (le dijo Flora) y no me lo pensabas decir

-Claro que si tonta (le contesto Bloom)

-La verdad no me interesa tengo sueño (dijo musa poniendo cara de agonía)

-Anda deja te cuento (Dijo Bloom rogándole a su hermana)

-Pero que sea mientras subo a mi cuarto si

-Ok (dijeron las dos)

Mientras subían Bloom contaba todo lo que le había pasado con Sky, además de adelantarse y contar también que Flora tenia una cita con alguien, alo que Flora intervino y dijo que era Helia, mientras decían tantas cosas por fin llegaron al cuarto de musa, esta pensó cama ahí voy abriendo la puerta pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver su cuarto lleno de rosas rojas, musa estaba que no se lo creía.

-Musa es hermoso (dijo Flora tratando de traerla a la vida)

Musa comenzó a caminar hacia adentro ya que hasta ese momento simplemente se había quedando contemplando desde afuera, se dirigió hasta la cama pasando por encima de todos los pétalos de rosas y ahí en medio encontró una caja y una nota

Nota:

Para mi futura esposa

Riven

-Que es (dijo Bloom)

-Anda ábrelo (dijo Flora)

Musa tomo la caja y lentamente la abrió dentro de ella se encontraba la mas exquisita joya que sus ojos hayan visto

-Oh por Dios musa es preciosa (dijo Flora observando la hermosa gargantilla de diamantes montada en oro blanco NA: se acuerdan del collar que utilizo Hillary Swan cuando gano su primer oscar por boys dont cry, pues ese es el collar)

-Deberías de agradecerle a Riven si que se lucio, anda llámalo (dijo Bloom)

-Quieren dejarme en paz, claro que lo voy a llamar pero no para lo que ustedes creen

-Hay musa como quieras (dijo Bloom) Ven Flora vamos a platicar a mi cuarto (continuo)

En cuanto salieron sus hermanas musa tomo el teléfono y le marco a Riven al celular

-Bueno

-Riven

-Amor te gusto el regalo

-Si si me gusto el regalo pero no puedo aceptarlo es demasiado

-Por que no

-Por que es demasiado ostentoso y caro, simplemente es demasiado no lo puedo aceptar

-Claro que puedes como mi futura esposa debes empezar a acostumbrarte a estas cosas

-No no puedo, por que no soy yo, no soy alguien que puedes comprar con camas de rosa y regalos finos

-Musa y quien te esta tratando de comprar

-Pues si no me estas tratando de comprar eso parece no me entiendes Riven

-Claro que te entiendo y por mas que no lo quieras el regalo es tuyo y has con el lo que quiera pero a mi no me lo regresas (colgando)

-Riven, Riven (volvió a tomar el teléfono y marco) ocupado

Al otro lado quien la entiende (grito Riven) pero me va a escuchar (dando vuelta en u y dirigiéndose a la casa de esta)

Musa estaba súper enfadada en verdad era un hermoso collar pero simplemente era demasiado para ella, de repente se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y frente a ella se encontró Riven con mirada enfurecida

-Que haces tú aquí

-Vengo a ver por que no lo quieres

-No es que no lo quiera es que es demasiado

-Demasiado cuando te va a caber en la cabecita que no es demasiado, que demasiado es cuando yo piense que es demasiado si yo te quiero regalar una isla te la regalo entiendes tengo dinero para darte esto y mas

-Es que no lo entiendes Riven me siento comprada

-No no lo entiendo por que no puedes aceptar los regalos y sentirte bien

-En otras circunstancia lo haría, pero no cuando te están dando en matrimonio por la fortuna que perdió tu padre

Riven se quedo helado el no quería que musa se sintiera comprada, Musa yo pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado que acaso no te quieres casar conmigo, por que si es así

-No Riven yo si me quiero casar contigo (interrumpiéndolo) lo que pasa es que no quiero que me des regalos costosos por lo menos hasta que no tengamos de vuelta nuestro dinero (tomado la caja y extendiéndosela para que la tomara)

-No Musa toma este como regalo de bodas, por favor acéptalo prometo no darte nada hasta la boda si así lo deseas

-Gracias por entenderme (abrazándolo)

-Por cierto me encantaría que lo usaras ese día (susurrándole y ajustándose al abrazo)

-Lo haré (acomodándose más en su abrazo)

Fin del capitulo 5…..

Nota de autor: Hola de nuevo y bien que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado por que en verdad no se si me quedo muy bien, ya saben criticas, tomatazos, amenazas etc. Todo es bien recibido, cuídense mucho y a continuación la contestación a sus reviews Oh si!

Miara Makisan: hola como estas amiga no te preocupes yo entiendo, a mi también me pasa a menudo jejeje, muchas gracias por el apoyo que te gusto por cierto ya te acepte en mi MSN espero verte pronto por ahí para platicar, cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo atte. polita

Ar-Narwen: hola amiga! Perdón por lo del capitulo corto, este también esta corto pero son los de transición o de enlace que necesito para el siguiente que es la tan esperada boda y por fin se ponen las cosas dramáticas en los que siguen, bueno espero verte pronto cuídate muchísimo y nos estamos leyendo atte. polita

IrIs-OdY: hola amiga que bueno que te este gustando el fic, espero verte pronto por el MSN ya que hasta la fecha no hemos coincidido , si stella no cambia ni cambiara nunca jajaja, Bloom pues como al vez sigue penosa pero no le da miedo defender lo que quiere y pues si de Helia el problema es que no lo he visto actuar mas que lo que dicen las paginas y pues me entere que es nieto de saladito, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo aunque ha estado un poco corto, espero extenderme mas en el futuro. Cuídate muchísimo atte. Polita

Muchas gracias también a las personas que leen y no dejan review, también los quiero mucho y anímense en verdad no pasa nada espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo.

Atte.

Bizcochia Uu (polita)


	6. Chapter 6

Nota de autor: Hola como están aquí yo escribiendo por fin la boda, no saben lo que sude y llore para hacer este capitulo el cual hasta la fecha no me convence del todo pero espero que solo sea crítica autodestructiva, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Disclaime: Winx club no me pertenece es de rainbow y su creador es Higinio algo así tiene un nombre rarísimo espero que me perdone por no sabérmelo.

Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon.

CAPITULO 6

"LA BODA"

Los días pasaron volando, cada día los preparativos iban mas aprisa y era mas abrumadores; hasta que por fin el tan esperado día llego, eran las 9 de la mañana y ya todos corrían de un lado a otro, mi padre había salido a recoger los vestidos de mis hermanas, mi madre hablaba por teléfono desesperada resolviendo algunos inconvenientes de ultimo minuto y mis hermanas desayunaban antes de que los estilistas llegaran a la casa. Yo por mi parte tan solo contemplaba lo que pasaba a mi alrededor mientras a la vez veía los cientos de regalos de boda que estaban por toda la casa desde la típica licuadora, pasando por vajillas muy finas, hasta muebles, los padres de Riven nos habían regalado una casa la cual todavía yo no conocía y no haría hasta regresar de nuestro viaje de bodas.

-Y tú que haces ahí sentada (escuche la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas)

-Mmmmm.

-Deberías estar bañándote, anda apurate no tardan en llegar los estilistas anda (decía desesperada)

Me pare tranquilamente obedeciendo sus ordenes; después de unos segundos entre a mi cuarto donde tome un larga ducha de agua caliente en mi baño al salir de este mi cuarto se había vuelto literalmente un caos personas entraban y salían, acomodando utensilios de trabajo, mi vestido sobre la cama, una persona me tomo de repente por el brazo y me condujo hasta mi tocador donde me sentó en la silla en cuanto hizo esto una docena de personas estaban sobre mi, unas comenzaron a tomarme los pies, otras las manos, pronto cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba recibiendo algún tipo de tratamiento, alrededor de 3 horas después por fin estuve libre de ellos, casi me desmayo cuando me mire al espejo y me vi hermosa parecía una mujer diferente, mi cabello había sido acomodado en un recogido sencillo, mi maquillaje sencillo pero elegante para la ocasión, tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder reconocerme a mi misma, a partir de ese momento las horas pasaron rápidamente, pronto fue momento de colocarme el vestido el cual era hermoso, era de color blanco marfil hecho a base de seda hindú el corte era strapple continuo hasta terminar en un corte estilo A, el velo me fue colocado al igual que el collar que me había regalo Riven y unos aretes muy sencillos de puntito de diamante los cuales eran casi invisibles para no verme cargada, pronto estaba lista lo único faltante era la cola del vestido la cual fue colocada hasta estar en la estancia, al bajar la escaleras me encontré con mi familia la cual estaba realmente elegante, mi padre vestía un traje de lo mas elegante en negro, por otra parte mi madre traía puesto un hermoso vestido color morado, mis hermanas por su parte al ser damas de honor vestían el mismo vestido el cual era de tirantes muy delgados ceñido al cuerpo y en corte A los dos de color vino (no se me ocurrió otro color). El trayecto a la iglesia fue una agonía ya que tenia que ser la ultima en llegar lo cual hacia que mi corazón palpitase a mil por hora , cuando por fin me baje de la limosina acompañada de mi padre fue un alivio, vi como todos los presentes comenzaron a entrar a la iglesia, Riven, su familia y la mía con excepción de mi padre que me sostenía comenzaban a entrar en parejas, por fin fue mi turno y la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar camine tomada del brazo de mi padre, bajo las miradas penetrantes de los presentes al fondo podía distinguir bajo de mi velo a Riven que me esperaba algo impaciente, pero con una gran sonrisa, por fin estuve a su lado y frente al altar, mi padre me entrego y le murmuro algo al odio lo cual no pude escuchar, después de eso la ceremonia comenzó.

-Hoy nos encontramos aquí reunidos para ofrecer en sagrado matrimonio a esta joven pareja

La ceremonia continuo de forma tranquila mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas fuerte, sentía como este se rebosaba de alegría, de ves en cuando miraba en dirección de Riven y este en dirección mía haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran por minutos enteros.

-Tu Riven Solaria aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla en lo prospero y lo adverso, en la salud y en al enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

Por un momento paso por mi cabeza que Riven no aceptaría, pero esta duda fue diseminada al momento en que de sus labios salieron esas palabras que tanto esperaba Si acepto, al igual que yo por la mente de Riven paso el mismo pensamiento y sino acepta y si sale corriendo; cuando el padre me hizo la misma pregunta a la que yo di la misma respuesta que el un Si acepto, el cual termine con una gran sonrisa, después de eso nos colocamos los anillos, la ceremonia paso tranquila aunque yo me tense otra vez por algunos momentos al escuchar la pregunta forzada y notar la presencia de Darcy

-Si hay alguien que conozca algún impedimento para que no se realice esta boda que hable o que calle para siempre, poco sabia yo que por su mente paso la idea de hablar, pero fue tranquilizada por Helia quien le dirigía una mirada asesina. Al no haber impedimentos para que este enlace se realice, por el poder que otorga la iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, amén ahora si puedes besar a la novia.

Riven se acerco a mi lentamente y me beso enfrente de los presentes este reflejaba tanta ternura y amor. Yo correspondí a este tímidamente algo avergonzada por los invitados. Salimos de la iglesia donde fuimos recibidos por puños de pétalos de rosas y arroz y una multitud enfurecida gritando arriba los novios una y otra vez, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar pronto estaba siendo abrazada por Stella mientras Brandon abrazaba a su hijo, después de recibir varios abrazos nos dirigimos al hotel donde se oficiaría el matrimonio civil y la fiesta.

El matrimonio civil fue rápido y se realizo con pocos presentes en uno de los salones del hotel ya que la fiesta era oficiada en los jardines bajo toldos de este mismo, el ambiente era perfecto, la decoración de todo era impecable y los invitados parecían estar pasándola muy bien. Riven y yo no encontrábamos sentados en una mesa solo para nosotros, yo no podía evitar sonreír al igual que el. De repente se escucho como tocaban un copa y Helia quien era el padrino se levanto para oficiar el famoso brindis, fue un momento muy emotivo ya que dijo que nunca lo había visto tan contento y que mejor mujer para su amigo no podía desear y a su vez que nos deseaba lo mejor, una vida llena de alegrías, yo casi lloro con palabras tan emotivas, después de oficiar el brindis y cortar el pastel, fue el momento para el primer baile como pareja, nos dirigimos al centro de la pista donde comenzamos a bailar bajo la canción de Iris, una de sus manos me tomo la cintura, con la otra lentamente tomo mi mano y la atrapo con la suya la cual después recargo en su pecho, nuestras miradas permanecían el uno en el otro. El mundo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido por completo solo podía escuchar la música y verlo a el. Salimos de nuestro trance cuando nuestros padres pidieron bailar con nosotros y así sucesivamente el resto de los invitados.

Todo en la boda era maravilloso Flora bailaba con Helia y Bloom con Sky, después de tanto tiempo también pude contemplar a mis padres felices, claro sin contar con los padres de Riven que eran el alma de la fiesta. Y así trascurrió la fiesta tranquila y alegremente.

Entrada la madrugada todos los presentes comenzaron a irse a sus casas, nosotros por nuestra parte habíamos reservado un cuarto de hotel para pasar la noche y salir mañana a nuestro viaje de bodas. Mientras hacia eso Riven desapareció de mi lado como veía que tardaba y ya todos se habían ido con excepción de Helia que parecía no encontrar a Darcy decidimos irlos a buscarlo cada quien por lados diferentes. Así que comencé a caminar por los corredores buscando en cada salón que me encontraba; hasta que lo encontré estaba con Darcy a mi distancia no podía entender lo que decían pero si vi algo que me dejo horrorizada.

-Que querías decirme

-Nada en especial

-Si no es nada en especial entonces me voy

-Espera, lo que quería (en ese momento se percato de la presencia de musa y una idea golpeo su mente)

-Y bien que es lo que querías

-Felicitarte como se merece (tomándolo por sorpresa con un beso pasional)

Me quede paralizada en la puerta, no lo podía creer, se estaba besando con Darcy y no teníamos ni un día de casados, para eso me quería, para burlarse de mi para ser un trofeo que tener en casa, me sentía fatal, no sabia que hacer así que hice lo primero que se me vino alejarme de ese lugar, Salí corriendo hecha un paño de lagrimas a la habitación, quería estar sola, quería morirme.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso (dijo un Riven molesto empujándola)

-Por que

-Por que soy feliz Darcy, no lo entiendes por fin tengo algo que es bueno en mi vida y tu no vas a venir a arruinarme todo, así que supéralo y sigue adelante (alejándose de ella)

-Pues ya lo veremos, te doy un mes para que regreses conmigo escuchaste, un mes (gritaba mientras observaba como este se alejaba)

Riven se topo con Helia en los pasillos…

-Riven has visto a mi hermana

-Si esta en ese salón

-Ha por cierto tu esposa te estaba buscando, pero creo que la acabo de ver subir por el elevador

-Gracias amigo

-Ten una buen anoche (dándole una palmada en la espalada)

Helia entro al salón donde le había dicho Riven que se encontraba su hermana y así como el había dicho ahí la encontró hecha una furia

-Que te pasa Darcy (pregunto preocupado)

-Nada solo que no soporto verlo casado con otra (apretando los puños)

-Tienes que entender Darcy, que la vida sigue y después de que tu lo dejaras por otro, el estuvo devastado. Que querías que hiciera esperarte toda la vida, tienes que seguir adelante

-No quiero Helia, Riven es mío y volverá a ser mío eso te lo aseguro (saliendo del salón)

-Esperame Darcy no te puedes ir sola (preocupado)

Riven subió hasta el pent house que era donde estaban siendo hospedados por la noche, abrió la puerta impaciente por encontrar a musa al hacerlo se espanto, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, los jarrones habían sido rotos, había agua en el piso, los cojines tirados era simplemente un desastre.

-Musa, donde esta (decía preocupado y corriendo hasta el cuarto donde dormirían, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una musa bastante borracha sosteniendo una botella en su mano y sentada sobre la cama, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas) amor que tienes (acercándose a ella)

-No te acerques (dijo en un susurro el cual Riven no escucho por su preocupación) te dije que no te acercaras (aventándole la botella, este alcanzo a esquivarla)

-Que te pasa amor, tranquilízate

-Que me pasa como te atreves a pedir que me tranquilice, que es lo que quieres de mí, que más quieres de mí (con ojos llenos de furia, pero sobretodo de rencor)

-Musa no se a que te refieres si no me dices no puedo saber que te pasa

-Yo te amaba, como pudiste, yo te abrí mi corazón y tú y tú… (Llorando intensamente, sin poder terminar lo que decía)

-No entiendo que te pasa (decía consternado) pero estoy seguro que lo podemos resolver (acercándose lo suficiente para abrazarla, musa por unos segundos se relajo pero se volvió a tensar al sentir a Riven dándole pequeños besos que iban desde su cuello hasta su oreja)

-Suéltame maldito, vete con tus amantes (empujándolo)

-Que amantes, no se que tienes y si no me los dices no vamos allegar a ningún lado (dijo Riven saliéndose totalmente de sus casillas)

-Largate con ellas por que de mi no vas a obtener nada

-Musa que te pasa tu eres mi esposa y como tal me vas a responder (ya bastante enojado)

-Así que lo que quieres es esto (agarrandose la parte de arriba del vestido, para después comenzar a romperlo y dejar partes de su cuerpo descubiertas) si esto es lo que quieres tómalo, quieres mi cuerpo pues tómalo Riven no me importa, por que esto (llevándose la mano al corazón) ya no lo podrás tener, así que si quieres mi cuerpo para ir a presumirle a tus amigos de que me pudiste domar hazlo no me importa por que lo mas importante no lo tendrás, así que tómame hazme el amor (haciendo un signo entre comillas) pero será como si se lo hicieras aun cadáver, anda ven (tomándole una mano y colocándosela en uno de sus pechos) tómalo es todo tuyo , después de todo fue por lo que pagaste (diciendo con desprecio la ultima parte)

-No me tientes (conteniendo su rabia y su lujuria)

-No te estoy tentando, solo te estoy diciendo que te complazcas, tómalo así por fin me podrás dejar en paz (sentándose en la cama, sus ojos cristalino tratando de contener las lagrimas, dejándose caer sobre lo que le quedaba de vestido de novia) tómalo acaso no es lo que quieres (comenzó a levantarse la falda mientras a su vez abría las piernas de una forma provocadora) Aquí esta (abriendo a un mas las piernas, Riven trago saliva ante semejante espectáculo no podía contener mas su necesidad por ella)

-Si eso es lo que quieres (por fin logro pronunciar para después atraerla a el y capturar sus labios con los suyos con una fuerza y pasión descomunal, musa no contestaba a ninguna de sus caricias en verdad era como si fuera un cadáver, así que con un empujón se deshizo de ella dejándola sobre la cama para después salir del cuarto azotando la puerta tras de si)

Musa permaneció tendida en la cama llorando un poco mas, hasta que sobre el buró vio los boletos de avión, quería escapar y ahí como una señal divina tenia lo que necesitaba, así que en un arranque comenzó a hacer su maleta, se quito el vestido y entro al baño donde analizo muy bien lo que haría, salio de este se cambio, tomo el boleto y dinero de la cartera de Riven no creo que se moleste y la verdad si lo hace me vale pensó se iría a ese viaje sin el.

Riven bajo al bar del hotel, donde pidió una botella de Vodka, no entendía lo que pasaba y en estos momentos lo que menos quería era entender solo olvidar.

Por otro lado musa se asomo cautelosamente por la puerta del cuarto hacia el resto de la habitación, quería corroborar que Riven no estuviera en ella para poder escapar si no le seria imposible, miro a todos lados y comprobó que no se encontraba dentro esta salio de la habitación y de ahí del hotel su destino el aeropuerto.

Riven arribo al cuarto justo al amanecer, en un estado bastante deplorable.

-Musa, musa (gritaba, sin obtener respuesta a cambio, busco por todo el lugar sin encontrar rastro de ella, solo le falta el cuarto donde la había encontrado horas antes) donde se abra metido (pensó) Me duele la cabeza (dijo llevándose la mano a esta) si estas ahí abre la puerta (dando de golpes a la puerta de ese cuarto, pero al girar la perilla se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta) Musa (volvió a preguntar a la vez que caminaba por el cuarto) demonios (dijo al mirar el buró con solo uno de los boletos y su cartera abierta)

En el aeropuerto….

-Su boleto por favor, gracias, Primera clase asiento 2

-Gracias (entrando al avión)

El vuelo fue tranquilo y largo alrededor de 4 horas, pero por fin había llegado a su destino, el lugar era exótico simplemente hermoso un paraíso veraniego, al salir del aeropuerto una camioneta esperaba por ellos, musa excuso a su "marido" diciendo que la alcanzaría luego debido a una emergencia de trabajo evitando de esa forma sospechas y preguntas, el chofer la condujo hasta una cabaña de playa en la zona mas exclusiva.

-Espero que disfrute su estancia

-Si gracias

Musa entro al lugar este era simplemente hermoso, con vista al mar, la propiedad era privada por lo que la playa a su vez lo era evitando de esta forma cualquier contacto con la gente, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, en cuanto corroboro que estaba sola por fin se dio el lujo de desplomarse ya no aguantaba mas el traer esa mascara bajo la cual ocultaba sus sentimientos y por fin se permitió de nueva cuenta llorar hasta que sus ojos no derramaron una sola mas.

Conforme pasaba el día musa pensó que su dolor desaparecería pero no era así al contrario este aumentaba, la imagen de Riven besando a Darcy le llegaba de golpe a su cabeza una y otra vez sin darle descanso alguno, haciéndola sentir miserable, desdichada, humillada. Musa salio de la casa y se recostó en una silla de playa para contemplar el atardecer, no sabia por que pero siempre le había tranquilizado verlos y ahí con la increíble vista al mar esta cayo rendida al cansancio y a la tristeza.

Riven arribo entrada la madrugada a la cabaña, Musa estaba loca si pensaba que no la seguiría ella le debía una explicación sobre su comportamiento. El lugar estaba en penumbras ni una luz había sido encendida, este camino con cautela esta vez pensaba atraparla y no dejarla escapar hasta que el asunto fuera resuelto. Camino por toda la casa en busca de esta pero no la encontró por lo que pensó que podría haber ido a dar una vuelta lo cual le preocupaba, se apresuro a la terraza ha esperarla y fue ahí donde la encontró, ella estaba completamente dormida su cuerpo era enmarcado por la luz de luna aunque su cara se encontraba brillosa e hinchada por las lagrimas derramada, no era suficiente para opacar su belleza. Que fue lo que te hice (susurro hincándose a su lado, mientras acomodaba con su mano uno de sus mechones de cabello) quisiera saberlo (acariciándole la mejilla) Riven dijo en un susurro ella comenzando a despertarse, shsh shs…. (Colocándole una mano en la boca) no digas nada (levantándola en brazos para dirigirse dentro de la cabaña) es esto un sueño (pregunto esperanzada) solo si tu quieres que sea (fue su contestación) Riven camino hasta la habitación principal donde deposito a una Musa bastante vulnerable y adormilada en la cama, este poco a poco la fue desvistiendo para que pudiera dormir; destendiendo la cama la coloco debajo de las sabanas, este se desvistió el mismo y se metió a la cama con ella, Musa lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta, que tienes estrechando su cuerpo mas hacia el, mientras a su vez buscaba su mirada, Te amo le dijo el a ella, lo que hizo que llorara el doble y lo empujara con fuerza a la vez que salía de la cama esta se tambaleo por unos segundos ya no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para pararse

-No digas eso si no lo sientes de verdad

-Pero eso es lo que siento (saliendo de la cama)

-Si me amaras no te hubieras besado con Darcy y no lo vayas a negarlo por que yo los vi, no entiendo por que me seguiste, yo solo quiero estar sola olvidarme de ti.

-Por que te amo están difícil de entender que te vine a buscar por eso, además yo no la bese ella lo hizo

-Y tu estuviste mas que feliz en aceptarlo, por que no hiciste nada Riven por que (interrumpiéndolo)

-Claro que lo hice y si tanto la quisiera no estaría contigo estaría con ella en estos momentos, pideme lo que sea para probarte que te amo, pidelo (rogó)

-Quiero el divorcio (dijo en seco pero con cierto tono de burla)

-Todo menos eso

-Entonces si soy tu trofeo si me amaras me dejarías ir, te largarías con tu amante y me dejaras en paz

-Por que te amo no lo voy a hacer, no lo entiendes yo no hice nada (sujetándola por los hombros, esta agacho la mirada inmediatamente) mírame cuando te hablo (zarandeándola) te amo y no me cansare de decírtelo una y otra vez te amo, te amo

-Yo simplemente no te creo (mirándolo con tristeza)

-Dime que no me amas (reclamo este)

-No me pidas eso por que es algo que no puedo hacer, por que yo te amo (dijo con voz desgarradora, sus rodillas no pudieron mas flaqueando en ese momento quedando solo sostenida por la fuerza de los brazos de Riven)

-Entonces por que no me crees

-Por que lo vi, yo los vi, Dios (decía ahogando la voz en un grito desgarrador)

-Déjame probarte que te amo (susurrándole en el oído) por favor (y con esa ultima frase la beso)

Musa ofreció muy poca resistencia al beso propiciado por el, ya no quería luchar, quería sentir, lentamente el beso se fue convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado, la lengua de el se introdujo en su boca explorando cada uno de los rincones de esta, este la levanto en brazos jamás abandonando sus labios para depositarla en el centro de la cama, se separaron por unos segundos por la necesidad de aire, Riven se dio el lujo de contemplarla por un minuto completo sus miradas cruzándose por instantes mandando sensaciones por todo sus cuerpo, lentamente el rozo con su mano su mejilla derecha en un gesto tierno sintiéndola pegajosa y húmeda por las lagrimas derramadas, a este gesto ella reacciono cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia su mano buscando sentir el ansiado cariño, Riven descendió su cara y le deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla para después ir descendiendo con una serie de pequeños besos que parecían toques de plumas hasta llegar a su cuello donde comenzó a depositar a su vez pequeñas mordidas lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca pero no para lastimarla, su mano izquierda lentamente fue subiendo desde su pierna, pasando por su cintura donde se dio el lujo de apretar un poco hasta llegar a su pecho recorriendo de esta forma sus majestuosas curvas, sintiendo como su piel era recorrida su cuerpo comenzó a sentir sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, Riven comenzó a masajear lentamente su pecho; mientras con su boca seguía atacando su cuello, su otra mano comenzó a descender hasta su abdomen el cual acaricio una y otra vez de vez en cuando apretándola lentamente, Musa lenta y tímidamente llevo sus manos hasta la base del cuello de Riven acariciando sus suaves cabellos, este se desocupo por unos segundos de su cuello y la volvió a mirar intensamente para después unir de nueva cuenta sus labios, entrelazando esta vez sus lenguas en una batalla pasional, entrando y saliendo de su boca para succionar sus labios con profundidad lo que provoco que Musa dejara escapar uno que otro gemido ahogado, lo cual hizo que Riven se excitará aun mas llevando una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y otra a su espalda la atrajo mas así si colocándola en una posición semi sentada; recargándola en la cabecera de la cama, el beso duro unos segundos mas hasta que se separaron en busca del tan esencial aire.

De los labios de Musa escaparon una palabra que Riven jamás imaginaria escuchar "Tócame" dijo con voz entrecortada debido a la falta de aliento, ha estas palabras este la miro con lujuria incontenible, lentamente fue bajando los tirantes de su sostén recorriendo a su vez con la lengua el tramo desde su cuello hasta su hombro para terminar con ligero beso, retomado el camino ya trazado comenzó a soplar por encima de este haciendo que electricidad recorriera por su cuerpo, sus manos mientras tanto recorrieron su espalda hasta que llegaron al broche el cual deshizo, quitando la prenda lentamente pudo notar como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y como desviaba su rostro para esconder su mirada llena de vergüenza al dejar su cuerpo descubierto.

-No tengas pena, eres hermosa (levantando su rostro por la barbilla)

Lentamente musa llevo sus manos tímidas e inexpertas hasta el torso descubierto y bien formado de este donde ligeramente con las yemas de su dedos se dio el lujo de rozarlo, al ver el temor reflejado en sus ojos Riven detuvo su mano y la coloco en su propio pecho

-Toca no tengas miedo (dijo con voz profunda, guiando su mano a través de su cuerpo, musa movió la cabeza en negativa) si no quieres tocar entonces yo lo haré tomando el mando de la situación, halándola se dejo caer sobre la cama con ella encima para después girarse dejándola bajo de si con extremo deseo ataco sus pechos con su boca comenzó succionar uno de estos, mientras estrujaba el otro con la mano libre, Musa estaba sin aliento por el placer adquirido con esta acción, descendiendo la mano que le estruja uno de sus senos Riven la condujo hasta su prenda mas intima de la cual se deshizo dejándola completamente expuesta, subiendo habilidosa mente su mano llego hasta su parte mas preciada la cual rozo con su mano lo que hizo que esta se arqueara, sin previo aviso introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella lo cual hizo que esta gimiera de placer lo que lo éxito notablemente, tomando su falta de protesta como una aprobación saco lentamente el dedo para introducirle de nueva cuenta cuidadosamente por sus pliegues, Musa lloriqueo al experimentar algo desconocido, sus piernas inconscientemente cambiaron de posición facilitándole el acceso a un mas a Riven, dirigiendo su boca nuevamente a sus labios este los tomo con una rudeza y pasión descomunal, su lengua saliendo de su boca tentándola y saboreándola una y otra vez, comenzando a introducir otro dedo por los delicados pliegues de ella sintiendo su humedad y calor comenzando a moverlos a mayor velocidad sin descuidar su boca la cual continuaba atacando con fervientes besos, dándole a Musa lo suficiente como para gemir de placer sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de cada oleada de placer proporcionada, su cuerpo estaba húmedo y caliente y frente a el, los besos proporcionados por el eran simplemente devoradores al grado de dejarla sin aliento, ella soltó un grito decepción al sentir como los labios de Riven abandonaban su boca pero volvió a sentirse mejor cuando este descendió y subió por su cuello para volver a atacar su boca con esa experiencia tan característica, al vez que otro dedo comenzaba a jugar dentro de ella dándole aun mas placer, encontrando uno de sus puntos mas sensibles lo cual hacia que su respiración se entrecortara aun mas, haciendo un intento desesperado por alcanzar su muñeca y retirarlo de ahí musa se vio aun mas invadida lo que hizo apretara con fuerza la colcha de la cama.

Estaba tan húmeda pensaba Riven, tan caliente que no tardaría mucho en venirse sola y así como lo predijo sintió como las paredes de esta se contraían alrededor de sus dedos mandándola a las nubes por primera vez en la noche, esta soltó un grito de placer el cual fue silenciado por una mordida en sus labios por parte de el. Musa cayo rendida a la cama pero la noche y su placer estaba poco por acabarse. Riven comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas desde el centro de su pecho hasta su ombligo, su aroma era embriagante y su sabor era a vainilla pensó el, con sus manos le acaricio lentamente y en forma circular el pezón poniéndolo duro bajo su tacto, desocupándose por unos minutos de esa parte de su cuerpo descendió las manos hasta sus muslos donde los separo dejándola expuesta de nueva cuenta, descendiendo su cara entremedio de sus piernas paso su lengua por encima de sus labios , para después introducirte la legua por los pliegues encontrando su punto de excitación de nueva cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo, sus gemidos y gritos de placer inundaban sus oídos.

-Riven (dijo entre cortado mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cabellera con la cual comenzó a jugar e inclusive empujar mas hacia el fondo)

Pronto su segundo orgasmo la invadió, Riven levanto su cara y beso su vientre para después con su mano tomar una mano que había caído exhausta y depositarle un suave y tierno beso.

-Eres hermosa Musa, simplemente hermosa (subiendo hasta su altura para descansar al lado de ella)

Gentilmente Riven tomo su cara entre sus manos y la contemplo. Musa instantáneamente mordió su labio en señal de nerviosismo, pero a la vez regresándole la mirada el tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, si hubieran pasado días simplemente no lo hubiera notado ya que sus ojos eran tan intensos que dejar de mirarlos hubiera sido cometer un pecado, esta vez Riven no tomo la iniciativa si no fue ella quien se acerco a el dándole un ligero beso en la nariz, para después descender a su labios y besarlo tiernamente en esta ocasión los besos no eran apasionados ni llenos de deseos si no tiernos, suaves como caricias de ángel, las manos de ella comenzaron a recorrer sus hombros su torso. Ella podía sentir como la virilidad de el estaba a punto de estallar debajo de esa ropa por un momento sintió la curiosidad de verlo de tocarlo, sentía un deseo enorme contenido sin poder hacerlo mas dejo que explotara descendiendo aun mas su mano acaricio por encima esa parte prohibida, los ojos de el se abrieron como platos al sentir el roce, pero comenzó a disfrutar cuando lentamente ella fue masajeando por dentro de su ropa interior su parte; ondas de placer comenzaban a recorrerlo tratando de darle un mayor acceso a su virilidad Riven la separo unos momentos y se deshizo de su ropa interior dejando por primera vez a la vista su miembro triunfal y erecto enfrente de ella, para Musa fue un impacto para sus ojos vírgenes el verlo, llena de curiosidad dirigió su mano hacia el rozando primero la punta con la yema de los dedos para después sujetarlo por completo con las dos manos lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo, para Riven era una tortura y placer combinados a la vez ya que cada roce lo hacían querer consumar la unión querer sentirla, ser uno con ella, pero la dejaría experimentar dejaría que lo tocara que lo conociera que perdiera el miedo, con este pensamiento Riven sintió algo húmedo Dios acaso seria, dijo volteando a ver abajo donde pudo ver la cabeza de Musa recorriendo su lengua sobre su preciada parte, lo que hizo que este gimiera, Musa se separo instantáneamente.

-Hice algo malo (pregunto asustada)

-Al contrario estabas haciendo tu trabajo demasiado bien, pero déjame complacerte esta noche a ti ( acercándose a ella y sumergiéndola el colchón) me han dicho que esto duele al principio pero te prometo que desaparecerá , te lo juro (y con esta ultimas palabras tomo sus labios de nueva cuenta esa noche)

Separando su piernas con su rodilla se posiciono en el centro de ella, su punta lentamente comenzó a acariciar el área humedeciéndola aun mas de lo que estaba lentamente por fin comenzó a entrar en ella estaba tan húmeda, tan calidad, tan apretada desde su primera vez no había vuelto a tener a una virgen en sus manos y el saber que su Musa, su esposa lo era lo estaba volviendo loco quería tomarla de una vez por todas pero debía de contenerse, entrando un poco mas puedo ver que la cara de ella comenzaba a reflejar dolor. Perdóname le susurro este al odio para después entrar por completo dentro de ella rompiendo así con su inocencia, un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos para correr libres por sus mejillas, te encuentras bien dijo preocupado el, ella simplemente asintió, este comenzó a besar cada una de sus lagrimas derramadas para apoderarse de sus labios después, lentamente comenzó a moverse con dificultada ya que la posición en la que se encontraban no le brindaba facilidad por lo que se detuvo por un momento. Necesito que me rodees con tus piernas le dijo; ella simplemente obedeció su comando brindándole de esta forma un mayor acceso, Riven comenzó a moverse primero lentamente hasta que entro en un ritmo envidiable. Musa lo seguía con dificultada al principio hasta que por fin se pudieron compaginar, los besos no dejaban de surgir mientras estas dos almas se fundían en una misma, las paredes de Musa se contarían alrededor de Riven una y otra vez mandado corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo, este ya no aguantaba pronto se vendría dentro de ella; mas sin embrago se rehusaba a hacerlo hasta que esta encontrara el clímax consigo de repente escucho como gemidos emanaban de su boca y sus paredes se contraían con mayor intensidad y fuerza y fue ahí que este pudo por fin liberar toda su tensión, los dos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo evocando sus nombres cada uno en un grito ensordecedor.

Musa se desplomo primero seguida de Riven quien cayo sobre de ella, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, después de unos minutos mas Riven salio de Musa, una sensación de vació la inundo al no tenerlo dentro de ella, este se recostó a su lado para después atraerla hasta su cuerpo dejándola reposar en su torso, para después rodearla con ambas manos.

-Te amo (le dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno en su cabellera)

-Tengo miedo (dijo de repente)

-A que (la cuestiono, mirándola en esos hermosos ojos que lo cautivaban y lo embriagaban)

-A que no me quieras, a que estés jugando conmigo, a que me abandones

-SHHHH.. (la silencio, colocándole la mano en la boca) no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí y jamás te abandonaría, Te amo con todo mi corazón, tu eres mi principio y mi final, tu me complementas, ahora duerme corazón yo vigilare tu sueño y estaré aquí cuando abras los ojos (y tal como lo prometió Riven permaneció despierto acariciando su cabello y su espalda desnuda hasta que ella cayo rendida)

Fin del capitulo 6….

Nota de autor: creo que esta un poco corto, bastante explicito y no muy bueno pero es que no soy buena con los lemons por mas que me esfuerce tuve que buscar muchísima inspiración y leer muchísimos para que me quedar esto que si esta mejor que mi primer lemon que ni siquiera es de una cuartilla, creo que la practica hace al maestro y algún día podrá brindar un lemon de excelente calidad se los prometo,

Les quería comentar algo muy importante a partir de este momento las actualización serán mas lentas ya que entro a la universidad y es mi ultimo año por lo que le tengo que echar muchas ganas, pero no se preocupen por que me esmerare mucho en la historia y con las actualizaciones para brindarles un producto de calidad.

Ahora si las contestaciones de los reviews, levantémonos en contra de este regla jajaja.

Natashaman: hola, muchas gracias por las porras brindadas, me da mucho gusto que ahora si valga la redundancia te guste mi historia, si esta en mis planes hacer mas fics de esta pareja, pero primero me gustaría acabar este, pero si estoy cocinando por ahí otra historia te paso la primicia jajaja. Bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo y si tienes dudas o comentarios no dudes en contactarme, mi mail esta en mi profile cuídate mucho. Atte. Polita.

IrIs-OdY: hola muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga, como vez este fue la boda no faltaba nada y de hecho lo subí casi luego por motivos ya explicados previamente, yo también amo a Riven no se que tiene esos hombres bueno que no tienen mas bien jajaja, espero pronto platicar contigo, cuídate mucho amiga, nos vemos pronto. Atte. Polita

Ar-Narwen: hola amiga, gracias por tu apoyo en todo y creo que todavía hay faltas de ortografía pero espero haber mejorado notablemente jajaja, cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo en el MSN atte. Polita y gracias otra vez por todo.

Miara Makisan: hola amiga, si yo se que el capitulo pasado estuvo un poco flojo pero era necesario para llegar a este, y pues si antes Darcy era perra, pues aquí se vio mas y lo que le falta, espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho amiga atte. Polita.

Reiko Navi-san: hola amiga, no te preocupes yo mas que entiendo la situación, por eso aprecio mucho este review que me dejaste, bueno como te pudiste dar cuenta esta fue la boda y la luna de miel , que casi no pasa por nuestra pequeña amiga Darcy que si ahorita es mala en mi cabeza todavía es peor jejeje veremos como sale eso, aquí no hubo romances entre las otras parejitas pero no te preocupes que mas adelante lo abra ya que por ahí tengo una situación para una de ellas que me muero por poner, bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review yo también espero verte pronto yo también, cuídate mucho atte. Polita.

Y también muchas gracias a los lectores que leen y no dejan review espero que disfruten de mi fic.

Atte.

Bizcochia Uu (polita)


	7. Chapter 7

Nota de autor: hola! Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza ha sido un tiempo muy difícil para mi, he regresado ala universidad, pero no solo ha sido eso de que he tenido mucho trabajo mi abuela sufrió un accidente y se rompió una vértebra lumbar y pues es muy difícil para mi concéntrame desde tan lejos ya que yo vivo en otras ciudad y por si esto fuera poco internaron a un primo por dengue los mismos días que mi abuela estuvo internada, ahora si bien ninguno de los dos esta internados y gracias a Dios mi primero esta recuperado mi abuela permanecerá dos meses inmovilizada en su cama. Espero que acepten mi disculpa de tardanza y disfruten este capitulo que se lo dedico a ella.

Disclaime: winx club no me pertenece……

CAPITULO 7

"EL DESPERTAR"

Riven despertó al sentir los primeros rayos de sol en su rostro, trato de moverse para cubrirse de estos pero algo tibio y agradable se lo impido, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver de que se trataba, musa yacía sobre su pecho lo abrazaba aun en su sueño. Su espalda desnuda, descubierta a su vista, sus cabellos desordenados cubrían su rostro y su boca entreabierta permitía que el aire saliera por esta. Lentamente riven llevo su mano hasta su espalda la cual comenzó a acariciar provocando que ella se estremeciera, este rió maliciosamente y continuo con su acción, provocando que esta se despertara y volteara hacia arriba para encontrarse cara a cara con su agresor, sus ojos se encontraron enmudeciéndola por completo con esa mirada penetrante.

Hola preciosa (ella no contesto solo parpadeo varias veces, sentía su cuerpo pegajoso y adolorido) Adolorida (pregunto al percatarse de su reacción, acariciándole a la vez la mejilla para remover los cabellos desordenados que le cubrían la cara , esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza todavía no podía creer que lo vivido la noche anterior había sido real y no un sueño que su cuerpo adolorida y la presencia del hombre al cual ella amaba eran la prueba mas latente de los acontecimientos sucedidos)

Estas aquí (por fin de sus labios brotaban la primeras palabras)

Así es (afirmo este)

No fue un sueño (este negó con la cabeza para después contestar) fue mas que real

Pero por que sigues aquí, pensé (esta fue interrumpida por el) que me iría, que abandonaría, que jugaría contigo, por favor musa, seré terco, arrogante, obstinado, sarcástico, pero jamás me traicionaría a mi mismo

A que te refieres con eso

De que puedo ser muchas cosas, pero siempre he sido leal a lo que pienso a lo que… siento……. Y lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte (termino, mirándola con un sentimiento profundo)

Musa podía sentir su mirada penetrante, sus palabras llenas de honestidad le habían tocado el alma, ella quería intentarlo, quería darse una oportunidad con el, quería olvidar lo vivido el día de su boda quería que todo eso desapareciera y que quedara atrás que existieran solamente los dos.

En la casa de Musa….

Que crees que estén haciendo ahorita

No lo se quizás O.O

Que cochina eres

Pues seria de lo mas normal no lo crees así Flora

Cállate, el tan solo (aventando una almohada a esta) además donde ellos están es de día

Como si eso importara, además tú como sabes que donde ellos están es de día Riven jamás dijo a donde la llevaría

Contactos, contactos (cerrándole el ojo).

Acaso ese contacto es alto de cabello negro largo y blanco

Aja

Y de casualidad tiene un nombre que empieza con H

Aja

Lo sabia es Héctor

O.O

Jajá jajá, solo bromeaba, parase que todo va viento en popa con Helia (dándole con el codo)

Y que me dices tu con Sky, no creas que no te vi bailando muy abrazadita con el

Eso si no te lo voy a negar, me trae en una nube

Eso se nota de aquí a la luna, pero ya vamonos a dormir, ya son casi las 12:00 y mañana hay escuela, así que ya vete a tu cuarto Bloom

Pero si no tengo sueño (bostezando)

Claro que si tienes ya vete a dormir (empujándola)

Esta bien, nos vemos mañana (saliendo de la habitación)

Flora pronto apago la luz y se tendió en la cama a dormir poco sabia que su sueño seria interrumpido por un caballero en un rojo y andante corcel. No tenía ni quince minutos de haberse echado a dormir cuando ruidos provenientes desde afuera la despertaron. Música se pregunto extrañada, lentamente se dirigió hacia su ventana, donde se asomo cautelosamente por esta, tremenda sorpresa se llevo al ver a Helia cantando al pie de su ventana, la impresión casi hace que se desmayara pero logro controlarse, solo respira profundo es lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Por otro lado Helia trataba de ocultar su impaciencia ya que Flora no daba señales ya fueran buenas o malas y eso lo tenía más que nervioso. Uno de los mariachis noto su impaciencia y se acerco a el.

Primera vez (pregunto colocándole una mano en su hombro)

Si (logro pronunciar después de pasar saliva)

Estará bien, nos echamos otra patrón

Si

Cual se le antoja

Que les parece amarte es un placer

Como usted diga patrón, échele (gritando lo último)

En cuanto la canción comenzó a sonar la luz del cuarto se encendió y Flora salio al balcón.

Parece que ha tenido suerte (le dijo uno de los mariachis a Helia)

Helia estaba sin hablan enmudecido solo pudo asentir con la cabeza ante tal comentario, frente a sus ojos estaba la mujer de sus sueños materializada en una simple y delicada pijama amarilla.

Ahorita bajo (grito flora)

Los segundos eran eternos y agonizantes, hasta que por fin la tuvo frente a el a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, esta le ofrecía la mas calida de sus sonrisas, enmarcada por un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas. Los dos se miraban con intensidad y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ellos, de repente la canción termino y la realidad los azoto.

Que le parece nos echamos otra patrón

Ya no por favor (dijo flora sin pensarlo)

Acaso no te gusto (pregunto Helia decepcionado)

No no es eso, lo que pasa es que van a despertar a mi papás (corrigió)

Creo que ha sido todo caballeros, muchas gracias (dijo Helia acercándole a pagarles)

Gracias patrón, buenas noches, señorita (retirándose los mariachis para dejar por fin a Flora y a Helia solos)

Que haces aquí (pregunto de repente rompiendo el silencio, su voz un poco cortada debido al frió de la noche)

Estas temblando (dijo haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta y colocándole su saco encima)

Gracias (respondió tímidamente ante el gesto) pero no has contestado mi pregunta tratando (regresando al tema)

He venido a traerle serenata a una bella dama (haciendo caravana)

Jajaja, Helia no hagas eso que me da vergüenza

Vergüenza con quien, estamos solos, bella señorita (sujetándole la mano para después posar sus labios sobre su mano, a lo cual ella se sonrojo) pero no he venido solo a robarme un beso a su mano, he venido a robarme mas que eso

Y por que has venido (pregunto tratando de sonar inocente)

He venido a robarme su corazón

Y como pretendes hacer eso

Con esto (sacando un papel de su bolsillo)

Que es eso

Un poema, Sin ti, así se llama (dijo tímidamente) a esto Flora simplemente sonrió, con eso Helia tomo valor y comenzó a recitar

Sin ti no despierto

Sin ti me quedo sin aliento

Sin ti siento que la vida no continua,

Tú eres la luz que aparece por las mañanas

Tú eres aquella que me inspira

Tú eres mi sueño de verdad

Y Sin ti te juro que no podría estar.

Es hermoso Helia

Flora quieres ser mi novia (pregunto por fin este)

Flora permaneció unos momentos en silencio, su cerebro tardo en asimilarlo antes de contesta esas mágicas palabras que tenían a Helia en una cuerda floja

SI, si quiero ser tu novia

Con estas palabras este se acerco a ella y tomando si rostro con ambas manos, deposito sus labios sobre los de esta en un beso tierno y puro.

Regresando a la luna de miel…..

Musa el baño esta listo (sacándola de su pensamientos) En que piensas (pregunto)

En nada en particular (sonrió levemente)

Entonces ven acá (sacándola d el acama y levantándola en brazos)

No Riven, No me da vergüenza

Que, que te veas denuda por favor, si es lo mejor que te he visto (cerrándole el ojos y dando una de sus sonrisas mas seductoras, mientras entraba al baño) ahora relájate y déjate consentir (depositándola dentro de la tina)

Musa no pudo evitar escapar un suspiro de relajación, al sentir el agua caliente alrededor de su cuerpo

Que tal se siente (pregunto este al notar su reacción)

Por que no lo pruebas tú (lo invito picadamente)

Es esto Riven no dudo ni un solo momento en aceptar la invitación, pronto estaba dentro de la tina con la espalda de musa recargada en su pecho y su pequeño cuerpo rodeado por sus piernas.

Me quieres (pregunto con duda ella)

Por que lo preguntas (fue su contestación)

Me quieres (volvió a preguntar ella con insistencia, esta vez levantando su cara para buscar su rostro)

No tienes por que dudarlo (dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos) Yo no te quiero, TE AMO y nunca me cansare de repetírtelo

Y Darcy (interrumpió)

Que hay con ella, Si es por lo del beso no significo nada

Pero es

No Musa, es cierto que la quise y mucho, pero no tanto como te quiero a ti, esto es lo mas fuerte que he sentido en mi vida y no tengo dudas de ello (termino, robándole un tierno beso)

En otro lugar….

Una Darcy bastante desesperada, caminaba por toda su habitación mientras hablaba por su celular.

Necesito verte, es urgente (histéricamente), en verdad necesito tu ayuda, ya no se que hacer, no tengo cabeza (tomando una pausa y escuchando la respuesta de la otra persona)

Entonces te veo mañana (prosiguió) en el mismo café de siempre y Icy gracias

De nada (se escucho una voz fría y seductora)

Semanas después dentro de una sala se escuchaban unas quejas…

Es la tercera vez que te manda flores esta semana y a mi ni un cacahuate, maldito!

Cálmate Bloom, por favor

No me calmo nada que cree que no tengo otros pretendientes, bueno en realidad, pero ese no es el punto, por que no puede ser detallista por que

Por favor cálmate no seas exagerada, solo por que esta semana no te mando flores no quiere decir que no te quiera (la verdad es que Sky estaba planeando una gran sorpresa para ella, pero no podía decirlo)

Mira si habla o me busca le dices que me fui a la luna o no se hay le inventas algo

Espérate Bloom! (Grito flora mientras miraba como esta salía histérica de la sala)

En un café….

Con que regresa mañana

Maldita no la soporto, el tan solo pensar que es.. no puedo ni decirlo

No te preocupes Darcy, eso no durara mucho

Tú crees que el plan funcione

Claro que funcionara con lo que me contaste el otro día, no creo que no se le haya clavado la espinita de la duda, pero estas segura que los vio

Claro que estoy segura si yo la vi salir corriendo, lo que no puedo creer es como siguen juntos (golpeando la mesa con el puño)

Tranquilízate Darcy, ya te dije que eso no va a durar o me dejo de llamar Icy

Un mes ha pasado ya desde nuestra boda el tiempo a pasado volando, este tiempo tan maravilloso el cual hemos compartido juntos y en el cual hemos sido dichosamente felices; Riven ha sido todo lo contrario a lo que yo imaginaba es dulce, atento, detallista, intrépido, interesante, endemoniadamente sexy y mas es todo lo que quiero, lo que he buscado, lo necesito tanto, pero ahora que es tiempo de regresar vuelven a mi las inseguridades, las dudas, la angustia a mi corazón y no se como ocultarlo, no se como decir que no quiero regresar, que no quiero que se separe de mi, que me abandone, que me cambie por otra, como deshacerme de estos sentimientos que me carcomen y me rondan en mi cabeza.

Cariño aun no te has dormido (abrazándola y sacándola de su letargo de angustia)

Musa simplemente movió la cabeza en negativa, mientras su cuerpo permanecía opuesto al de Riven

Que es lo que te pasa (atrapándola bajo su cuerpo y obligándola a virarse hacia el)

Nada no es nada (desviando su cara para evitar mirarlo)

Yo conozco esa cara, esa mirada (virándole la cara con un tique suave) dime por favor que es lo que te pasa

Que no quiero regresar

Por que acaso no quieres ver a tu familia, a nuestros amigos, empezar nuestro hogar (cuestiono)

No es eso

Entonces que es, que es lo que te pasa

Es que tengo miedo (dijo con voz fuerte y seria)

A que le tienes miedo

A perderte, a que me dejes de querer, no quiero perderte Riven no quiero (comenzando a llorar mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro en la almohada)

No seas tontita (limpiando cada una de las lágrimas de su rostro) se que soy irresistible y que miles de mujeres se tiraran a mis pies (a esto Musa reacciono propiciándole un golpeen uno de los brazos) auch

Por eso por que estarás rodeado todo el día de mujeres mas bonitas que yo, mas inteligentes que yo, y luego esta Darcy

Pero mi amor acaso estas ciega, definitivo tenemos que trabajar tu autoestima (dijo sarcásticamente), acaso no te has visto en un espejo

Por que me he visto te lo digo

Musa ya cállate, si no quieres que me enfade contigo deja de decir tonterías sobre tu persona (un poco molesto y alzando su tono de voz)

Pero es que no son tonterías

Tu crees que si tu fueras todo lo que dices, te hubiera volteado a ver, hubiera aguantado tus desplantes, tu carácter, pues fíjate que no, tu eres especial ante mis ojos (pasando sus dedos por el cabello de esta) ahora duerme que mañana tenemos un vuelo que tomar, buenas noches (y con eso le dio un beso en la frente, recostándose y acomodándola en sus brazos, mientras dejaba el resto a sus pensamientos ya que aunque las palabras de Riven sonaran convincentes , no calmaban los sentimientos nacientes ya que sabia que la felicidad no siempre es completa)

En el avión…

Lista (pregunto)

Pues aunque no quiera irme

Sigues molesta por eso, te prometo que pronto nos iremos a otras vacaciones tú y yo solitos si (mirándola con ojos de borrego)

Estas bien, ahora abrázame

Lo que usted ordene (rodeándola con fuerza con sus brazos)

Después de unas cuantas horas el vuelo por fin llego a su destino

Por fin hemos llegado (fueron las primeras palabras que pronuncio Riven al salir del avión) nerviosa (tomándome la mano)

Algo (la verdad es que no estaba algo nerviosa si no que me moría de ellos)

Una vez habiendo recogido el equipaje, salimos del aeropuerto y un coche ya aguardaba por nosotros, inmediatamente lo abordamos, el chofer condujo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a uno de los barrios mas lujosos y elegantes de la ciudad, por el cual manejo unos cuantos minutos mas hasta parar frente a un enorme portón el cual se abrió, el cual se abrió revelando una enorme y bella mansión enmarcada por enormes jardines, el chofer se paro justo en la entrada principal

Carlos por favor toma el equipaje y deposítalo dentro de la casa y después retírate, tienes el resto del día libre (ordeno Riven)

Como usted diga señor

Bienvenida a tu casa (dijo Riven ayudándome a salir del coche al fin)

Es enorme

Te gusta

Si pero es enorme, no crees que es demasiado para los dos

A horita te parece grande, pero nos faltara espacio con todos los hijos que tendremos, ya sabes por lo menos 10 o 12

¡Estas loco!

No te preocupes amor después del 6 salen como en resbaladilla (dijo en tono de burla)

Jaja que chistoso

Verdad que lo soy

Como tú no haces nada

Que te pasa si coopero y creo que te gusta mucho o no es así (cerrándole el ojo)

mmmmm….

No perdamos mas tiempo y entremos que quiero estrenar la casa (dijo levantándola en brazos y entrando)

Fin del capitulo 7……

Nota de autor: hola yo se que es muy corto pero en verdad me costo trabajo escribirlos a demás un capitulo de transición ya vendrán cosas emocionante en el siguiente, ahora si los reviews esos los contesto por que los contesto jajaja y otra vez mil disculpas por la demora y por lo corto del capi.

Miara Makisan: hola muchísimas gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado, espero que este también allá sido de tu agrado aunque la verdad no fue tan dinámico pero ya pasaran cosas entre musa y riven, y si abra sorpresas mas adelante ya veras, cuídate mucho gracias por lo deseos para la uni, espero verte pronto atte. Polita

Reiko Navi-san: hola amiga! Muchísimas gracias por el review y por los deseos, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo si me excedí un poco de tono en el lemmon pero se me hace hiper difícil poner que los pétalos de flor y cosas así no tengo una gota de romanticismo , como te has podido dar cuenta darcy sigue sin darse por vencida y pues icy ya salio a su auxilio, espero que te halla gustado aunque sea solo un poquito, bueno espero verte pronto cuídate mucho. Atte. Pòlita

IrIs-OdY: hola muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te halla gustado amiga y espero no haberte decepcionado mucho con este capitulo corto, si yo también creo que es un galán y lo adoro y los hijitos serian súper cutes yo quiero uno jajajaja, espero verte pronto cuídate muchísimo atte. Polita.

Ana: tocayita hola! Muchas gracias por el review, que bueno que te guste la trama, si me pase con el lemmon pero es que soy muy mala para ellos, pero tratare de mejor o por lo menos bajarle el tono, muchas gracias otra vez y espero verte pronto atte. Polita

Usagui Kou: hola muchas gracias por el review y mil disculpas por la tardanza de mil años pero tenia mis razones, espero no haber decepcionado mucho con este capitulo y tratare en verdad de actualizar rapidísimo, cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo atte. Polita.

Nan Shinigami: hola muchísimas gracias por los dos reviews que bueno que te guste mi fic y pues como vez darcy no se rendirá tan fácilmente y pues icy a llegado a su rescate como la vez, perdón por la tardanza en la actualización y por lo corto del capitulo espero mejorar para el siguiente, cuídate mucho gracia otra vez por el apoyo. Atte. Polita.

Alexandra: hola muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y el comentario, y te lo agradezco otra vez por que no et gusta la serie y este tomaste la molestia de leerlo muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo aunque es corto, cuídate mucho espero verte pronto por aquí, atte. Polita.

Cristina: hola muchas gracias por el apoyo que bueno que te guste, espero verte pronto por aquí y no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo cuídate mucho atte. Polita

Hermione-Mai: hola muchas gracias por el review y tu apoyo, espero que continúes leyendo y que este capitulo aunque corto un poco mas claro, cuídate mucho nos estamos viendo amiga, atte. Polita

Muchas gracias a todos, perdón otra vez por la tardanza y el largo, cuídense mucho y los que no dejan review anímense no muerdo y contesto jajaja ya saben criticas, tomatazos etc., son bien recibidos cuídense

Atte.

Bizcochia Uu (polita)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos mis lectores! Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no actualizar y todavía me tendrán que esperar hasta el mes que viene para hacerlo, mi vida es un verdadero drama ya caos en la actualidad me Sali de donde vivía que era con una tía nos corrió a mi hermana y a mi por razones que todavía no entendemos, tuve que buscar casa y ahorita estamos con unas amigas mías a la cuales les estoy eternamente agradecida, mi novio me apoya como nadie el es mi riven jejejey pues entre la uni la falta de tiempo, mi abuela enferma que todavía sigue mal y pasamos por cosas muy fuertes el mes pasado y parte de este casi se muere Dios guarde la hora y cosas que he tenido que lidiar no he podido aplicarme a terminar el capi, así que mil disculpas y ya saben cualquier cosa búsquenme en mi msn a mi mail (pola)


	9. Chapter 9

Nota de autor: hola lectores, creo que ya me daban hasta por muerta ya que tengo mucho pero mucho tiempo que no escribo absolutamente nada, tengo siglos trabajndo en este caspitulo de poquito en poquito lo complete ya que no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, pero pue smas vale tarde que nunca, espero ya ser un poco mas constante es uno de mis propositos, bueno sin ma sque decir solo perdon los dejo con el capitulo 8.

Capitulo 8 amor indomable

"el regreso"

No hemos salido en todo el dia ni mucho menos avisado de nuestro regreso, hemos estado recluidos desde que regresamos del viaje, Riven no me a dejado ni un solo momento, me ha hecho el amor en casi todas las habitaciones de la casa, gracias a Dios le dio hambre ya que si no estuviera sobre mi todavia.

Pizza para dos (se escuecho decir desde la puerta) y jugo de uva, te parece bien (dijo con algo de duda y nerviosismo)

Ha!!! NO, yo quiero (dijo en forma seria y con cara de puchero) jajaja no te creas (dijo despues de tomarse una larga pausa y al ver la cara de preocupacion de riven)

Ahora me dices (dejando la pizza y el jugo en el borde y en el piso de la cama, para acercarse peligrosamente a su esposa) que quieres (pregunto a una distancia muy corta) acaso quieres esto (besandole el cuello) o esto (besandole la nariz) o quisas quieras esto (tomando a pasionadamente sus labios) quieres algo mas (dijo separandose de ella)

Si (dijo esta riven comenso a desender para querere apoderarse de nueva cuenta d esos labios pero fue interrumpido por un empujon)comer (safandose de sua garre) mmmm... que rico pizza , muero de hambre (abriendo la caja, este hecho llevo a riven a la resigancion) que hambre tengo (mordiendo la rebanda) quieres (dijo conla boca atragantada y extendiendole la rebanada, este la mordio aun sumido en la decepcion por la falta de accion, pero tambien sabia que era necesario tanto para ella como para el recuperar las energias ya que no era facil el ritmo que habin mantenido esos ultimos dias)

Cuando piensas avisar de nuestro regreso (musa se aventuro a preguntar, a la vez que sacaba a rivend e sus pensamientos)

Cuando tu quieras (contesto)

Pense que regresabamos por que tenias asuntos pendientes y eran urguentes

Asi es (confirmo)

Y entonces que es lo que te detiene

Pues es que aquí hay asuntos mas importantes que en la oficina, ellos pueden esperar pero tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida y con quien quiero pasar mi tiempo antes d eque no pueda ni respirar

Quien lo diria, eres tan tierno (tirandosele en cima)

Pense que tenias hambre

Si tengo, pero eso puede esperar (besandole, este fue correspondido, pero la accion no continuo) mmmm...(se quejo musa) necesitas comer y descansar un poco, no creas qye no me cuesta trabajo, pero si no desisto en este momento jamas tendras descanso nena (cerrandole el ojo)

Eres un arrogante

Y tu una caliente

Pero te gusta

Me encanta (levantandole una ceja) ahora come, que todavi tenemos este fin de semana para nosotros dos, y no pienso desperdiciar el tiempo (provocando una mirada de reojo por parte de musa)

Mienras tanto en un parque...

Cuando crees que lleguen (pregunto una voz dulce, casi melodica)

No lo se, espero que pronto hay mucho trabajo en la oficina y necesito que riven firme unos papeles, ya tienen mas de un mes y hay desiciones que no se pueden aplasar mas y...(antes de que este pudiera continuar se vio interrumpido) jamas te habia visto tan preoupado Helia (riendo un poco)

Es cierto (dijo despues de dar un gran suspiro) pues ya conoces algo nuevo de mi, soy demasido preocupon

Jamas me lo habria imagiando, siempr ete ves tan calmado

Eso es lo aparento, pero es simplemente mi cara por dentro soy un manojo de nervios y de preocupacioens, creo que soy demasiado aprensivo y aveces creo que eso jamas cambiara y que sere inseguro toda la vida (comenzaba nuevamente a acelerarse) \

Tranquilo (dijo Flora tomandole las manos) para eso estoy yo aquí para apoyarte y tranquilizarte cuando lo necesites, para darte seguridad (mirandolo directo a los ojos para despues sonreirle levemente) por cierto (dijo rompiendo el momento ella misma) crees que Sky alla terminado con su sorpresa, Bloom en verdad esta enojada con el y si noo actua pronto creo que enfrentara un muy serio problema.

Creo que solo faltan pequenos detalles, crees que le guste

A mi me encantaria, s eme hace muy romantico

Lo tendre en cuenta para el fututo (apretandole las manos)

En otro lugar...

Por que me complico tanto la existencia (decia un sky bastante desesperado, llevandose una mano a la cabeza) son unos tontos, tontos, como es posible que no este listo (al borde de un infarto)

Es que (trataba de justificar un joven empleado)

Es que nada les dije que lo queria de una manera especifica, asi que cero peros y solo resuelvan lo (gritando la ultima parte) que me quedo sin novia (pensando para si mismo) Dios por favor deme paciencia, solo a mi se me ocurren estas cosas (con imploracion y resiganacion a la vez)

A la manana siguiente...

Despierta sexy (susurrandole al oido)

No estoy cansada, dejame dormir

Es hora de levantarse dormilona son casi las 12 de la manana y quiero que aprovechemos el dia (besandole la mejilla)

No, no quiero, dejame dormir, estoy cansada (repetia musa como una nina caprichosa)

Que te despiertes dormilona (arrastandole al tirar de las sabanas)

Por que me haces esto (escoendiendo la cabeza en la almohada)

Musa levantante ya (sacuendiendola )

Ey, ya esta bien, esta bien, ya me levante, pero que es lo que vamos a ahcer que requeria tanta insistencia (solatando un gran bostezo,a la vez que se limpiaba los ojos)

No se

Que!!!!!! Y para eso me levantas, estas metido en grandes problemas

Espere un segundo, si no te hubiera levantado jamas lo hubieras hecho y la verdad es que quieor pasar tiempo contigo, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mio, hablar sin tener nada que decir, mirarte, memorizarte, reirnos juntos, antes de que no te pueda dedicar ni 5 segundos al dia

Ok, ok, ok, ya te entendi (riven no solo pudo mas que reflejar alivio, despues de unos segundos ella volvio a tomar la palabra)

Riven tu crees que podamos rentar unas peliculas y pedir comida china, te pareceria eso bien

No me parece bien, me parece maravilloso , todo lo que sugieres es magnifico, tu eres una mujer brillante.

Adulador ya cayate, no creas que eso te va a hacer ganar algo

Demonios (maldijo)

Asi que sera mejor que nos arreglemos

Minutos despues ...

Ya estoy lista (dijo musa a un riven ya algo desdesperado)

Todavia no entiendo por que te tienes que arreglar tanto para ir a rentar unos simples videos

Nunca sabes a quien te puedes encontrar, quizas al amor de mi vida este afuera esperando a que lo encuentre(provocandolo)

Con que el amor de tu vida

Si, asi es, alguien que sepa valorar que me arregle bien para sali y que lo haga para el

Pense que ya sabiamos quien era ese, (besandola) por cierto luces muy bien (  
susurrandole al odio)

Creo que todavia no me queda claro

Quieres que te ayude a escalrecerlo (acorralandola contra la pared)

Creo que eso podria funcionar (lamiensose los labios, con sesualidad)

Dime musa, acaso no soy yo el amor de tu vida (apretandola contra ssu cuerpo y la pared) acso no te satisfago (aspiarandose su aroma a la vez que le acariciaba el cuello, ya si sin previo aviso la beso con tal pasion que podria robarle el alma en ese beso)

Tu lo eres (fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar al separarse de el)

Vamonos (tomandole la mano)

Que te pareces si caminamos (dijo musa, al salir de la casa y observar el sol brillante, a pesar de que hacia mucho frio el sol habia salido e iluminaba la ciudad como pocos dias de invierno se daba)

Creo que un poco de ejercicio no nos matara

Ni que fueran tantas cuadras, asi que no te quejes y caminemos

Camiaron por la calle, tomados de las manos como lo hacen los enamorados, contemplando el panorama lleno de parques, tiendas, casas, las personas pasar al igual que los ninos, por un momento riven penso en como seria tener hijos con musa, como se sentiria sostener a uno, pero sobre todo que se sentiria que le dijeran papa, este ultima idea le genero una sonrisa involutaria en su cara.

Riven me compras uno de esos, por favor (jalandole el brazo y haciendolo despertar de sus pensamientos) Perdon, que decias amor

Que si me compras uno de esos por favor (sennialando una cafeteria, lo que hizo que este simplemente asintiera con la cabeza y se viera arrastrado hasta dentro del lugar)

Que es lo que vas a querer (dijo entrando al lugar)

Quieron un chocolate caliente extra extra largo con extra extra chocolate (decia con ojos sonniadores) quien te viera tan antojadisa

Ya pidemelo no seas sangron, haaa y otra cosa pideme una galleta de crema de cachuate andale, voy ganar un asiento antes de que no alla uno disponible.

Riven se acerco al mostrador donde pidio las bebeidas mas aparte la galleta y un postre para el, pago su cuenta y se dirigio una vez que tuvo la orden en sus manos al lugar donde musa lo esperaba, claro que le tomo dos vueltas transportar absolutamento todo. Despues de trasladar absolutamente todo riven tomo asiento.

Mira que hermoso clima (haciendolo voltear hacia la ventana) esta nevando, me encanta ver nevar, como los copos caen como si ejecutaran una danza.

A mi me relaja el tan solo mirarlos

Despues de alrededor de una horas de estar platicando de cosas triviales y sin importancias, deciedieron que era tiempo de regresar ya que el clima comenzaba a empeorarce.

Musa sera mejor que regresos a casa

Y que hay de mi pelicula y mi comida china, esos rollitos primaveras me hacen ojitos

Jajajaja

De que ries

Pues de que va a hacer

Acaso te ries de mi riven (soltandole un golpe que le dio justo en el pecho)

No no no musa no te creas (alejandose un poco de ella) es que debiste de ver tu cara fue muy chistosa (lo que hizo que esta se volterar indignada)Perdoname amor, por favor no te sientas si ( abrazandola por la espalda) perdoname si , te prometo que en este momento te consigo los rollitos pero ya perdoname

En serio (volteandolo a ver)

Si en este mismo momento vamos por ellos ( abrazandola)

Esta simplemente penso siempre funciona jejeje

Los dos salieron del establecimiento, compraron la comida y escogieron los videos y dispusieron de una tarde traquila, el fin de semana transcurrio con tranquilidad sin muchas novedades para ellos dos y pronto llego el tan odiado lunes.

Amor ya me voy (dijo riven totalmente vestido a una musa aun somnolienta, para despues darle un beso de despedida en la cabeza)

Te acompannio a la puerta (se escucho decir con voz pesada)

No es necesario que hagas eso, te veo en la noche

En la noche (sorprendida)

Te dije que tendria que trabajar mucho, ahora regresa a dormir, hermosa ya que necesitas tus fuerza para cuando tu madre y la mia te interrogen.

Tenias que mencionar eso

Te veo al rato amoir, te amo (dijo antes de salir de la habitacion)

Riven condujo hasta su edificio...

Bueno dias sennior

Buenos dias (contesto monotamente)

Felicidades por su boda (alcanzo a escuchar justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta del elevador)

Sennior que bueno que regreso (fue lo primero que este escucho al aparecerse en el pasillo que conducia a su oficina, este simplemente volteo a ver de donde provenia la voz para encontrase con la cara de su secretaria con uan expresion de alivio)

Tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes (se aventuro a preguantar)

No sabe cuantos sennior, primero que nada el sennior mitch, halem, reik,dejaron mensajes que les uriguia que se comunicaran con ellos, ademas hay infinidad de proyectos frenados por que necesitan su aparobacion, la juntan con los inversionistas extranjeros a sido cancelada hasta el viernes de esta semana, y esta continuo con la lista interminable de pendientes hasta que este estuvo sentado dentro de su oficina

Creo que es una lista interminable, asi que comencemos con los contratos y comunicame con el sennior mitch primero

Enseguida (dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la oficina)

En cuanto las puertas se cerraon riven penso que podria gozar de unos segundos de tranquilidad, pero en cuanto se relajo estas se volviero a abrir de sopetaso dandole la entrada a helia.

Gracias a Dios que regresaste

Me ausente por unos dias y todos se vuelve un kaos, primero felicitame no

Felicidades amigo (abrazandole) como te fue en la luna de miel (prosiguio)

Despues de un pequennio contratiempo todo marcho perfecto

A que te refieres con eso

Ya abra tiempo para contarte despues, por ahora ocupemonos de negocios

Mientras tanto...

Asi que ya regreso, gracias Brenda por la informacion, seras recompensada

Fue un placer Darcy (colgando el telefono)

Que el juego comience (penso darcy antes de colgar, para segundos despues marcar otro numero ) Icy , han regresado...

De regreso en la oficina...

Brenda ocupo que me comuniques con el sennior mitch de inmediato

Estoy en eso

Despues de unos minutos, ya lo localice sennior, se ecuentra en la linea dos esperando

En la casa de musa...

Al mal paso darle prisa (suspiro, descolgando el telefono y marcando a su casa)

Bueno

Hola bloom, me podrias pasar a mama

Musa, como estas ya regresaste (con sorpresa y emocion)

Si solo queria avisar que ya habiamos regresado, se lo podrias comunicar a mama por fa...( esta ya no pudo terminar la oracion ya que fue silenciada por el grito de bloom) MAMA...!!!!!!!, musa en el telefono y como te va (regresando a la conversacion telefonica)

Bien (respondio secamente)

Pero cuentame todo no seas envidiosa, anda suelta un poquito de informacion por favor si, si ,si andale soy tu hermana

Si eres mi hermana, pero no un cura con quien confesarme, esto era exactamento lo que no queria

Ya suelta el telefono, dejame hablar con ella (dijo tecna arrebatandole el aparato a Bloom) Hija como estas, como te fue en la luna de miel, cuentame como has estado, cuando regresaron

Bien, hace unas horas (mintiendo un poco), solo hablaba para reportar mi regreso (continuo rapidamente antes de que se viera interrumpida por su madre, para terminar conlgando) eso estuvo cerca.

En el otro lado del telefono una muy molesta tecna, colgo para despues marcar un numer...

Bueno (se escucho al otro lado de la linea)

Stella han regresado

En serio, ya estan aquí y este ninnio que no se reporta

Ni que me le digas a mi musa, me acaba de marcar ya a penas comenzaba a querer preguntar cuando esta me colgo, es necesario que unamos fuerzas para verlos y que nos cuenten todo con lujo de detalle

Dejamelo a mi tecna yo tengo mis medio, te aviso en cuanto tenga una cita con ellos (y sin mas que decir colgo el telefono, para despues tomar sus llaves y salir de la casa rumbo al corporativo solaria)

En la escuela...

Creo que ya no me quiere (pensaba unamuy trizte bloom) ya han pasado mas de una semana y ni siquiera una llamada, creo que ha perdido el interes en mi (al borde del llanto) pero no llorare (mientras seguia divagando no se percato de que Sky estaba justo atrás de ella observandola, minutos pasaron antes de que este tuviera el coraje de sacarla de su batalla interior )

Bloom (tocandole el hombro, esta volteo inmediatamente)

Sky que haces aquí

Vine por ti (se atrevio a decir)

Pero si apenas es medio dia, todavi tengo 4 clases a las cuales asistir

Eso no importa, yo lo resulevo

Ademas crees que voy a acetar tu invitacion, cuando hace una semana que no te comunicas conmigo, quien te crees

Bloom porfavor no te enojes te prometo q2ue todo tiene una muy buena explicacion, y para poder dartela, tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo(esta dudo por unos moemntos pero despue slogro asintir con la cabeza de que aceptaba su invitacion) espero que valga la pena por que si no Sky estas en graves problemas

Lo se (contesto casi inaudible)

Bloom y sky salieron de la escuela, para dirigirse al carro que estaba estacionado justo enfrete de la puerta principal, este abrio la puerta del copiloto y espero que bloom se subiera por completo para cerrar la puerta y dirigirse al lado del conducto, el trayecto fue dificil para sky ya que ente que bloom por ratos permanecia enmudecida al otro minuto estab bo,bardenadolo con una serie de preguntas y de reclamos, esta estaba tan sumida en su pequennio mundo lleno de discusiones, reclamos y pensamientos que poco se dio cuent que estaban saliendo de la ciudad, hasta que despues de casi media hora de dejarla atrás pregunto.

Y a donde demonios, me llevas

Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, es una sorpresa, es por lo que me he estado ausentando

Mas te vale que sea bueno poq ue si no

Ya, me lo has dicho millones de veces (interrumpio)

Pero u na mas una menos no esta demas, ademas tu te mereces que te enfade y te reclame y todas esas cosas que las novias hacemos

Por lo menos todavia dice que es mi n ovia (penso) ya es un avance

Sky y bloom llegaron a un hermoso lago rodeado de hermosa vegetacion a lo lejos se podia empezar a notar la puesta de sol, la cual asi aun mas magnifico el lugar ya que los reflejos rojizos del sol le daban un tono romatico e inclusive dramatico al lugar. Sky estaciono el carro en un claro.

Hemos llegado (desabrochandose el cinturon y bajandose del carro, inmediata,emte despues se dirigio a la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a desender a su acompanniante)

Es hermoso (dijo al bajar del carro)

Te gusta (pregunto)

Me encanta , pero para traerme a este lugar

No hables mas, esto apenas comienza (poniendole su mano en la boca) acompania (retirandole lentamente la mano que habia depositado en su boca para despues tomarla de la mano)

Los dos caminaron unos cuantos metros asi un peuqennio muelle donde una embarcacion los esperaba, los dos fueron recibidos por la tripulacion

Bienvenidos dejio una joven de cabellos rubios ofreciendoles dos copas de chapaigne a la pareja , estos las tomaron y subieron a bordo. Ya que estuvoern completamente dentro, tomaron asiento en la proa, para comezar a sentir como el barco comenzaba a navegar.

Bloom contempaba el paisaje anonada, a la vez que sentia como el viento le golpeba el cuerpoy se perimito cerrar los ojos, sky simplemente se limitaba a mirarla a contemplarla. De repente miro como esta se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigio a l barandal para sentir as un mas el viento recorrerele el cuerpo, este le azotaba el cuerpo asiendo volar su rojo cabello en todas direcciones. Sky hizo lo propio l evantandose de su asiento y camiando hasta ella y abrzandola por detrás, su brazos rodeando protectoramente su cintura, ella simpelemente dejo que su cabeza se reposara en su pecho, lo que provoco que sky le depositara un beso en la cabeza. Despues de casi una hora de navegar llegaron al otro lado de la laguna, para estos momentos el sol ya se habia ocultado por completo sando paso a la resplandedciente luna y a las estrellas que llenaba todo el lugar con una hermosa y tenue luz.

Que hacemos aquí sky

Venimos por tu sorpresa

Peor yo pense que el paseo era mi sorpresa

Es una pequennia parte, asi que ven conmigo

Pero ya es tarde y en mi casa no saben nada de mi

Confias en mi

Si pero

Confias en mi (volvio a insistir, a la vez que le estendia su mano)

Si (esta veaz dijo sin agragar nada mas y entrelazando sus dedos con los de este)

Entonces no te preocupes por cosas que ya han sido arregladas (agrego)

Y con esas palabras la verdadera sorpresa comenzo.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud para musa, quien no tenia en que entretenerce, todas las tareas del hogar eran antendidas por la inmensa cantidad de empleados que habia en la casa, ella simplemente pensaba en hacer algo ya ntes de que pudiera ejecutarlo algine le ganaba la oportunidad, habia navegado horas por la intenet, habia visto dos peliculas bastante malas en la television, estaba apunto de darse un tiro cuando uno de los empleados se aparecio frente a ella anunciando la presencia de una persona que jamas penso encontarse de nueva cuenta en el camino.

Musa bajo las escaleras justo para encontrarse ahí en la entrada y de espaladas a ella a esa mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le habia causado y por quien habi sufrido.

Musa...(dijo esta volteando a verla)

Darcy, que es lo que haces aquí (pregunto sorprendida y con odio)

Querida como estas, como te fue en tu luna de miel (pregunto hipocritamente)

Bastante bien si te interesa saber, pero que es lo que haces por aquí

Pues pense en pasar a visitarte, ya que imagine que estarias sola, ya que riven esta sumergido en tantos papeles

Como te enteraste de nuestra llegada (opregunto intrigada)

Por riven claro esta el me aviso, en cuanto toco tierra, tu sabes los buenos amigos que somos el y yo (mintio, loq ue hizo que musa dudara por segundos de riven)

Claro que se que son excelentes amigos, que es lo que puedo hacer por ti

Pues queria saber si quisieras acompanniarme a comprar unos regalos para un cumpleannios(sonrio con mmaldad)

Me encantaria acompanniarte pero lamentablemente, estoy muy ocupada en estos instantes

Pero no creo que no puedas ignorar tus tareas unos segundos (la batalla se desarrollaba ferozmente las dos tratarban de ser lo mas amable e hiporitamnte pposible)

Lo hari claro esta, pero m i madre vendra a cenar esta noche y quisiera que todo estuviera arreglado (se escuso)

Ya veo, entonces no te entretengo mas y me despido (acercandose a ella y dandole dos besos uno en cada mejilla) espero que pronto podramos tomar auqnue sea un café

Me encantaria(dijo) eso crees maldita (penso)

Darcy salio de la casa de musa, con una sonrisa en la cara, era una sonrisa de confianza de triunfo habia logrado introducirle algo de duda a musa a la vez que estaba pasos mas cercas de su enemigo. Musa por su lado quedo intrigada, con dudas y con la inmensa sensacion de romper algo por la intromision de esa mujer en su vida.

Por otra parte en el corporativo solaria, una muy molesta stella camimaba por los pasillos, los empleados simplemente se apartaban de su camino algunos inclusive llegaron a esconderse, todos sabian que riven habia heredado su temible carácter por parte de su madre ya que brandon era simplemente muy manipulable bajos las fauses de su esposa.

Senniora buenas tardes, quiere que la anunci... brenda no pudo terminar la oracion ya que stella la ignoro completamente entrando a la oficina de su hijo

Madre (dijo palido riven)

Por que demonios no te reportas, eres un hijo malagadecido, yo que te tuve 9 meses en mis entrannias

Que es lo que se te ofrece, mama (dijo con resignacion)

Quiero que tu esposa y tu. Hijo malagradecido, vayan a cenar manniana a la casa y no quieor prextos ni escusas.

Pero ma...

Te dije que nada de escusas riven, te veo manniana en la casa , a las 8 de la noche (habiendo dicho eso stella salido de la oficina asi como habia llegado)

Creo que musa no estara muy feliz con esto (resignado)...

Nota de autor: y bien a qui lo tienen el octavo capitulo de mi serie no creo, que alla quedado tan bueno para la espera, pero minimo sali del letargo en el cual estab sumergida, y con este he empezado a iniciar el capitulo 9 el cual sera publicado lo mas pronto posible ya no quiero tardar cuanto fue 2 años creo en publicar, tratare en verdad de terminar este fic lo mas rapido que pueda y ya no atrasarme..

Quiero agradecer inmensamente a todos mis fanaticos que dejaron reviews, a las personas que leen y no lo hacen , por su apoyo , comprension y por supuesto por ser pacientes y esperarme, muchas pero muchas gracias, y en especial quieron agradecr a las siguientes personas que dejaron review espero que les alla gustado cuidense mucho y las quieron miel, espero que me perdonen por la tardanza.

Miara Makisan ,Reiko Navi-san,IrIs-OdY, Ana, Usagui Kou, Nan Shinigami, Alexandra., Cristina, Hermione-Mai

Atte.

Bizcochia Uu (polita)


	10. Chapter 10

Nota de autor: espero no haber tardado mucho con esta actualización, apenas le estoy agarrando la onda a esto otra vez después de siglos de mantenerme inactiva dentro de los fanfics, al igual que el otro capitulo este también lo estuve haciendo de a poquito en poquito pedacito por pedacito y leyendo lo que había escrito una y otra vez para que quedara decente, espero que sea de su agrado ya se que flora y helio han aparecido muy poco pero tratare de incluirlos un poco mas en la historia. Otra cosa perdón por los error de ortografía en el capitulo anterior pero es que no tuve tiempo para corregirlo ya se que tarde años en hacerlo, pero si no tuve tiempo de hacer esos arreglos y mi compu donde escribo no tiene n, así que discúlpenme mil, ahora si los dejo con la historia

Disclaimer: winx club no es mió, me gustaría que al menos Riven lo fuera pero no es así, lo que si es mio es la historia jejejeje.

Capitulo 9 "sorpresas"

Sky es hermoso (decía bloom mientras contemplaba un camino hecho de velas que conducían hasta una choza y posteriormente hasta la azotea de esta en ella se encontraban dos sillas y un enorme telescopio) Que es eso

Es un telescopio

Y para que sirve

Pues para ver las estrellas

Eso ya lo se, mas bien quería preguntar para que esta aquí

Pues para espiar a la gente que vive en el otro lado (contesto en forma de chiste)

No ya en serio (golpeándole ligeramente el pecho)

Auch eso duele

No seas delicado

Pues esto es parte de la sorpresa, quiero enseñarte algo pero después de que cenemos (y dando dos aplausos con sus manos, un sequito de trabajadores aparecieron llenando una mesa de diferente platillos) no sabia que preferirías así que decidí traer de todo lo que te gusta

Sky, que lindo

Eso ya lo sabia jejejeje

Ese comentario están tu primo jejejeje

Que puedo decir después de todo somos familia (encogiendo los hombres)

La cena transcurrió tranquila y muy amena, los dos degustaban la intense variedad de platillos y charlaban de chisme mas importante del momento el regreso de riven y de musa.

No puedo creer que riven no haya mencionado su regreso

Si mi hermana con trabajo nos aviso, uyyyy ya no puedo mas (alejando el plato que se encontraba frente a ella)

Creo que yo tampoco (imitando la acción)

Ahora si me puedes enseñar mi sorpresa, aunque ya se que es

En serio y que se supone que sea

Pues es más que obvio, es ver alguna estrella o algún cometa o alguna de esas cosas y me vas a decir que la compraste y le pusiste nombre para mi algo así

Muy inteligente bloom, pero la verdad es que esa no es tu sorpresa

No lo es (con cara de asombro)

Por que no lo descubres tu

Bloom se acerco lentamente al telescopio y se asomo por el lente solo para encontrar un anuncio, se separo unos instantes de el para después asomarse con mayor determinación por el lente de este, adentro no se encontraba ni una estrella, ni un cometa, si no unas letras que decían.

Voltea (no sabia si fue inercia, o acatamiento, pero lo hizo y lo que vio la dejo helada, frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño escenario, un mini teatro)

Esto no estaba aquí hace unos segundos

Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, simplemente estaba Escondido

Esto si es la sorpresa

Así es

Y el telescopio para que era

Simplemente era para despistarte, sabia que si estabas concentrada en el telescopio no te percatarías de lo que se preparaba, Ahora disfruta el espectáculo (escoltándola hasta su asiento)

Y tu a donde vas, me piensas dejar aquí sola

No exactamente, pero tengo que ir a arreglar unas cositas de tu sorpresa, solo permíteme unos segundos esta bien

Esta bien

Mientras disfruta

Al desaparecer sky, el show comenzó, el telón se levanto y dio paso a que entrarán los actores, era un show de teatro kabuki, el show fue hermoso, con suave y pasional música cuando se necesitaba, increíble iluminación y actuación, pero la gran sorpresa llego al final cuando sky apareció en el escenario, con una ramo enorme de rosas rojas y vestido todo como los demás, bloom por fin comprendió la historia ella era la princesa que buscaban los actores y sky era el príncipe que buscaba su amor perdido y ahí estaba en la escena final sosteniendo una ramo de flores solo y frente a ella. Esta simplemente soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces si me perdonas por estar ausente estos días (acercándose a ella con las flores al frente)

Si si te perdono (tomando las flores y lanzándosele a los brazos)

Riven llego a casa resignado, mientras musa se encontraba agobiada por la presencia de Darcy pocas horas antes de la llegada de riven, los dos estaban mentalmente agotados de luchar contra sus propios pensamientos, así que se alegraron al verse.

Hola …(dijo un perezoso riven)

Hola (contesto con una semidibujada sonrisa)

Te pasa algo (abrazándola y olfateando su aroma)

No nada, simplemente aburrida (mintió) como estuvo tu día (pregunto cambiando la conversación hacia un enfoque a el)

Como me lo imagine de lo mas ajetreado, además de una visita indecible

Al escuchar esto musa se alarmo pensando que darcy no solamente había tenido el valor de buscarla a ella si no que también a riven; después de todo había mencionada que el y ella eran amigos, musa no pudo terminar de divagar ya que fue interrumpida por riven.

Mi madre tenia que pasar a estropear mi día aun mas, cariño te tengo malas noticias, mañana a las 8 tenemos que ir a cenar a casa de mis padres y de seguro no solo estarán presentes los míos si no que los tuyos también harán una aparición y quien sabe cuantas personas mas.

Te dije que no les dijéramos de nuestra presencia a nadie (alterada, separándose de el)

Ya, ya musa al mal tiempo buena cara, y ya sabíamos que esto tenia que pasar ya fuera tarde o temprano

Discúlpame (mas tranquila)

No te disculpes, la verdad lidiar con mi madre y la tuya creo que es suficiente como para alterar a cualquiera, así que no te preocupes, ahora si que hay de cenar, estoy muerto de hambre

A la mañana siguiente………………….

Ya me tengo que ir musa, paso por ti a las 7:30 esta bien

Esta bien

Hey, como que solo esta bien, aunque sea un amor, te voy a extrañar no se cualquier cosas para tu marido

Esta bien amor, ven acá (Dijo haciéndole una seña con su mano, de que se acercara a la cama)

A no ven tu

Te vas a hacer el difícil riven, eso no te queda a ti

Bien que me conoces (acercándose a ella) que eso lo que quieres

Esto (acercándolo a ella y dándole un tierno beso en los labios) ahora si te puedes ir (soltándolo) te amo

De eso estaba hablando, paso por ti en la noche ok (caminando a la salida de la habitación)

Musa bajo después de varios minutos aun en pijama, con dirección a la cocina para desayunar, pero el sonido del teléfono la detuvo antes de llegar, esta decidió contestar después de todo estaba justo a la lado de este.

Bueno (esperando que fuera su madre o su suegra, se vio sorprendida al no ser ninguna de ellas)

Sabes lo que realmente tu marido esta haciendo en estos momentos

Quien habla, hola que quiere (decía desesperada antes ya un teléfono mudo)

Señora se encuentra bien (apareciendo el mayordomo detrás de ella)

Si lo estoy (sosteniendo aun la bocina del teléfono)

Peor luce alterada

No no no te preocupes es que había mala recepción (decidió mentir, a la vez que colgaba el teléfono)

Quiere que le prepare algo de desayunar (pregunto algún preocupado)

No no estoy bien así, creo que mejor tomare un baño, gracias de todas formas y con esto regreso a su habitación con un tormento dentro de ella, quien había sido esa misteriosa voz, que es lo que estaba pasando por que dudaba, seguramente era solo una broma de algún idiota, decidió no darle mucha importancia, aunque muy dentro de ella la duda comenzaba a surgir)

Del otro lado de la bocina justo después de colgar se escuchaban carcajadas

Todo va conforme a plan jajajajajajajajaja

No pudo creer que sea tan fácil jajajajajajajajajaja

La escuchaste es una tonta jajajajajajajajajajajaja

De seguro tratara de saber de donde fue la llamada, están obvia (dijo una de las mujeres con voz mas calmada)

y al no encontrar numero la duda empezara a hacer sus estragos

ya veremos cuanto duras, cuanto logras aguantar antes de que te quebremos musa, cuanto.

En la mansión solaria…………………

Tecna que bueno que llegaste (decía stella con una enorme sonrisa, la cual tecna regreso era una sonrisa llena de complicidad) tengo casi todo listo

A ti no se te pasa nada

Mujer preparada vale por dos, así que ahora ayúdame a ajustar los últimos detalles (cerrándole un ojo)

Dos horas pasaron antes de que musa y riven llegaran a casa de los padres del ultimo, Riven vestía un traje de color negro con camisa azul y corbata negra,, musa por su parte llevaba un vestido color amarillo corto con escote palabra de honor. Antes de entrar por la gran puerta los dos soltaron un gran suspiro, después de eso los dos pusieron su mejor sonrisa y entraron a la casa antes de que pudieran llegar a la sala fueron interceptados por stella.

Hijo (grito stella, acercándose a ellos, para después abrazarlo, para después virarse hacia su acompañante y dándole un enorme abrazo) musa querida, que bien te ves (separándola unos cuantos centímetros de ella para observarla de arriba abajo, después de este gesto Brandos apareció al final del pasillo)

Como estas padre (dijo riven)

Bien que tal le fue a mí muchachito (con Mirada de orgullo y acercándose a la pareja para felicitarlos)

Aquí vamos (pensó riven, ante tal comentario)

Pero no se queden ahí pasemos ala sala (menciono brandon ofreciéndole el brazo a musa)

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la sala donde descubrieron al resto de los invitados ahí en el sala se encontraban sentados los padres de musa en un largo sofá, en un sofá frente a ellos estaban sky y bloom bastante sonrientes y parados en una esquina cerca del gran ventanal flora y helia, todos se encontraban ahí con un solo propósito interrogarlos.

Musa, Riven (grito bloom, parándose de su lugar)

Lo que hizo a los demás presentes virar la atención hacia ellos, después de unos pocos segundos estos se acercaron a ellos para darles la bienvenida. Al terminar el pequeño recibimiento por parte de los presentes, decidieron pasar al comedor, al tomar su respectivos lugares, las lluvia de pregunta comenzó.

Y bien musa, que tal estuvo el viaje (pregunto timmy sin mucha importancia, simplemente poniendo el tema en la mesa)

Muy bien gracias

Y a donde la llevaste siempre hijo (dijo Brandon levantándole una ceja)

A la casa en la playa padre (dijo tranquilamente)

Un lugar muy tranquilo (agrego este)

Y bello a la vez (agrego stella)

Han estado ahí varias veces (pregunto musa)

De hecho no, solamente hemos ido una sola vez y fue a comprar la casa (contesto Brandon)

Y para cuando los nietos (soltó stella sin ningún tapujo, ante esto riven paso con trabajo el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando y musa casi escupe el vino que degustaba) por que quiero decirles que yo todavía estoy muy joven para ser abuela

Pero apoco no te gustaría tener nietos stella (menciono tecna)

Seria muy bonito, yo quiero ser tía (suspiro flora)

Yo te apoyo en eso flora

Por que no seguimos comiendo (dijo riven con los ojos bastante sobresaltados)

Hay hijo no deberías de avergonzarte de estos temas

Si primo por favor

La verdad es que no creo que sea oportuno hablar de eso ahorita, además estamos empezando a penas, verdad amor (buscando su apoyo)

Si no es que no queramos hijos de hecho queremos unos cuantos pero todo a su tiempo

Ya veo, ufff que bueno por que yo no quiero ser abuela todavía

Pues a mi no hay nada que me alegrara mas (timmy interrumpió, por lo general vasi nunca hablaba ahora lo hacia con determinación, tecna solo pudo evocar una sonrisa ya que eso le brinda Buenos recuerdos de su esposo)

El resto de la comida paso tranquila y sin interrupciones después d ehabae4r terminado con los postres estos se dirigieron a tomar el café en, los dos fueron separados en grupos y fue cuando las verdaderas preguntas comenzaron. Musa fue llevada hasta la sala por las chicas, mientras que riven fue arrastrado hasta el estudio.

Y bien (fue la primera pregunta que se evoco en los dos lugares en cuanto el sexo opuesto desapareció de sus vistas)

Y bien que (pregunto una confundida musa)

Si como estuvo (pregunto una muy curiosa bloom)

Creo que tu todavía no tienes edad para preguntar estas cosas ( le contesto musa) y tu ni te atrevas flora por que no tienes derecho a saber (con Mirada fulminante)

Pero yo si tengo derecho a preguntar, después de todo soy tu suegra, además son una preguntitas inofensiva

Y yo de escuchar, se les olvida que soy la madre

Esta bien que es lo que quieren saber

Primero que nada como estuvo la noche de bodas, después que tanto compraste, nos trajiste regales, como es riven contigo

Esperen, mas tranquilas una a la vez , primero que nada fue maravilloso y no pienso entrara en detalles (calmando esa pregunta) si les traje regales pero no los tarje conmigo asi que nose preocupen por eso, y de riven que puedo decir de el, simplemente que lo amo

Después de contestar las primeras preguntas ella pensó que se saciarían o que ingenua había sido las preguntas eran interminables.

Mientras tanto en el estudio….

Campeón (decía un orgulloso Brandon)

Y a ti que te pasa (pregunto extrañado)

Pro fin eres todo un hombre, hecho y derecho

Mas te vale que cuides de mi hija ( lo amenazo timmy) si llegaras a hacerla infeliz o algo yo

No tiene de que preocuparse señor ya para que rivense haya casado con musa eso quiere decir que realmente la ama

Si en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocer a mi primo jamás había querido estar cerca d en una iglesia, y la palabra boda no existía en su vocabulario

Ni siquiera con mi hermana, que es su ex novia lo planteo y mira que duraron años de relación

Ya veo

Si la verdad, es que puede estar tranquilo señor por que yo a su hija la amo mas que mi vida (los interrumpió riven)

Brindemos por eso (dijo Brandon)

Musa y Riven salieron de la mansión solaria más que exhaustos, flora y helia los observaron partir desde la puerta.

Sabes algo (tomando un a pausa) yo si quiero hijos y muchos (mirando a flora, ante esto ella simplemente le contesto con una tierna sonrisa y tomo su mano para entrar de nueva cuneta a la mansión solaria)

En el carro…

Estoy cansadísima (mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad)

Que tanto te interrogaron (se animo a cuestionar riven, comenzando a conducir)

Ya sabes lo usual, que si les había traído regalos, que me compre, y que tan bueno eras en la cama (bromeo al final, no era totalmente broma pero no se lo habian preguntando tal cual)

Y que les contestaste, espero que les hayas dicho que soy un tigre, un emperador, un Dios romano etc..

No, solo les dije la verdad

Y cual seria esa (volteándola a ver mientras esperaban a que la luz del semáforo se tornara verde)

Que no me satisface (levantándole una ceja en forma de juego)

En serio les dijiste eso, eres una niña mala (colocando su mano en el muslo de esta)

mmm…. No lo se quizás lo sea (acercándose a el para besarlo tiernamente)

Quizás (separándose unos cm, y apretando su pierna ligeramente)

Quizás me tengas que refrescar la memoria para yo poder saber que contestar

El jugueteo se estaba volviendo mas intenso pero fue terminado debido al sonido de un claxon, el semáforo estaba en verde ya y los carros morían por avanzar. Los dos se separaron Musa algo apenada con la gente que los habría podido divisar y Riven sonriente, mas no contento por la interrupción. Los minutos pasaron y por fin llegaron a su propia casa, para estos momentos ella se encontraba dormida, sus ojos permanecía cerrados, y su cuerpo evocaba el ser abrazado, no se podía negar que tenia frió ya que su piel se encontraba erizada.

Amor llegamos (desabrochándole el cinturón de seguridad)

Tengo frio (con los ojos aun cerrados)

Riven simplemente se quito el saco, y lo coloco sobre de ella para después alzarla en brazos, con el pie cerro la puerta del coche y como pudo se las ingenio para entrar a la casa, subió las escaleras ligeramente, parecía que no pesaba nada de hecho la sentía mas ligera de lo normal, rápidamente la dejo sobre la cama, le saco los zapatos y le quito el vestido dejándola simplemente en su ropa interior, la imagen de su hermoso ángel lo estaba matando había tenido un par de días muy agotados y no había podido prestarle la atención que ella merecía, se apuro a echarle una cobija encima, para evitar cualquier pensamiento involucrándolos a ellos dos en placer, y también para evitarle el frio, Riven se quito su ropa y se coloco una playera y un pantalón para dormir, antes de que pudiera recostarse en la cama, musa semiabrio los ojos.

Riven estoy incomoda

Que quieres, que te hace falta (pregunto)

Necesito algo en que dormir y tengo sed

Esta bien, no te preocupes (acercándose al cuarto del closet del cual saco una playera de el) toma amor, voy por tu vaso de agua

Gracias (quitándosela de las manos)

Riven fue hasta el baño de su cuarto donde tenían un refribar y tomo una botella de agua helada, después de esto regreso al cuarto, donde pudo ver a Musa terminándose de colocar la playera.

Aquí tienes (tendiéndole la botella, a una muy modorra y despeinada musa)

Esta la tomo y simplemente le hizo un ademán con la cabeza como dándole las gracias, tomo sorbos de agua, la dejo en la mesa de estar y se dejo caer en la cama, Riven se rió dentro de si mismo al ver los hechos, después se acomodo junto a ella y la abrazo para después tomar el merecido y anhelado descanso.

Fin del capitulo 9…

Nota de autor: Y bien que les pareció algo corto lo se comparado con mis otros capítulos, pero hay un buen motivo para dejarlo aquí jejeje, ya por fin va empezar lo emocionante en los capítulos siguientes ustedes creen que esto debía de permanecer color de rosa pues no jajajaja me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes y creo que ya es hora de comenzar con eso, así que pensé que seria bueno dejarlo hasta cierto punto en un final feliz.

Ya se que no he metido mucho a Flora y Helia, pero prometo ponerles un poquito mas de atención, por lo menos ya vimos cual fue la sorpresa de Bloom, que por algún extraño motivo me costo muchísimo escribir y que sigo sin estar contenta con ella, pero croe que por lo meno fue diferente.

Y por ultimo, pero si lo mas importante, quiero agradecerle a las personas que dejan review, y también a los que leen y no lo hacen, ya que sin su motivación no podría escribir.

Y un agradecimiento especial a las personas que dejaron review, mil gracias espero que no se olviden de dejar su comentaria, critica, etc. Son bien recibidas.

Reiko Navi-san. Yami natasha , xoxCaNdY-SiStErSxox, muziek, chica93

Ahora si me despido, Cuídense mil y los veo en mi próxima actualización.

Atentamente

Bizcochia Uu (polly pocket)


	11. Chapter 11

Nota de autor: por fin he terminado mis exámenes y todavía no se los resultados, ha si que tengo tiempo para actualizar por fin jeje, no tengo mucho que decir mas que disfruten el capitulo y perdonen la demora pero fue por motivos muy justificados e importantes.

Chica93 mil gracias por tus buenos deseos para mis exámenes es por eso que te dedico la actualización espero que la disfrutes así como los demás.

Disclaimer: winx club no es mía  aunque quisiera

Capitulo 10 "Recordando el pasado"

Los días pasaron volando, el matrimonio de Riven y Musa parecía estar maravilloso nadie podía evitar pensar que eran la pareja perfecta aunque hubieran dudas en un principio de esto, mientras esto ocurría para los demás, Musa vivía en un infierno, mintiéndole a todo mundo, incluyendo a riven, vivía atormentada por las continuas llamadas que recibía a diario y por lo menos de dos a tres veces al día, creía que podría soportar la presión, además de no creer ni una sola palabra de esto, pero la duda comenzaba a surgir en ella, sobretodo por que Riven cada vez llegaba mas tarde y cansado a casa, sabia que iban a hacer unos primeros meses difíciles en lo que se ponía al corriente con sus clientes, sin embargo la sospecha de una posible aventura rondaba en su cabeza.

Riven entro a su oficina para encontrar a alguien de espaldas a su escritorio y mirando por la ventana

Darcy (reflejando sorpresa)

Te estaba esperando (volteándose hacia el)

Ya me di cuenta de eso, que te trae por aquí (caminando hacia ella)

Solo quería venir a visitarte y hacer las pases

Ya veo, por que no pones mejor las cartas sobre la mesa de una vez, nos conocemos demasiado bien no lo crees así, como para andar con rodeos (con una media sonrisa dibuja en el rostro)

Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que paso el día de tu boda

Eso ya esta mas que olvidado (dijo sin importancia, tomando una carpeta de su escritorio)

Si es así, podemos ser amigos

Eso quizás no sea lo mas conveniente

Si lo dices por que crees que aun tengo algún interese amoroso hacia ti, eso ya esta mas que en el pasado, comprendí que tu estas ahora con musa y que son el uno para el otro blah blah blah, no te voy a negar que me dolió al principio ya que vi. pasar mi oportunidad contigo, pero creo que fue mas en mi orgullo el que se vio herido que mi corazón, (sonando muy convincente con su discurso)

No lo se, no estoy seguro de eso

Por que no lo piensas mejor, y después me das una respuesta. Seria lo mas sano ahora que pienso volver a tomar mi rol como accionista en la empresa, así que piénsalo si no es por los viejos tiempos, hazlo por mantener una relación cordial (y con eso salio de la oficina, sin dar oportunidad a una contestación)

Riven solo pudo soltar el aire contenido al ver la puerta cerrada

Los días parecían pasar mas rápido de lo habitual, y este había optado por mantener una relación con los canales abiertos para ponerlo de una forma decente con Darcy, a la vez que había optado por ocultárselo a musa, aunque sabia que pronto tendría que revelárselo ya que las reuniones con ella se habían estado prolongando mas del horario normal. Que tarde Riven podría darse cuanto de su mala decisión.

Para la madre de musa aunque habían logrado recuperar el dinero y las propiedades, su matrimonio parecía más que perdido aunque timmy ya no jugaba más. Sus problemas con el alcohol no habían cesado, nadie lo sabia, ni ella estaba para contarlo pero ha estas alturas de su vida ella había aprendido a esconder sus emociones, a limpiar cualquier desastre que el ocasionara, a poner una cara serena ante cualquier situación. Pero los últimos acontecimientos eran mas de lo que cualquier ser humano podría soportar, había tenido que vender a una de sus hijas para recuperar lo que alguna vez heredo hace tiempo atrás, la ironía de todo esto es que no había sido la primera vez que se lo arrebatan, que lo veía perdido y a causa de la misma persona, simplemente que aquella vez los motivos habían sido diferentes.

Flash back…

Una joven de cabellos largos y morados, caminaba por los pasillos de la nueva escuela a la cual asistiría, a cada paso que daba no podía evitar ser observaba, juzgada, evaluada por los ojos de las cientos de personas congregadas en ese corredor que parecía interminable, de repente la campana sonó y el pasillo que parecía un mercado, se vació en cuestión de segundos, esto no le impidió que continuara su rumbo hasta la oficina del director, minutos mas tarde estaba siendo escoltada por otro alumno de aspecto ordinario hasta lo que seria su salón de clases.

Aquí es (secamente pronuncio el joven de estatura baja, piel blanca y cabello oscuro) dale esto al profesor para que justifiques tu ausencia (dándole un papel firmado por el director de la institución)

Gracias (tomando el papel, el joven sin mas que decir se retiro del lugar dejándola sola por completo) bien aquí vamos (pensó para si misma, con la mano un poco temblorosa dio dos toquidos a la puerta y abrió sin esperar contestación)

Se le ofrece algo (dijo de mala forma un señora de aspecto mayor)

De hecho si (con voz firme, extendiéndole el papel que el joven le había dado) soy nueva (se atrevió a continuar al ver como la profesora leía el papel)

Tecna dice aquí que te llamas

Así es profesora (asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza)

Pasa y toma asiento al final de lado derecho junto a timmy, podrías por favor levantar tu mano para que te ubique con mayor facilidad por favor jovencito

El joven de lentes levanto la mano con algo de pereza, acatando la orden de la profesora, tecna camino hasta su lugar y tomo asiento junto a este, durante el resto de la clase no le presto atención a nada mas que a los lentes del famoso timmy, trataba de atravesarlos, de llegar a mirar sus ojos si bien no era un joven guapo tampoco era feo, se podría calificar mas bien como insípido pero inteligente ya que había contestado mas de tres preguntas que para la mayoría eran un dolor de cabeza.

Al termino de las clases tecna se dirigió hasta su auto algo agotada, que si bien las clases no le parecían difíciles, si las preguntas de la mayoría de sus compañeros al ser la chica nueva todos querían saber un poco de ella, desde donde era, hasta su peso, al abrir la puerta de su modesto auto pudo divisara al misterioso e interesante timmy por algún motivo desconocido se le había metido en la cabeza. Así que decidió seguirlo un poco para ver donde vivía. Timmy poco se percato que era seguido por el auto de esta ya que estaba mas concentrado en evitar peatones en su bicicleta, nunca había sido bueno para los deportes como lo había sido para la escuela así que nadar en bicicleta era un gran logro para el. Después de varios minutos de estarlo persiguiendo a una distancia considerable vio como este dejaba su bicicleta frente a un edificio, era un barrio modesto se podría decir que incluso de escasos recursos, tecna pudo ver como este entraba al edificio.

Con que aquí vives (decidió que por hoy seria mas suficiente, no era conveniente exponerse entrando al edificio)

Timmy provenía de una familia muy humilde su madre tenia dos trabajos para así poder mantenerlos a ambos sin que nada les hiciera falta, su padre por otro lado los había abandonado, cuando este tenia la escasa edad de 4 años, para perseguir sus sueños de ser un gran artista , patrañas decía su madre una y otra vez, y Timmy aunque al principio lo había tratado de negar pronto comprendió que las palabras de su madre eran mas que ciertas era obvio que el hombre había sido un bueno para nada un alcohólico, drogadicto con grandes "sueños en la vida" los había abandonado al ver como estos estorbaban en esta.

Ha diferencia de timmy, tecna era rica contaba con todas las comodidades era simplemente la niña de los ojos de su padre ya que lamentablemente su madre había fallecido cuando esta era solo una bebe dejándolos a los dos, a el devastado y con una gran responsabilidad criar a su hija como se lo había prometido a su adorada esposa.

Poco a poco y con el transcurso de los días, tecna agarro un poco de coraje y pudo dirigirle por primera vez la palabra a timmy, fue un simple hola que fue contestado cortésmente, pero ese simple hola fue como una reacción en cadena pronto fue un hola como estas, hasta que después se fueron convirtiendo en largas conversaciones entre las dos personas y esa amistad que nació como una simple curiosidad de ella pronto se convirtió en un romance entre ambos, nunca se lo propusieron, no fue algo planeado simplemente surgió y el sentimiento era maravilloso para los jóvenes muchachos.

Todavía podía recordar el primer beso que compartieron, la primera vez que fueron al cine, o cuando timmy se cayo en la calle persiguiendo un simple globo que le había regalado, todos esos momentos tan maravillas tan insignificantes para ella significaban la vida.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que se conocían y a Timmy se le ocurrió proponerle lo inimaginable para unos jóvenes de escasos 17 años

Tecna quisieras pasar toda tu vida conmigo

Por que lo preguntas (fue su respuesta inocente)

Lo que quiero preguntar, es bueno, no se si tu quisieras (comenzaba divagar)

Hay timmy nunca a sido bueno para hace preguntas jejeje

Te quieres casar conmigo (tomando valor, y enseñándole un simple anillo de plata)

Tecna parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir con la cabeza estaba tan emocionada que no podría articular palabra, esta extendí su mano y dejo que el joven y emocionado muchacho le colocara el anillo

Que que (retumbo por toda la mansión)

Me caso padre

Estas loca tecna, ni si quiera sabia que tenias novio, además

Ya se lo que vas a decir eres muy joven, casi una niña y no puedes tomar desiciones de esa magnitud, pero sabes soy inteligente y se lo que dicta mi corazón y este me dice que lo amo y que me quiero casar con el, si no lo entiendes tendré que abandonar esta casa (con decisión)

Tecna si tu cruzas esa puerta, para irte con el te olvidas que alguna vez perteneciste a esta familia

Te amo con todo mi corazón papa, pero esta es mi vida y tengo que seguir mi camino (con lagrimas en los ojos salio de a paso firme de su casa dejando a su padre devastado)

Esta se condujo por las calles hasta llegar al lugar pactado con timmy

Tecna que tienes (pregunto al ver el estado de esta)

Timmy my padre me ha echado de la casa por querer estar contigo, el no nos comprende

No te apures amor, todo se resolverá, lo importante es que estamos juntos (dijo en forma de consuelo)

Los dos se casaron a la semana de ese encuentro, tecna y timmy Vivian modestamente en un departamento que alquilaban a unos cuantos edificios de la casa de la madre de timmy que aunque al principio se mostró renuente a la unión, sabia que no la podría evitar, además no quería perder ala única familia que tenia así que termino cediendo y brindándoles su apoyo a la joven pareja. Los dos continuaban acudiendo a la escuela y tenian trabajos de medio tiempo, para solventar sus gastos. Dos años exactos pasaron antes de que tecna se reencontrará con su padre este triste y feliz encuentro se dio en el lecho de muerte de este, la había buscado en ese para de años para pedirle perdón a las afuera de la escuela, perseguido a su trabajo e incluso pasearse en algunas ocasiones frente al edificio donde vivía en ninguna de estas ocasiones había logrado juntar el valor requerido para pedirle perdón, sabia que llevaba una vida muy apretada pero que parecía feliz. Y ahora lamentablemente en su agonía era cuando tenia eso que tanto había añorada tener tantas veces atrás.

Tecna entro a su Antigua casa, acompañada por su esposo el cual decidió esperar en la sala mientras esta subía al cuarto de su padre a hablar con el.

Padre (con lagrimas en los ojos y corriendo a lado de su cama)

Tecna hija, perdóname por favor perdóname (no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez el hombre mientras se aferraba al vientre de su hija)

No tienes por que pedir perdón ahora papa, solo trata de mejorarte por favor(recostándose sobre de el)

No tecna si te tengo que podría perdón por que no le cumplí la promesa que le hice a tu madre, por que te defraude al no apoyarte y por que por mi obstinación perdí momentos valiosos contigo, perdóname hija te amo por favor (llorando mientras se levantaba haciendo que tecna se incorporara)

Por favor papá yo hace mucho que lo hice, yo también te quiero con todo mi corazón, ahora descansa te tienes que recuperar, para ganar ese tiempo perdido además te tengo que confesar algo.

Y que e seso hija

Vas a hacer abuelo papá, estoy embarazada

Hija, que Dios te llene de bendiciones y que algún día me perdoné por haberte alejado de mi lado, gracias por regalarme este ultimo momento y sin mas(y con esas palabras el padre de tecna dio un ultimo aliento y se desvaneció frente a esta)

Papá noooooo papaaaaaaaa no me dejes por favor no me dejas no por favor (los gritos fueron tan fuertes, ya que no paso mucho tiempo para que los doctores de la familia entraran al recamara, seguidos por timmy que se limito a abrazarla, mientras esta desahogaba su pena)

Como era desperarce tecna había recibido su herencia, y eso fue el detonante para que sus problemas comenzaran.

Fin del flash back…..

Daria cualquier cosa por regresar a esa época donde éramos, felices y que mi padre jamás hubiera muerto.

El dinero cambia a las personas corrompiendo los corazones (pensó), quien iba pensar Timmy que tu fueras una de sus victimas

Flash back…

Deja de beber Timmy por favor, vas a despertar a las niñas

Las niñas, las niñas, siempre las niñas, ya me tienes arto con eso tecna, por que no me pones atención como antes, anda ven aquí y entretenme, hace mucho que no calientas mi cama

No digas esas cosas (proporcionandole un cachetada)

No me vuelvas a pegar, estúpida (alejándose de ella tambaleantemente) me voy a donde si me quieran

A donde vas, no te vayas

Eso querida esposita no es de tu incumbencia, necesito divertirme, derrochar dinero, darme la gran vida

Si derrochar dinero que no es tuyo

Es tan mío como tuyo por que mientras que yo este casado contigo y sea el padre de tu hijas, bueno como ponerlo estas prácticamente atada a mi de por vida, así que déjame que quiero disfrutar y despilfarrar al cabo sobra ( y con esas ultimas palabras salio de la habitación dejando a una tecna hecha un mar de lagrimas)

Fin del flash back….

Que tonta fui todas las veces que llore, después deje de sentir , de expresar y empecé a disimular me convertí en lo que soy ahora, pero ya no se por cuanto tiempo mas podré aguantar esta maldita vida que llevamos juntos.

La tarde de un Jueves 4 de febrero, cuando mi mundo se derrumbo por completo, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, el día había comenzado como cualquier otro, la rutina habitual que para la mayoría nos parece gris y carente de emoción pronto se vio interrumpida por una llamada que cambiaria mi vida.

Por que no visitas a tu marido podrías llevarte una sorpresa esas palabras cruzaban por mi mente una y otra vez había tratado de ignorarlas como tantas veces lo había hecho pero simplemente no puede.

Armándome de valor Salí de mi casa con destino la oficina de riven, por el camino me cruzo la idea de regresarme y seguir evitando el problema pero por que no corroborar que simplemente había sido mi imaginación que el era incapaz de hacer una cosa como esa. Cruce lo pasillos con determinación y pronto estuve frente a su puerta donde su secretaria trato de detenerme

Señora espere un momento el señor esta ocupado en una reunión y no desea que lo interrumpan

Pues no me importa con quien este necesito verlo en este momento así que quítate de mi camino si es que no quieres tener problemas (haciendo un puno con su mano, al ver esto esta simplemente salio del camino) gracias creo que ya nos entendemos y con esto abrió la puerta, lo que encontré simplemente me dejo muda en el fondo de la oficina pude observar a Riven sosteniendo a Darcy entre sus brazos.

Te dije que no quería interrupcio… las palabras de este murieron en su boca al ver que se trataba de mi

Yo no puede decir nada, las palabras se atragantaban, mi única reacción fue mover la cabeza en negación, las lagrimas amenazaban con correr pero ese era un lujo que no le daría no seria la miasma tonta que le había creído como aquel día en que la besado ahora las cosas le quedan claras siempre seria ella la dueña de su corazón y yo simplemente era un trofeo, un premio, un objeto mas de su colección, algo sin valor, me di la media vuelta ignorando la suplica que salio de su boca, sentía asco y ganas de vomitar ante tal escena, apresure mi salida de la oficina y casi corrí por el pasillo para alcanzar el ascensor riven logro alcanzarme justo antes de subir a este, tomándome con fuerza el brazo, yo solo picaba desesperadamente una y otra vez el botón para que este apareciera.

Musa, déjame explicarte por favor (sosteniendo aun con firmeza el brazo)

Suéltame (virándome hacia el con furia)

No hasta que escuches, lo que tengo que decir

No quiero hablar contigo, no quiero, no entiendes, ahora suéltame por favor, solo déjame en paz por favor, solo eso quiero (las palabras salían entrecortadas, mi garganta se mostraba seca y las lagrimas contenidas amenazaban con aparecer)

No musa, tenemos que hablar

Nada de lo que digas, hará que vuelva a confiar en ti, esto riven, se termino (las puertas del elevador se abrieron, en ese instante y con un último esfuerzo sobrehumano pude liberarme de su agarre entrando al elevador, rápidamente pique el botón que lleva al estacionamiento tan solo una vez y guarde compostura tenia que mostrarme entera, inquebrantable ante su ojos y espere tratando de no reflejar desesperación que realmente sentía, lentamente después de unos segundos que parecieron siglos la puerta comenzó a cerrarse y mis ojos se cruzaron lenta y dolorosamente con los de el)

Riven se escucho a su espalda (mientras las puertas se cerraban frente a el, impidiendo que este entrara sus miradas se cruzaron justo antes de la puerta lo privara de su vista)

Ahora no helia, ahora no (dijo volteando a ver de donde provenía la voz y con mucha rabia)

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que salí de la compañía hasta que llegue a la casa, el camino se me hizo un eternidad, arrive y rápidamente me dirigí a recoger mis cosas. En cuanto entre me desplome por unos segundos en el piso, pero volví a tomar valor no lloraría no me permitiría ese lujo, no lo haría hasta que no estuviera fuera de este lugar, empaque mis pertenencias, dejando atrás todos sus obsequios y las cosas que el me había comprado, lo único que me permitiría llevar conmigo era con lo que cruce las puertas de su casa y una simple cadena con un dije en forma de anillo que el me había comprado en la luna de miel, aquellos días tan felices los cuales quedaban ahora en el pasado. Lo llevaría como un recuerdo grato y calido, pero a su vez para recordar que no debía de volver a ser esa tonta, ingenua que creía en todas sus palabras.

Después de unos cuantos minutos bajo con maletas en mano

Señora que pasa aquí (apareció el mayordomo, debido al estruendo que había ocasionado la maleta ya que era pesada)

Nada (tratando de aparentar calma)

Se encuentra bien, se va de viaje. Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted (se atrevió a preguntar)

No me voy de viaje, pero si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi de hecho (con lentitud se retiro el anillo de su mano izquierda y se lo dio al mayordomo) déselo a mi marido, corrijo déselo a riven, el entenderá que significa perfectamente (con voz muy temblorosa)

Pero señora (reflejando incredulidad)

No digas nada y no trates de detenerme, mi decisión esta tomada (en eso el sonido de un claxon aviso que el taxi esperaba por ella) hasta luego (y con determinación cruzo la puerta de la casa, segundos después abordo el taxi)

A donde la llevo(pregunto el chofer)

Musa lo pensó unos segundos antes de dar una dirección ,sabia que si riven la encontraba lo mas probable es que sedería a sus plegarias a sus explicaciones, lo amaba demasiado como para enfrentarlo, necesitaba tiempo para armarse de valor, para juntar el coraje que necesitaría para separarse de el, pare enfrentar un proceso de divorcio.

Lléveme a las afueras de la ciudad yo le indico por donde

Como usted diga.

El taxi se alejo del lugar, y musa ni siquiera miro hacia atrás.

Tan solo 15 minutos mas tarde riven arribo a la casa, había estado atascado en el trafico debido a una manifestación y llegaba con la esperanza de encontrarla aclarar las cosas y volver a ser la familia feliz, intento varias veces llamar a su casa encontrando el teléfono ocupada, localizarla en el celular sin respuesta alguna.

Donde esta ella (pregunto a la muchacha que abría la puerta)

Se fue de la casa (se escucho una voz a sus espaldas) y le dejo esto señor (entregando los anillos)

Hacia donde se fue, dime hacía donde se fue (tomando al mayordomo por el cuello y con la voz llena de desesperación)

Eso señor yo no lo se, solo se que salio maleta en mano y se fue en un taxi, es todo lo que le puedo decir

Esto no me puede estar pasando, no puede, sus padres de seguro fue con sus padres (dijo mas para si mismo que para las personas que lo observaban, con eso tomo su celular y llamo a casa de esta)

Si diga

Hola bloom, estará tu hermana por ahí

Quien flora

No bloom, musa de casualidad no ha llegado a tu casa

No no la he visto en días y pues aquí no ha venido nadie, deja pregunto (después de unos minutos agonizantes bloom volvió a tomar el teléfono para darle una respuesta negativa)

Si llegara a ir a tu casa, me podrías llamar por favor

Pasa algo malo riven, riven (pero ya era demasiado tarde había colgado)

Donde estarás musa, donde estarás (saliendo de la casa rumbo a los lugares que frecuentaban)

A las afuera de la ciudad, enfrente de una modesta casa se escuchaban unos fuertes toquidos.

Ya voy, ya voy , pero que desesperados (abriendo por fin la puerta)

Jaden (tirándose a los brazos de este, y comenzando a llorar)

Musa que es lo que te pasa que tienes (devolviéndole el abrazo, para después sentirla mas pesada de lo normal se había desmayado)

Riven la busco en casa de sus propios padres donde casi no sale vivo debido al interrogatorio que stella casi le propicia. Gracias a su padre logro escabullirse para seguirla buscando, visito a sus amigas mas cercanas, el parque, su tienda favorita, inclusive la busco en hoteles y moteles, pero simplemente no había rastro de ella, se la había tragado la tierra.

Tuvo suerte señor

No, ahora déjame solo (caminando hasta el estudio donde se encerró)

Musa donde esta (golpeando la puerta)

Jaden cargo a musa dentro de la casa y la deposito en el sofá, para después regresar al entrada y acarrear sus pertenencias. Después de ponerlas en una esquina de la sala camino hacia su amiga que se encontraba totalmente no queda, se hinco al lado de ella y se atrevió acomodar un mechón rebelde tras su oreja. Que te paso musa suspiro.

Que bueno que llega joven helio

Donde esta el

En el estudio tiene mas de dos horas encerrado ahí y tememos que haya pasado algo serio

Ya veo, te puedes retirar yo me hago cargo

Antes de que me vaya joven aquí están las llaves de las puertas de la casa por si las necesita

Gracias

Helio entro al estudio, dicho y hecho gracias a la llave que le otorgo el mayordomo. Pero que paso aquí, mirando el desorden dentro del lugar las luces apagadas se podían observar los libros tirados, el piso lleno de vidrios, los muebles fuera del lugar y riven sentado con su espalda en la pared, su cabeza agachada y en su mano una botella de whiskey, gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por el gran ventanal. Camino con cautela hasta el y se hinco justo enfrente de este. No pudo preguntar nada, no pudo decir nada ya que este lo miro y dijo

Me dejo, la perdí Helio, la perdí (con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas) ayúdame a encontrarla por favor, ayúdame

Lo haré hermano, la encontraremos.

Fin del capitulo 10 ……………………………

Nota de autor: Y bien que piensan se que no es muy largo, pero quería dejarlo en mega suspenso, por que ya empieza la recta final del fic y lo complicado de la historia. Que les parecieron los flash back al pasado de tecna, la tenia muy descuidada ya casi no salía y pues quería incluir un poquito sobre esta pareja que es la que nos inicio en conflicto. Por cierto siempre he pensado que timmy es un personaje como incipido, ni es guapo ni es feo, ni es valiente ni es cobarde, a lo mejor no es incipido, es mas bien como indeciso por que creo que siempre esta a tascado en el medio, eso no quiere decir que no me guste el personaje de hecho creo que es el mas normal de la serie, yo pienso que el se encuentra donde muchas veces hemos estados todos nosotros en el mundo de aquí afuera, inseguro en momentos, atrevido en otros por que oh si yo lo he visto decirle cosas a tecna en la serie que pensarías que nunca saldrían de su boca.

Con respecto a musa y a riven esto se va a complicar pero quiero que sepan que si yo hubiera sido musa, le doy una cachetada a darcy, un golpe a la secretaria y de pasada a riven una patada aunque pues esa no estaría tan segura por que de seguro sucumbiría a sus encantos jejej, pero de que me llevaba todas las cosas que me compro lo haría, mas otras que sea travesarme en el camino y en el divorcio lo trato de dejar en la calle, pero obviamente eso no va con el personaje de esta historia ni con el fondo real que existe, pero eso es lo que yo haría en la vida real si mi marido me pusiera el cuero que se agarre por que conocería mi furia jojojojo

Bueno aquí ya me retiro nos sin antes agradecer a todas la personas que leen, a lo que dejan review como: _**chica93, muziek, Reiko Navi-san, Yami natasha, xoxCaNdY-SiStErSxox, L.I.T, Ruby**_ y a los que no lo dejan animense no pasa nada negativo al oprimir el botón y si pasan muchas cosas positivas al hacerlo.

Cuidense mil

Atte

Bizcochia Uu (polly pocket)

p.d. perdón con la ortografia , creo que hay uno que otro error por ahí, espero que me disculpen


	12. Chapter 12

Nota de autor: hola perdón, por la súper tardanza, pero se me fue la musa, luego me quede sin computadora por que murió pero ya la resucitaron gracias a todos los Santos, dentro de todo esto por lo menos ya pase mi examen si ya soy toda una licenciada aunque mi titulo este en tramites pero ya pase mi examen yupi!!!

Bueno mis queridas lectores les aviso que ya estamos en la racha final de la historia, así que de aquí en adelante las cosas se complicara etc.. ya saben drama, drama y mas drama como a mi me gusta jejeje, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Disclaimer: winx club no es mió que lastima

Capitulo 11 "El despertar"

La mañana siguiente llego acompañada con lluvia, musa abrió los ojos lentamente entrelazados debido a las lagrimas secas, le dolía el alma y el corazón lo tenia muerto era lo único que podía sentir. Lentamente contemplo el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba acostada en un sillón de la sala, con paredes blancas y decoración sencilla, cubierta por una simple cobija, recordó que había llegado a la casa de jaden para después desmayarse en sus brazos.

Parece que ya despertaste bella durmiente (dijo una voz conocida, musa simplemente asintió) quieres un poco de café (esta volvió a repetir la misma acción, lo que provoco que este desapareciera de su vista, para regresar minutos después con una taza y lo que parecía ser un poco de pan tostado) me imagine que podrías tener algo de hambre también (colocándolo en la mesa del centro)

Gracias, pero el café es más que suficiente (incorporándose)

Milagro pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones (dedicándole una sonrisa)

Muy chistoso jaden, pero no estoy de humor, para tus bromas (con voz quebrada, lo que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera por completo)

Me vas a contra, lo ocurrido, por que llegaste a mi casa en este estado (cuestiono)

Si, lo haré tan solo necesito tiempo para acomodar mis ideas (tomando un sorbo de café)

Esta bien, quieres algo mas de desayunar (trato de amenizar la tensión con cualquier cosa)

Sabes que me case verdad (interrumpió)

Si lo se, después de todo me invitaste, por cierto perdón por no ir. No estaba en la ciudad

(Divagaba sin cesar)

Me engaño (cortando por completo su discurso)

A que te refieres con eso, a te dijo una mentirita, por que la palabra tiene muchas connotaciones tu sabes.

Podrías dejar de hablar y escucharme, por favor (cerrando la boca puso atención a lo que musa comenzó a relatarle, cada hecho fue detallado desde como riven y ella se conocieron, como fue que surgió su compromiso el hecho de que poco a poco el se fue adentrando a su corazón, pero así como hablo de mágicos y buenos momentos también le relato de darcy y como se había dado cuenta que ella era el amor de su vida)

No se que decir

No tienes por que decir nada, fui una tonta ahora me doy cuenta que jamás debí casarme con el, era obvio que un hombre como el jamás me amara de verdad, solo bastaba con verme, soy fea, no tengo ni la mas mínima gracia, soy una estúpida, eso es lo que soy me odio, no quiero seguir aquí no quiero, quiero morirme por favor Dios quíteme este sufrimiento (lloraba enloquecidamente)

Tranquila musa, no digas esas cosas, por favor, tu no eres nada de eso, en dado caso el que tiene la culpa de esto es el y no tu (abrazándola)

Todavía lo amo, me ha roto el corazón, me a pisoteado y todavía lo amo, no lo puedo odiar por que no lo puedo odiar, quiero necesito odiarlo, olvidarlo, jaden (suplicaba, con los ojos rojos y con un rostro desesperado)

Tranquila eso pasara no te preocupes, ya musa, estoy contigo, nadie te lastimara mas te lo prometo mi amiga, mi…(no pudo terminar)

Gracias (abrazándolo con más fuerza)

No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto no te merece (pensó)

Riven no había dormido ni un solo momento, había bebido hasta la locura y desahogado con su amigo de la infancia quien le juro ayudarlo a encontrarla.

Sabes que no podrás ocultar su desaparición (pregunto helia)

Lo se

Y que piensas hacer con tu madre

Al demonio con mi familia y la de ella, lo único que me importa es encontrarla, vivir sin ella es ahogante, sin ella no tengo corazón helia entiendes lo que te digo (tomándole a la botella)

Si te entiendo riven, pero por favor deja de beber ya (tratando de arrebatársela)

Déjame, es lo único que me mantiene

Pensé que querías encontrarla

Claro que quiero (indignado ante tal cuestionamiento)

Entonces se un hombre, suelta esa botella y regresa en ti, así jamás podremos encontrarla, tu simplemente la perderás

Riven no dijo nada simplemente soltó la botella y comenzó a llorar, ante esto helia le poso una mano en el hombro, esta era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, que lo tenia frente a el totalmente desarmado lejos quedo aquel riven altanero, mujeriego, sarcástico, de este no se encontraba ni rastro, musa se había llevado consigo su ser.

Mientras para ellos el día era una pesadilla, para cierta persona era lo más feliz que le podría habar pasado

El olor a sufrimiento por las mañanas, definitivamente es lo que el doctor me receto (pensó) fase 2 completada, solo tienes que regresar a mi riven, solo falta eso, ya puedo oler la victoria (echándose a reír)

En la casa de musa….

Bueno días (dio Stella atravesando la puerta)

Stella, a que debemos tu visita

Tecna quería saber si tú sabes que demonios esta pasando entre mi hijo y tu hija

No se a lo que te refieres

Que ayer, mi hijo fue como loco a mi casa a buscar a su esposa y necesito saber por que lo hacia

No tengo ni la mas remota idea a lo que te refieres, no he sabido de musa en semanas, a lo mejor tuvieron alguna pelea sin importancia ya sabes como son magnificando los hechos los jóvenes, para estas horas ya se habrán reconciliado y nosotras preocupándonos

No lo creo, riven se veía muy alterado y algo sin importancia no causa ese tipo de reacción en el, lo conozco

Por que no marcamos a su casa y salimos de duda

Ya lo intente y si no contestan, se niegan a comunicarme con alguno de los dos, así que decidí venir a solicitar refuerzos para realizarles una visita

Crees que estará bien que hagamos eso Stella, después de todo son una pareja de adultos y pues ellos deben de resolver esto solos.

Si lo son y se que no debería de inmiscuirme, brandon me lo dice todo el tiempo pero es que tengo esta opresión en el pecho y me da un mal presentimiento

Esta bien, solo deja voy por mis cosas

Solo un par de minutos después las dos mujeres salieron de la casa en busca de explicaciones.

Días después….

Necesitas ayuda con eso (dijo musa a un jaden algo atareado en la cocina)

No yo puedo manejarlo, por que no ves televisión o un libro eso esta mejor, eres mi huésped y no quiero que hagas nada

Un huésped imprevisto y no deseado, además diario me dices lo mismo

No digas eso, la compañía me viene bien de vez en cuando después de todo soy un lobo solitario y lo de deseado tu siempre eres bien recibida, aunque para futura referencia me gustaría que me llamaras con anticipación para saber que esperar al abrir mi puerta

Gracias (con los ojos un poco cristalinos)

No me digas que vas a volver a llorar

Para nada, es que solo ando un poco sentimental (dijo tomando un suspiro muy hondo) seguro que no necesitas ayuda con algo

No, no, demando que te salgas de mi cocina y te vayas a descansar (empujándola fuera de esta) ve televisión o algo (grito desde adentro)

Resignada misao simplemente se tiro al sofá, donde se quedo plenamente dormida sin mucho esfuerzo, últimamente el sueño le era insuficiente, el cansancio la inundaba continuamente, al igual que los cambios de humor en un momento se encontraba alegre, al siguiente estaba enojada, histérica o llorando como magdalena algo a lo que no le prestaba mucha importancia ya que se lo atribuía a su inmensa tristeza, pero últimamente comenzaba a preocuparse ya que su malestar comenzaba a hacer físico también y una idea corría por su cabeza.

En el corporativo solaria….

Alguna noticia

Todavía nada amigo, pareciera que se la ha tragado la tierra

Noc, noc, se escucho desde la puerta

Adelante (contesto riven)

Buenos días riven, helia

Darcy que haces tan temprano, por aquí (pegunto su hermano)

Solo vine a ver como se encontraba riven hermanito y saber si han tenido noticias de musa

Precisamente estábamos comentando de eso, pareciera que se la ha tragado la tierra (le respondió el hermano de esta)

Es una lastima, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites

Gracias (contesto riven casi inaudible)

Señor puedo pasar (dijo Brenda desde la puerta)

Si, adelante, que se te ofrece

Acaba de llegar esto para usted (tendiéndole un sobre)

Gracias te puedes retirar (tomando el sobre y comenzándolo a abrir)

Si señor con permiso (mirando a los demás acompañantes dentro de la oficina)

De que se trata (pregunto helia, a riven quien no contesto nada solo le extendió el sobre a el) que significa esto (leyendo con detenimiento)

Musa solicito el divorcio

Riven lo siento mucho (dijo darcy)

Y que piensas hacer (pregunto helia)

Helia, no le hagas esas preguntas, además yo se que riven tomara la decisión adecuada o no es así (mirándolo a los ojos)

Me podrían dejar por favor, necesito pensar

Como tú quieras, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites (dijo darcy antes de salir de la oficina)

Estas seguro que quieres estar solo amigo

Si, necesito pensar, aclarar mis ideas y para eso necesito estar solo por favor amigo

Esta bien amigo, si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme (caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina)

Espera helia

Si (parándose en seco)

Encuéntrala

Dos meses después…

Sigo sin entender que es lo que Riven le hizo a musa para que esta solicitara el divorcio

Flora lo que le haya hecho ese tipo a nuestra hermana debió ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella rompiera el lazo con todos, así que te pido de favor que no lo menciones frente a mi

Pero Bloom, ni si quiera el esta seguro por que se fue

Definitivamente a ti te lavo el cerebro helia, claro que el te va decir que riven es inocente y que no le hizo nada a nuestra hermana, pero es su mejor amigo, así como Sky es su primo

Y por eso rompiste con sky, por que es primo de riven

Claro yo no podía andar con el primo del hombre que le hizo daño a nuestra hermana

Ni si quiera sabes que le hizo

¡Y eso que!, son de la misma familia

Estas mal bloom. No por que sean de la misma familia significa que sean iguales, deberías de recapacitar tu decisión el te quiere y ha venido todos los días para intentar hablar contigo desde que lo terminaste.

Pues podrá insistir lo que quiera, pero eso no lograra que lo perdone aun recuerdo todo, cuales fueron sus palabras exactas (con melancolía en su voz)

Flash back…

Mi hermana solicito el divorcio, aparte de eso no hemos tenido noticias sobre ella, no entiendo por que se separaron, pero debe de haber una muy buena razón

Pues si se separaron es por que tu hermana quiso, después de todo riven no ha querido firmar los papeles y musa insiste a que no hay otra alternativa

Que es lo que insinúas

No insinuó nada, simplemente digo que tu hermana es la que quiere el divorcio

Pues sus muy buenas razones debe de tener, o acaso crees que ella se fue huyendo por nada, tu primo tuvo que haberle hecho algo

O a lo mejor tu hermana no estaba a gusto con el después de todo se caso por un compromiso que no deseaba, a lo mejor sin amor.

Que tratas de insinuar que mi hermana no lo quiere, que lo abandono por otro

Yo no estoy insinuando nada

Entonces que estas tratando de insinuar

Solo digo lo que suena lógico

Sabes algo sky terminamos olvídate de que existo, por que si piensas eso de MI HERMANA que no pensaras de mi, así que te pido de favor que salgas de mi casa y mi vida en este instante para siempre

Bloom perdóname, yo no quise

Que te largues fuera de mi casa (gritando)

Fin del flash back…

No quiero saber más de ese asunto así que omite tus comentarios flora (habiendo pronunciado esas ultimas palabras salió fuera de la habitación echando furias, dejando a su hermana con la palabra en la boca)

En una calle de la ciudad justo enfrente de un restaurante…

Me da mucho gusto que por fin hayas aceptado salir a relajarte

No me dejaste mucha opción jaden, eres más enfadoso que un niño que quiere dulce

Tienes hambre

Que bueno que lo mencionas, por que (esta no pudo terminar su oración ya fue interrumpida por otra persona de voz profunda)

Así que es por eso que quieres el divorcio, para disfrutarlo de lo lindo con tu amante y yo de estupido muriéndome por ti (dijo la voz del hombre llena de ira)

Riven (dijo sorprendida)

Quien es este tipo (la cuestionó)

Tu no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme (contesto después de salir de su asombro)

Te repito la pregunta, quien es este tipo

Que te importa, si es mi amigo, mi novio, mi amante, lo que fuera tu no tienes la cara para cuestionarme, después de divertirte de lo lindo con Darcy

Eso no es cierto musa, yo

Ahórrate tus excusas, no las necesito, ni quiero saberlas, así que por favor solo firma el divorcio y déjame en paz.

Y dejar que te vayas y disfrutes con este estupido

A jaden no lo insultes, el es mucho más hombre de lo que tú has sido

Así que ahora si tiene nombre

Solo firma el divorcio, no te estoy pidiendo dinero, ni te estoy exigiendo extravagancias solo mi libertad y no volver a verte mas, no me obligues a pelear contigo mas, creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente, (alejándose un poco de el)

No mientras allá amor por lo menos de mi parte, así que resígnate no lo firmare, me escuchaste musa no lo firmare (decía en voz alta a una musa que cada vez se alejaba mas con su acompañante)

Te desconozco riven (le grito girándose y caminado hacia el de nueva cuenta)

Niégame que aun te estremeces ante mi contando (sosteniéndola por los hombros) mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, que no me necesitas tanto como yo a ti

Suéltame riven por favor (enuncio con la cabeza baja y casi sin fuerzas)

Todavía me amas musa puedo sentirlo

Eso no importa ya (y con eso dicho, saco fuerzas de lo mas profundo de su ser para apartarlo de ella y huir a toda velocidad, La acción no le dio tiempo para reaccionar a riven, pero si ha jaden que salio corriendo tras los pasos de ella)

No caeré de nueva cuenta, no lo haré (repetía una y otras vez musa, bastante agitada después de detenerse a unas cuadras de distancia)

Hasta que te alcanzo, te encuentras bien, te ves algo pálida

Jaden yo no…

Demonios musa contéstame (decía alarmado, mientras trataba de sostener el cuerpo desvanecido de su amiga y maniobraba con su celular) emergencias (contestaron al otro lado de la línea)

Señorita necesito una ambulancia por favor, si rápido por favor

Horas después dentro del hospital…

Que tiene doctor, se encuentra bien

No es nada por que alarmarse, señor de hecho es algo muy común en su estado

Que estado

Felicidades va a ser usted papá

Esta embarazada (sorprendido)

Así es señor, ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender a mis otros pacientes, muchas felicidades de nueva cuenta

Gracias (contesto monótonamente, mientras el doctor caminaba por le pasillo)

Riven llego al corporativo hecho una furia, que demonios estaba pasando

Señor (dijo Brenda tratando de detenerlo)

No quiero que me pases a nadie y a quien venga niégale la entrada no importa si es mi madre, invéntate cualquier cosa

Peor señor es que

No quiero saber nada, solo cumple lo que se te ordena, entendiste

(Azotando la puerta tras de si) demonios, demonios!!!!! (Grito)

Jaden entro al cuarto parea encontrar a una musa con una expresión en blanco, la imaginaba feliz, histérica, triste, angustiada, pero no así

Creo que ya sabes, que estoy embarazada

Me lo acaba de decir el medico, pensó que era el padre

Ojala lo fueras

Que vas a hacer ahora, se lo tienes que decir

No el no se enterara nunca de esto

Y como piensas esconder un niño estas loca musa

El no se enterara hasta que allá firmado el divorcio, ya depuse veré como se lo digo

Pero es el padre y tiene derecho

Esos derechos de los que hablas, los perdió cuando me fue infiel con esa tipa

Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo, se que lo que voy ah hacer me puede costar tu amistad, pero se tiene que enterar (saliendo del cuarto)

A donde vas, no jaden, no lo hagas, no se lo digas (gritaba desde adentro)

Al escuchar los gritos provenientes del cuarto, un doctor acompañado por una enfermera entró a la habitación

Tiene que tranquilizarse señora por favor, por su hijo

Es que tienen que detenerlo

Tranquilícese, tráeme un tranquilizante rápido (dijo el medico a la enfermera)

Jaden llego a las oficinas del corporativo solaria después de horas de meditación, no soportaba que su amiga sufriera por orgullo, hablaría con riven y conocería su parte d e la historia si era convincente, se lo diría todo, si no lo era callaría, esa tenia que ser la solución mas adecuada.

Señor hay alguien que insiste en verlo (dijo Brenda asomándose cuidadosamente por la puerta) dice que es referente a su esposa (la menciono con cuidado)

Hazlo pasar y que nadie nos interrumpa (contesto después de varios segundos en profunda meditación)

Si señor, pase por favor (abriendo la puerta por completo, para dar paso aun jaden con mirada decisiva)

Tu (dijo riven en cuanto se cerro la puerta tras de si)

Si yo

Si vienes a pedir que la deje en paz, que le de el divorcio, haz venido a perder tu tiempo

No he venido a ninguna de esas cosas

Entonces a que, por que si no es a eso no veo el punto de que estés aquí

Antes de decírtelo, necesito hacerte unas preguntas y quiero la verdad

Dime lo que deseas saber

Necesito que me cuentes tu parte de la historia, sin omitir ningún detalle por mas cruel que este pudiera llegar a ser

Y que ganas tú, con que te cuente lo que ocurrió de mi parte de seguro ya tienes más creado un criterio

No es lo que gane yo si no lo que tu puedes obtener, así que ahora es tu decisión riven, me dices tu parte de la historia o me doy la media vuelta y salgo de aquí

Riven inhalo profundo y comenzó a relatar su parte de los hecho como el los había vivido, el simple hecho de que no entendía por que las cosas sucedieron como en pocos días todo se derrumbo sin razón alguna y lo injusta que había sido musa con el por negarle el derecho a una explicación

Pero tú no has tenido nada que ver con darcy o aun albergas sentimientos hacia ella

Lo de ella quedo sepultado años atrás, n o te voy a negar que darcy es una mujer muy atractiva, pero le falta corazón, ahora solo queda una cordial relación de trabajo

Creo que hay muchas cosas de la que no estas enterado y necesitas que se esclarezcan, una ultima pregunta y la mas importante, amas a tu esposa

Eso esta mas que claro, la amo mas que a mi vida, no se que mas hacer para demostrárselo, no lo se (dijo con los ojos cristalinos y llenos de sinceridad)

Creo que hay algo que necesitas saber

Fin del capitulo 11…..

Nota de autor: Y bien que les pareció, espero que halla sido de su agrado, quiero agradecer a mis lectores que dejan review _**Yagada, Ale, RubyMoonLi, xoxCandySistersxox, Yami natasha, L.I.T., muziek, chica93**_y también a todas las personas que leen este fic y no dejan review, espero que algún día se animen, mil gracias por el apoyo las quiero mil y nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización. Ya saben cualquier queja comentario etc., son bien recibidos, ahora si me despido

Atte.

Bizcochia U-u (polly)


	13. Chapter 13

Te escucho

Nota de autor: hola, hola mis queridos lectores, se que han pasado siglos desde mi última actualización, pero por fin lo he logrado y he terminado este capitulo, así que espero que lo disfruten yo le calculo que nos quedan entre 2 y 3 capítulos para el final todavía no estoy bien segura, y otra vez perdón por la tardanza pero es que ya estoy trabajando y mis tiempos se ven mas ajustados. Espero que disfruten este capitulo y dejen su review al final 

A por cierto quería aclarar algo que surgió en un review, si yo se que no se le pueden dar medicamentos a las embarazadas son pocos los que están permitidos y en casos medio extremos, pero creí que le iría bien al momento mas suspenso, después de todo es un mundo irreal jejeje.

Disclaimer: winx club no es mío, quisiera que lo fuera.

Capitulo 12 "Empezado a aclarar"

Después del encuentro que sostuvieron musa y tu ayer ella se desvaneció y fue llevada al hospital 

Pero ella se encuentra bien, que es lo que tiene dime (preocupado)

No se si yo sea el indicado en darte este tipo de noticias 

Ya dímelo, habla que es lo que tiene, necesito saber (cayendo en histeria)

Esta embarazada (dijo secamente) van a ser padres (finalizo)

Un hijo (el pensamiento le llego de repente) estas 100 seguro (pregunto con incredulidad)

El doctor nos lo comunico hoy por la mañana, este pensó que yo era el padre y me lo dijo, Riven te encuentras bien, sabia que no debía de decírtelo, pero es que musa es mas terca que un niño de preescolar y estoy seguro que ella no te lo diría (comenzó a divagar)

Gracias (fueron las palabras que salieron de un muy pensativo riven) pensé que tu la amabas 

Si la quiero más de lo que podrías imaginar, pero ella merece ser feliz y así yo le ofreciera más de lo que mi corazón es capaz de dar. Esta no alcanzaría ni una cuarta parte de la felicidad que tu le puedes dar, así que ven conmigo y hazla feliz 

En el cuarto de hospital…

Musa se encontraba mirando el foco blanco en el centro del techo, un hijo era lo único que podía pensar, como Dios le enviaba un hijo en un momento tan difícil cuando ella no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte ni para cuidar de si misma, era lo que menos necesitaba, sus sentimientos eran confusos, lo amaba y ni siquiera lo conocía, quería verlo crecer, deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero a la vez sentía pena, lastima de que careciera del amor de un padre, del cariño de una familia, que sufriera por los problemas de ella, solo podía pedir fuerza para sobrevivir día a día, las lagrimas caían libremente por su ya demacrado rostro y se permitió sumergirse en las sabanas. Un ligero noquido se escucho en la puerta y tras este el sonido de una perilla girar, la importancia de estos no fue relevante hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola, unos brazos que conocía mejor que nadie, esas manos, su tacto, esa sensación de calidez de sentirse completa, musa se viro hacia la persona que la sostenía y confirmo su sospecha 

Que haces aquí (mirándolo fijamente) podrías soltarme por favor (trato de decir de manera calmada)

Acaso no pensaba decírmelo (aflojando un poco su agarre pero no por completo)

Decirte que (limpiándose un poco los ojos a la vez que se incorporaba, lo cual puso unos cm. más de distancia entre ellos) 

Que estás embarazada, que vamos a tener un hijo, que seremos padres, como quieres que te lo diga (dijo algo molesto)

Quien te lo ha dicho 

No tiene caso que trates de negarlo, me lo ha dicho el medico y jaden 

Lo voy matar, no tenia derecho a decírtelo 

Claro que necesitaba saberlo, claro que tengo derecho a saberlo soy el padre

Esta bien eres el padre, pero eso no cambia en absoluto nuestra situación 

Por que te aferras a pelear, por que no me escuchas, por que no me crees por piedad.

No quiero hablar contigo, déjame sola necesito estar sola, salte de aquí, sal de mi vida riven que no vez que me estas matando de dolor

Esta bien saldré de la habitación, pero no de tu vida, (dejándola sola)

Que te dijo (fue interrogado por jaden en cuento lo vio salir del cuarto)

No quiere hablar conmigo, es inútil, no me quiere tener cerca de ella, pero de aquí no me muevo después de todo ella aun es mi esposa aunque se rehusé a serlo, y el niño que espera es mío 

Espérame aquí, creo que es hora de que la haga entrar en razón (abriendo de nueva cuenta)

Pequeño traidor, como pudiste (fue lo primero que se escucho en cuanto la figura de jaden fue visible)

¡Cállate! (grito) escúchame, el te ama 

Por favor, no me digas que ya te convenció de eso 

Y si lo hizo que, sabes el realmente te ama y yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz, tu felicidad esta con el y lo sabes aun mejor yo 

Por que lo trajiste, por que me hiciste eso jaden 

Eso tu lo sabes, aunque yo te de todo mi ser, siempre viviría bajo su sombra, tu no puedes ser feliz con otra persona musa, admítelo, lo necesitas tanto como el a ti.

Pero es que yo

Deja de estar buscando peros, de dañarte, es mas que obvio que el te quiere y que muchas veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan, no quisiera decirte esto peor tu también tuviste la culpa al no confrontarlo al no buscar una explicación al dejarte invadir de dudas 

Calla por favor, no me digas más 

No me callare, crees que no siento dolor, que no me duele dejarte ir, verte marchar con otro, quizás cometa un error al perder mi oportunidad , quedarme con las ganas de despertar contigo a mi lado por las mañanas, caminar juntos por el parque, verte sonreír, de ganarme tu amor, pero en el necio corazón no se manda y es mas que obvio que en el tuyo jamás abrirá un espacio tan grande como el que riven llena, así que deja de ser testaruda, deja de dañarte.

Ojala nunca lo hubiera conocido, jaden yo quisiera 

No lo sientes, no busques explicaciones, Musa creo que es hora de que desaparezca de nueva cuenta de tu vida

Que estas diciendo 

Lo que quiero decirte es que acepte un empleo en el extranjero, me voy pasado mañana, puedes seguir viviendo en la casa por eso no te preocupes lo que no puedo es seguir observando, necesito alejarme de ti, por que me duele aquí (poniéndose la mano en el pecho)

Lo podemos intentar, si tu quisieras yo puedo

No podemos, al menos yo, tu tienes que intentarlo pero con el padre tu hijo puedes, dale otra oportunidad, se la merece, con permiso (con esas ultimas palabras salio del cuarto, sintiendo un gran vacío) 

Jaden (con voz llena de tristeza mientras observaba a su apoyo, su único y verdadero amigo, el chico que secretamente la amo todos estos años marcharse) no me dejes (apretando fuertemente la sabana)

Que tienes (al observar la cara triste de su nuevo amigo)

Le dije adiós

A que te refieres con eso 

Ella solo entra en razón cuando se ve acorralada, es como si su cerebro funcionara y resolviera sus problemas, por lo que tome la decisión de ponerla en esa situación, riven me voy, esta tarde antes de verte acepte un trabajo en Madrid , parto pasado mañana

Pero por que 

Es lo mejor que puedo hacer para ustedes, necesito alejarme de aquí 

No digas mas, te entiendo 

Una cosa antes de irme, ten cuidado, hay alguien que no los quiere ver juntos creo que es obvio, hasta luego y se feliz. 

Tu también (observando como este desaparecía en el pasillo)

En el corporativo solaria……

Darcy (dijo brenda entrando a su oficina)

Que es lo que pasa, por que entras de esa manera 

Es que vino un hombre con noticias de musa 

Que dices, explícate mejor

Vino un señor hace unos minutos y el señor se fue con el 

Y sabes a donde 

No 

Entonces que haces ahí parada ve y averígualo (gritándole)

Demonios (marcando un teléfono) El numero que usted marco esta… (no dejo que terminara la grabadora ya que colgó) maldita seas perra, no me lo vas a quitar ahora que todo iba también (volviendo a marcar, para obtener la misma respuesta) lo tiene apagado, donde estarna , donde (marcando de nueva cuenta pero esta vez a una persona totalmente diferente) Icy, se me cayo el plan A, si, si la estúpida apareció, vino uno d e sus amigos y me imagino que le contó todo, que como lo se Brenda me lo acaba de decir, no se donde están , tenemos que deshacernos de ella, es hora del plan b, si estoy segura de que es lo que debemos de hacer, no me importa hasta donde tenga que llegar, pero riven tiene que ser mío entiendes.

En cuanto jaden se fue del hospital, riven considero oportuno avisar del paradero de su esposa.

Bueno (se escucho al otro lado del teléfono)

Sky, la encontré (Después de escuchar por unos cuantos minutos como se habían suscitado los hechos sky se atrevió a preguntar)

Que quieres que haga

Por favor se discreto, coméntaselo a sus hermanas, pero deja fuera a sus padres y a los míos por el momento, una cosa mas ni una palabra en la oficina.

Como tú digas, por cierto en que hospital están, en este instante voy para allá

Preferiría que nos dieran un poco más de tiempo, quizás una semana, las cosas todavía no están bien entre nosotros. 

Comprendo, entonces buenas noches primo 

Buenas noches (colgando) 

Riven entro al cuarto cerca de media noche una vez que corroboro que no se escuchaba ni un alfiler para confirmar su sospecha, ya estaba profundamente dormida. Lentamente se acerco hasta la cama, sentándose a los pies de esta.

Por que no me crees (sobándole una pierna) 

En otro lado de la ciudad….

Como demonios se lo voy a decir a bloom, si ni siquiera quiere saber de mí (pensaba un muy estresado sky, ya tenia mas de una hora estacionado frente a la casa de esta) las 12 miro el reloj del coche, tengo que hacerlo (con decisión saco el celular y marco el numero de esta, después de tres intentos por fin se escucho un somnoliento bueno)

Bloom, habla Sky 

Que demonios quieres, son las 12, tengo sueño y ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo (dijo de mala manera)

No me cuelgues por favor (suplico, hecho del cual no obtuvo respuesta, pero sabia que seguía al otro lado del teléfono ya que podía escuchar su respiración) Riven encontró a musa 

Que dices (despertando completamente) 

Bloom estoy estacionado a fuera de tu casa, seria posible que salieras, para poderte explicar en persona 

Ahora salgo (colgando)

Por que se lo había pedido, ya le había dicho todo lo que sabia, pero quería verla, buscaba un pretexto para encontrarse con ella, para resolver las cosas y aquí estaba su oportunidad solo esperaba que Dios lo favoreciera.

Después de unos 10 minutos bloom apareció en la calle en pants

Perdón por hacerte esperar tuve que salirme a escondidas de casa, ahora si dime donde esta mi hermana sky por favor dime que sabes.

No se donde esta, solo se que riven la ha encontrado y tratara de resolver las cosas con ellas.

Pero esta bien, como que no sabes donde esta 

Te he dicho lo que se, esta bien, esta con mi primo y es obvio que tienen muchos asuntos que aclarar, Por favor se discreta Riven solo quiere que lo sepan tu y flora ni un comentario en la oficina, mucho menos a tus padres

Y todo esto no me lo pudiste decir por teléfono, buenas noches Sky (dándose la media vuelta)

No espera Bloom (virándola hacia el)

Que haces, no suelta (tratando de librarse de su agarre, pero sus quejas fueron apagadas cuando sky poso sus labios sobre los suyos, al principio siguió forcejeando pero fue inútil ya que poco a poco fue cediendo a este)

Después de segundos que parecieron eternidades, sky la separa de el sin soltar su agarre, Te amo (mirándola fijamente a los ojos) estos días han sido un infierno para mi, perdóname por favor, yo se que no debí de meterme en asuntos donde no me correspondían, ni mucho menos tomar partido, pero entiéndeme Riven es como un hermano para mi y creo que al final los dos expresamos nuestro cariño hacia ellos.

Y todo esto, fue un pretexto para venir a verme 

No, la noticia es real, y Yo solo quería expresarte como me sentía antes de que (sky no pudo terminar ya que bloom lo besó fue simplemente un rocé de labios, pero fue suficiente para silenciarlo) yo también te quiero Sky (con esas ultimas palabras dichas lo abrazo) 

A la mañana siguiente musa fue despertada por una enfermera.

Buenos días (dijo la enfermera por lo bajito mientras señalaba a un lado de la cama) parece que su marido se preocupa mucho por usted

Eso parece (se limito a contestar)

Que pasa (dijo despertándose de repente)

Nada de que alarmarse señor, el doctor vendrá en un momento para revisar a la paciente, con permiso 

Como te sientes 

Bien, gracias por preguntar (el silencio invadió la habitación por algunos segundos hasta que fue ella quien lo rompió) 

Y tu como amaneciste 

No te preocupes por mi, dormí lo suficiente 

Es que esa posición se veía algo incomoda 

Mas incomodo hubiera sido estar lejos de ti más tiempo (sosteniéndole la mirada)

Buenos días, como amaneció la paciente (interrumpiendo el momento)

El chequeo duro unos cuantos minutos

Entonces ya me puedo ir a casa 

Así es, pero tendrá que guardar absoluto reposo por lo menos una semana y venir a verme después de ese tiempo para ver si ya puede retomar sus actividades cotidianas, así que iré a dar la orden de alta 

Gracias doctor 

Iré a ver lo de los gastos médicos (saliendo tras el doctor)

Después de alrededor de una hora, musa se encontraba por fin saliendo del hospital en una silla de ruedas.

Creo que aquí nos despedimos, te enviare el dinero en cuanto lo tenga (dirigiéndose a riven en la salida del hospital)

No escuchaste al doctor tienes que guardar reposo absoluto por una semana, tu te vienes conmigo, de los gastos ni si quiera me voy a tomar la molestia de contestar

Pero riven yo 

Nada de riven, piensa en su salud (posando su mano en el vientre de esta) 

Esta bien (abordando el automóvil de este)

A donde me llevas (pregunto no reconociendo el camino) 

Donde yo te pueda cuidar las 24 horas del día y que nadie nos moleste, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, pero eso será mas adelante. 

Riven condujo durante un par de horas, hasta llegar a la costa, trayecto en el cual musa paso la mayor parte del tiempo dormida.

Hemos llegado (bajándose del automóvil enfrente de unos condominios) no te muevas déjame ayudarte 

Yo puedo sola 

No, el doctor dijo 

Ya se que ocupada reposo, pero eso no me hace una inútil 

Por favor (ofreciéndole la mano)

Esta bien (tomándola con cara de pocos amigos)

Te cargare 

Ni lo pienses, con que me recargue en ti ya es más que suficiente 

Como tu quieras (permitiendo que se apoyara en el y comenzando a caminar)

Ya llegamos, numero 5 (abriendo la puerta, dando entrada a un lugar amplio, con hermosa vista) espero que sea de tu agrado, se que no te gusta lo ostentoso 

Es hermoso 

Me alegra que te guste, lo compre pensando en ti 

No te hubieras molestado, después de todo esto es un acuerdo temporal 

Yo no quiero que sea temporal (acercándola peligrosamente a el)

Musa sentía su aliento cada vez mas cerca, no podía desconectar su mirada a la de el, por Dios como quería que la besara, lo necesitaba mas de lo que podía admitir, quizás nadie podría salvarla de que eso ocurriera, pero estaba tan equivocada

Te llevare a tu cuarto, debes estar agotada (dijo riven rompiendo el momento, por mas que deseara besarla, tenia que respetar el acuerdo si quería llegar a algo con ella) Musa simplemente asintió, mientras que no pudo evitar sentirse rechazada, son las malditas hormonas, me están haciendo mas sensible que de lo normal (pensó mientras era guiada a su habitación) 

Te preparare un baño y algo de comer, si te parece bien (pregunto, mientras observaba como esta se acomodaba en la cama)

Gracias (alcanzo a decir antes de que este desapareciera por completo tras la puerta del baño)

Que me pasa, debería de hacerle caso a jaden, no puedo (contradiciéndose en sus pensamientos)

Esta listo (reapareciendo en la habitación,) cocinare algo mientras te bañas, por cierto en el segundo cajón hay algo de ropa para dormir, te dejo para que estés a gusto, te espero en la cocina (sonriendo ligeramente y desapareciendo de nueva cuenta de su vista)

No debo llorar (se repitió una vez mas mientras secaba sus ojos, para después dirigirse al baño)

Después de alrededor de 45 minutos, musa apareció en la cocina, vistiendo unos pantalones de franela rosa y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, su pelo recogido en un cola desordenada, y su cara sin un rastro de maquillaje, sin embargo riven se encontraba hipnotizado por esta ninfa, ante sus ojos se encontraba despampanante, jamás la encontró mas bonita, era un sueño materializado.

Que tanto me miras (le pregunto descortésmente) 

Jamás te había visto tan bonita (dijo sin pensar)

Es el embarazo (quitándole la cara de atónito)

Toma asiento, hice pasta y algo de pollo 

Y estas seguro que es comestible (volvió atacar)

Tienes ganas de discutir (le pregunto sin rodeos) es mejor que me digas de una vez

Que te diga que 

El por que te fuiste de la casa, que te hice, solo quiero una explicación al sufrimiento que he sentido estos meses separado de ti, solo eso para poder entenderte, necesito saberlo. (Contemplando su rostro por el cual algunas lagrimas comenzaba a caer) no llores, no quiero que llores mas, necesito saber el por que de esas lagrimas (borrándolas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano)

No me preguntes por que lo hago, cuando de sobra sabes el motivo que las provoca 

No lo se, cuanto mas quieres que me canse, que me deshaga diciéndote eso, en verdad no lo se (angustiado) por que te fuiste, te lo vuelvo a preguntar 

Me mentiste aun la amas, aun tienes sentimientos hacia a ella y yo no puedo contra eso, yo no quiero ser la mujer con la cual te casaste por capricho, para llenar su vacío yo no soy plato de segunda mesa.

Quien te ha dicho que tu eres plato de segunda mesa, acaso yo te he tratado como tal, además yo no amo a Darcy, yo solo puedo vivir para ti o acaso crees que estaría humillándome, rogándote para que regresaras si fuera ese el caso. 

Otra vez mas mentiras te ves a escondidas con ella, trabajas hasta tarde con ella, y cada una de las veces que te pregunte de donde venias, decías de cenar con un cliente, de una junta de negocios, de platicar con helia, pero nunca la mencionaste, nunca me dijiste la verdad, por que riven, por que esperaste a que hubieran notas atormentándome, que yo te viera en tu oficina con ella, no debí de haberte perdonado después de lo ocurrido el día de nuestra boda, pero lo hice creí ciegamente en ti de nueva cuenta, fui una estúpida y ese error es el que estoy pagando ahora, por el cual estoy siendo tan miserable (hecha un mar de lagrimas) y todavía me preguntas por que lloro, lo hago por lo estúpida que he sido, por enamorarme de ti perdidamente, por estar aquí, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Espera, ahora tu me vas a escuchar a mi, le cuidadosamente mis labios y mírame directamente a los ojos, cuando te digo que no la amo, a la única que amo es a ti y jamás me cansare de repetirlo hasta que te quepa en esa cabeza tan terca, tengo que admitir que te mentí, pero no en lo que tu crees, te mentí al no decirte que estaba trabajando con ella, al tener miedo de que te molestaras conmigo al saber que estaba conviviendo con ella, ese fue mi único error, al querer evitar que sufrieras por saber que tenia que trabajar con ella forzosamente, te cause un mayor daño, del que jamás imagine, pero por favor nunca dude que te amo, te necesito mas que al aire que respiro (sosteniéndola firmemente por los hombros)

No se que creer 

Quieres pruebas, testimonios, los puedo conseguir, lo que sea para que no dudes mas de mi (abrazándose fuertemente a la espalda de ella) te amo demasiado (susurrándole al oído (musa no respondió a sus palabras ni a su agarre con hecho, mas sin embargo dejo que este la retuviera entre sus brazos, después de un rato en silencio, este se separo de ella lo suficiente como para virarla y tomar el rostro esta y fijando sus ojos sobre los de ella) te daré todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesites, para que tomes una decisión y la respetare sea cual sea esta, ahora solo permíteme estar a tu lado aunque sea tan solo por poco tiempo(y después de haber dicho esto, deposito un tierno beso en su frente, un gesto casi paternal) no te haré sufrir mas, ni dejare que nadie lo haga te lo juro ( musa quiso besarlo pero se arrepintió en ultima instancia necesitaba que la decisión que tomase fuera la correcta, no la impulsada por la necesidad del momento, en lugar de esto murmuro un simple gracias y lo abrazó con fuerza, gesto que para riven valió mas que mil palabras.

Fin del capitulo 12….

Nota: Y que les pareció, algo corto y no tan bueno, yo lo se pero pues se me corto mucho la inspiración ya que lo hice por pedacitos, bueno pues me despido no sin antes agradecerles a las personas que dejan review:Yami natasha, ale-chan, Cyndi, Ale, Missy, muziek, Reiko Navi-san, chica93, Narciza, Yagada, xoxCaNdY-SiStErSxox, RubyMoon Li, L.I.T y a las que no lo dejan anímense no pasa nada por pulsar el botón jejeje cuídense mil y muchas gracias por leer.

Atte 

Bizcochia Uu 


	14. Chapter 14

Nota de autor:

Nota de autor: mil pero mil disculpas se que tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pues aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les gustes, me costo muchísimo trabajo hacerlo Dios sabe que es cierto ya que como lo hice una parte hace mas de 2 meses y la otra ahorita y quise incorporar algo en la historia nuevo antes de acabarla, no se que tal lo allá cuadrado, ya saben se acepta de todo criticas, felicitaciones, no me gusto lo que sea es bueno menos el que te ignoren jajajaja cuídense y disfruten la lectura.

Disclaimer: riven no es mió, hay perdón quise decir winx club no es mió

Capitulo 13 "inesperado"

Flora, flora, despierta (agitándola a esta)

Que pasa (contesto aun somnolienta)

Tengo que decirte algo

De que se trata (semiabriendo los ojos)

Regrese con sky (grito emocionada)

Y para eso me levantas, vete a dormir bloom y déjame descansar por favor (suplico la ultima palabra)

Uyyy, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte, bueno si te lo quería decir, pero hay algo mas importante bueno no se si sea tan importante

Ya termina con tus rodeos, dime lo que tienes que decir, y después decide que era mas importante, que para mi el dormir lo es (totalmente perdiendo la amabilidad que la caracterizaba)

Creo que andas en tus días

BLOOM!!

Esta bien, pero primero me tienes que jurar por todos los santos que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, ni siquiera a helia

Me estas asustando bloom, es algo malo

Tu no más júramelo

Esta bien te lo juro

Ni a helia se lo puedes decir

Entendido

Se donde esta musa (soltó la noticia sin esperar un minuto mas)

De vuelta al condominio….

La noche transcurría tan lenta que se podía considerar agonizante para Riven, ahí estaba el acostado en la misma cama con ella dándole la espalda, su respiración calmada y a compás, parecía que nada la agobiaba, el dudaba en lo prudente que seria tocarla, su mano se debatía en ello, su distancia era nula podía sentir el calor que despedía y esa sensación de hormigueo que reflejaba ansiedad de su movimiento, pero aun así el abismo era enorme entre ellos, había una fractura en el corazón de ella y el no sabia si podría volver a unir esas partes. Los primeros destellos de sol, comenzaban a asomarse por las cortinas, anunciando que pronto amanecería.

Buenos días (al observar los ojos de su acompañante que se había virado hacia el en algún punto de sus pensamientos, el saludo no fue contestado, ya que puso los ojos como plato y se viro al otro lado mientras vomitaba en el suelo) te sientes bien (se apuro a reaccionar, recogiéndole el cabello)

Acaso esto se ve bien (alcanzo a contestar tomando aire)

Creo que será un largo día (pensó para si)

En la oficina de darcy….

Icy, soy yo, creo que ya no existe otra alternativa, estoy acorralada ya no se que hacer (Desesperada)

Estas segura, que quieres hacer esto, no hay marcha atrás (le contestaron al otro lado del teléfono)

No me des sermones, tenemos que matarla, después de todo muerto el animal se acabo la rabia (concluyo, colgando el teléfono)

Que estupida eres darcy (dijo Icy cerrando su teléfono, antes de soltar una leve y maliciosa carcajada)

Todo va deacuerdo al plan (Se escucho una voz desde la sombras)

No podría ir mejor, la muy tonta, cree que la estoy ayudando de buena fe, que poco me conoce, muy pronto ella será tuya y el mío, solo necesitamos hacer un movimiento más y jaque mate

Un mes después…

Creo que es hora de comunicar, que estamos juntos (dijo musa sin previo aviso)

Estas segura que quieres involucrarlos

Es obvio que nos estamos dando una segunda oportunidad, que no de eso se trata todo esto, además no es algo que vamos a poder seguir ocultando por mucho tiempo (Dijo mirándose la ya marcada pancita de embarazo)

Esto quiere decir que me estas aceptando de vuelta (emocionado)

Te estoy aceptando de vuelta, mas no se si funcione, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza, no creas que el simple hecho de que allá visto los videos de tu oficina te absuelve de toda duda que aun guarde, pero es un comienzo y algo que al menos me da un poco de paz

Gracias (tomándole la mano)

No me des las gracias, si quieres realmente agradecerme, ten el honor de comunicar la noticia a nuestras familias, bebé incluido

Eres mala

Para nada, solo un poquito vengativa (curvando una sonrisa)

Donde esta ese teléfono

En la mansión solaria…

Brandon tu celular esta sonando (grito Stella, desde la sala)

Contesta, por favor

Estas loco, de seguro es uno de tu socios, con mil y una cosa que hablar de negocios (quejándose, aun brandon que apareció con la camisa abierta en la sala)

Bueno (contesto el celular, mientras Stella le abrochaba los botones de la camisa)

Estas solo papá (se escucho decir al otro lado) no vayas a (Demasiado tarde)

Riven (soltó brandon sin pensar)

Es mi retoño, pásame a mi hijo, donde esta, quiero explicaciones (se escuchaba a una Stella entre enojada y feliz)

No me la pases todavía, por favor, necesito hablar con alguien cuerdo primero

Stella que a horita habla contigo, que quiere explicarme algo

Siempre, siempre, a su madre que lo parió no la toma en cuenta, te cargue por nueve meses escuchaste, en este escultural cuerpo, que en aquel entonces no se veía también (dijo un poco para si, en forma pensativa) me escuchaste hijo desnaturalizado (gritaba a todo pulmón)

Stella por favor que no puedo escucharlo

Ponte de su lado

De cual lado amor

Ahora hazte el desentendido

Sabes que riven, tu madre esta imposible, tendrás que hablar con ella primero

No por favor, prefiero marcar otro día (mientras una mirada asesina se posaba en el)

No seas tan exagerado (le dijo brandon) ten Stella, tu hijo quiere hablar contigo (extendiéndole el celular)

Bueno (llamo riven, una vez) creo que colgaron (le dijo a musa)

Cual que colgaron, aquí esta tu madre

Hola mamá (resignado)

Donde estas (pregunto sin más rodeo)

Eso no te lo voy a decir, ahora antes de que comiences a regañarme y a decirme de cosas, necesito que me escuches con atención y sin interrupciones, puedes hacer eso

Pero es que

Si me vas a interrumpir, cuelgo, es tu decisión

Esta bien sin interrupciones

Encontré a musa, estamos juntos, tratando de arreglar la relación, necesito que me hagas el favor de comunicárselo a sus padres

Ok, no hay problema, se los comunicare, cuando regresan (Dijo de una manera madura)

Eso no te lo puedo decir todavía no esta decidido, tenemos que resolver todo por el bien de los tres (Demonios pensó para si)

Tres, a que te refieres con tres, hijo contéstame (Desesperada)

Musa esta embarazada (quedándose helado, esperando la reacción de su madre)

Resuelve todo quieres, mi nieto se merece una familia (contesto poco usual)

Lo haré

Una cosa más

Si dime

Jamás te perdonare por haber hecho vieja (y con esa ultima frase colgó el celular)

Listo creo que fue mejor de lo que imagine, algo raro pero bien (regalándole una sonrisa a musa)

Se lo dirán a mis padres

Si mi madre se encargara de eso, espero

De regreso con Stella…

Amor por que lloras (preguntaba brandon asustado)

Brandon crees que estoy vieja, que tengo arrugas, canas en el pelo, que ya no soy bonita (lloraba sin parar)

Claro que no amor, eres la mujer mas bella de la faz de la tierra, a que viene eso corazón

Voy a ser abuela, vamos ha hacer abuelos (abrazándolo)

Tiempo después en el condominio…

Creo que es hora de que decidamos el nombre del bebé

Ni siquiera sabes el genero (le contesto ella)

Estoy seguro que será una niña

Y que tal si es un niño, a mi no me importa que sea siempre y cuando este sano

Claro que eso es lo primordial, pero yo quiero una niña que sea tan bonita como tu y que le pongamos tune y si es niño es obvio que se llamara como su padre Riven II o jr.

Estas loco ningún hijo mió tendrá el jr. O el II al lado antes sobre mi cadáver

Que tiene de malo

Se escucha ridículo, si captas a lo que me refiero, si es niño se llamara oboe como mi abuelo, no riven jr., que es un nombre tonto

Tu te casaste con un riven

Si pero no tiene el jr, al lado es diferente

Recuérdame por que no quisimos saber el género del bebé

Creíste que necesitábamos mas emociones en nuestras vidas . Y hablando de emociones, creo que es tiempo de que regresemos a casa juntos, estoy por cumplir el octavo mes de embarazo y pronto daré a luz.

Eso quiere decir que es un hecho que me estas aceptando de nuevo

Estoy accediendo a darte una tercera oportunidad, lo cual me hace la estupida de esta historia, pero quiero que sepas que aunque parezca que soy yo la que te la doy y que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo hasta desfallecer, no soy yo quien te la brinda es tu hijo o hija, entendiste, así que si esta vez falla no me los estas haciendo a mi si no a el o ella.

(sobandose la parte baja de la espalda) el viernes (continuo, cambiando radicalmente de tema) podemos regresarnos el viernes

El viernes me parece perfecto (captando la indirecta)

Otra cosa riven, no quiero servidumbre por unos días mas, quiero que seas tu y yo

Estas segura, por que regresando yo necesito ir a trabajar y no te puedo dejar sola todo el día y menos

Esta bien solo una persona y que sea el mayordomo

Me parece perfecto (englobando todo en esa última palabra)

En el corporativo solaria…

As que por fin regresan

Me lo acaba de comunicar el señor solaria, se supone que nadie debe de saberlo solo yo

No te preocupes nadie se enterara, aparte que tu información será mas que compensada, si sabes a lo que me

Des pues de unos minutos de comunicarle toda la información a darcy, brenda salio de loa oficina ocultando un una cantidad nada despreciable de dinero, en cuanto estuvo completamente segura de que se encontraba sola darcy tomo su celular y le marco Icy.

Soy yo tengo los datos de cuando llegan

Haber dime

Llegan mañana viernes, riven se presentara a trabajar ese mismo día ya que hay un contrato muy importante que debe de ser formado y no puede ser prolongado, podemos actuar ese mismo día

No seas impaciente, se debe de planear bien

Como quieres que no lo sea, si tenemos meses esperando la oportunidad

Si pero no vamos a tirar todo solo por un impulso tono, piensa antes de actuar, primero que nada necesitamos saber si esta sol en la casa, a que horas riven va estar en el trabajo, cuantos guardaespaldas traerá con ella esas cosas de itinerario si sabes a lo que me refiero, no podemos echar las cartas a la mesa sin tener al menos una noción que podemos esperar

Tienes razón, pero es que me pudro de coraje no más en pensar que lo tiene para ella, esa estupida

Lo se

Al día siguiente…

Les dijiste a mis padres y a los tuyo que no quiero visitas hasta mañana (observando como subía las ultimas maletas del equipaje, por 6 meses habían vivido en el condominio, habían pasada de todo, momentos tristes al principio, alegres, chistoso, entre otros, todos esos llevándolos a recuperar la relación que tenían antes, quizás no era la relación apasionada del principio, pero era una relación que había logrado construir de nuevo confianza, y sobre todo pudieron darse cuenta que aun existía amor entre ellos dos, que ese nunca desapareció que quizás se vio dañado, pero que aun latía dentro de sus seres)

Se los comente, pero no te garantizó nada, mi madre esta desesperada por verte embarazada y dudo que tu madre aguante mucho también, siempre te puedes excusar diciendo que estas cansada

Lo dudo, ya que al mal paso darle prisa, lo único que quisiera que no preguntaran es de cómo van las cosas entre nosotros, el por que nos separamos

No te preocupes por eso amor, yo enfrentare eso cuestionamientos, tu solo concéntrate en estar bien, después de todo ya falta poco para su llegada (colocándole una mano en su enorme panza, mientras la miraba con ternura)

Esta bien, regresemos a casa (regalándole una sonrisa)

El camino de regreso fue corto y sin conversación, se podría decir que era semi silencioso ya que el estereo sonaba a todo lo que daba y los dos cantaban como adolescentes, después de dos horas que se encontraban frente a su antigua casa

Bienvenidos sean (dijo el mismo rostro amable, lleno de arrugas del mayordomo, mientras sostenía la puerta de la entrada abierta) permítame ayudarla señora (arrebatándole de la mano una pequeñísima maleta)

Esta bien yo la puedo, no estoy discapacitada (jalándole un poco el pequeño maletín)

Musa se escucho decir a su espalda

¡Que!!

Permite que realice su trabajo, por favor si fueras tan amable de terminar de el equipaje y de llevarlo a la recaraza

Como usted indique señor (Desapareciendo de su vista)

Pero si esta mas discapacitado el que yo

No reniegues, déjalo hacer su trabajo, tienes hambre (dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema)

No mas bien estoy cansada, quisiera irme a recostar un rato (caminado en dirección de la escalera)

Quieres que te acompañe

No necesito que me acompañes, recuerdo perfectamente el camino, además no soy discapacitada solamente estoy muy pero muy embarazada, por que no te vas mejor a resolver lo de trabajo, entre más rápido firmes ese contrato mas tiempo podrás pasar en casa

En eso tienes razón, solo me aseo y me dirijo al corporativo.

Después de una hora musa se encontraba placidamente dormida y riven cruzando las puertas del corporativo.

Bienvenido señor (dijo Brenda en cuanto lo vio salir del ascensor)

Necesito todos los pendientes, y avísale a mi padre que ya estoy aquí

Enseguida (buscando en el archivero los papeles que tenían mayor imporantancia)

Después de unos minutos brandon cruzo la puerta

Bienvenido sea hijo, donde dejaste a tu muy embarazada esposa (pregunto sin percatarse que Brenda lo escuchaba desde la puerta, embarazada pensó esta)

En la casa descansado el viaje fue corto pero la vieras, esta enorme, pero hermosa

Tendré que pasar por tu casa esta noche

Eso estaría bien

Aunque dudo que tu madre se aguante un segundo mas, en cuanto sepa que estés aquí querrán ir corriendo a verla

Para eso tu esperaras verdad para decirle, musa esta descansando y lo que menos quiero es que se agite ya va cumplir 8 meses

El embarazo te ha suavizado, nunca pensé verte así

Ya no molestes, mejor hablemos de negocios

Brenda salio disparada en cuanto escucho la palabra embrazo hacia la oficina de darcy

Esta aquí (Dijo abriendo la puerta sin ni siquiera tocarla)

Pero que te pasa (molesta)

Darcy, esta aquí, riven esta aquí

Eso ya lo sabía

Pero a que no sabes lo de musa

Que hay con esa

Te va a costar

Así te parece bien (mientras le mostraba un cheque)

Mas qué perfecto

Ahora si habla

Esta embarazada, tiene 8 meses de embarazo

Déjame sola (dijo molesta) sal, que me dejes sola (gritando) maldita seas (aventando un florero hacia la puerta de la oficina) que voy a hacer, necesito paciencia, demonios (pasándose repetidamente las manos por la cabeza) icy (dijo casi al punto de la histeria)

Esta embarazada, la muy maldita esta embrazada, cuando podemos echar a nadar el plan, ya no puedo mas

Dame una semana, para investigarla y prepara todo

Solo una semana

Si una semana, no necesito mas, ahora tranquilízate que hasta yo me puedo imaginar tu cara, actúa normal piensa en el objetivo

Gracias amiga, no se que haría sin ti

No gracias a ti (colgando) creo que es hora de que hagamos nuestros movimientos y nuestra entrada triunfal no lo crees así hermano (mirando unos hermosos ojos verdes)

Fin del capitulo 13…

Nota de autor: espero que les allá gustado, esta algo corto pero quiero dejar varias partes emocionantes para el que sigue jejeje que ya es parte del final, además de cómo les déjeme costo un huevo de gallina hacer este capitulo.

Quiero agradecerles a mis queridos lectores, aquellos que dejan y los que no dejan review ya saben no muerdo y se acepta todo tipo de comentarios.

Gracias a: **L.I.T, YAGADA, NARCISA, CHICA93, YAMI NATASHA, MUSIC-PRINCESS07, MUZIEK, MARCE, XOXCANDY-SISTERSXOX, MOGADA, ALE-CHAN, YADIRA, ****Szsuzsa4.****Emo-zsza,**** PRINCESSGOTHMUSIC**

MIL GRACIAS POR MOTIVARME A SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA CON SUS REVIEWS, A MI AMIGUIE LA MUSIC-PRINCESS07 POR ENFADARME Y HECHARME PORRA SPARA TERMINAR AMIGUETA SABE QUE ESTE LO ACABE POR TI, A LOS NUEVOS QUE SE SUMARON A DEJARME REVIEW SIEMPRE ME IMPORTA LO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIR ASI NO TENGA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA YA SABEN PARA LOS QUE SE LES OFREZCA.

Hasta la procima actualizacion

Atte

Bizchochia Uu


	15. Chapter 15

Nota de autor: Hola! Lo se hace siglos que no actualizo jejejeje: S , no justificare este hecho diciendo que no tenía tiempo por trabajo, estudios, etc. Aunque sea la verdad; ojala y todavía sigan interesados en leer mi fic. Saludos y gracias a todos que siguen esta historia :D

Escuche muchísima música y sobretodo 4 canciones una y otra vez para poder inspirarme en este capítulo una de ellas fue Dark on Fire y de Breakdown (Se que no tienen mucho que ver con este capítulo pero la simple música me inspiró bastante)

Quería aclarar que nabu y layla no salen por que cuando comencé la historia estaba viendo la temporada numero 1 y me base en esos personajes, sobre lo de que stella, brandon, timmy y tecna sean los padres simplemente fue lo que me latió hacer en el momento y volvería a hacerlo porque creo que si mezclas a Brandon con Stella si sale riven jajajajajaja

Mil disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía puntos, comas, etc. Pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo para revisarlo, tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede lo más claro posible. Un abrazo para todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, todo es bien recibido. Ahora si vayamos al capítulo.

Capitulo 13 "Nos acercamos al final"

Los días han pasado volando mañana cumpliré una semana desde mi regreso a casa las emociones han sido mixtas, si bien Riven y yo estamos bien el pensar o saber de Darcy cerca de él me inquieta trato de no pensar mucho en ello y pues el sentirme como ballena y muy poco atractiva no sirve mucho por otro lado la visita me ayuda a distraerme de ese problema ya que la mayor parte del día me encuentro rodeada por mi madre, hermanas y suegra, mi padre y mi suegro han sido mas consientes y se han limitado a visitar solo una vez pero ese cuarteto de la muerte han tenido que ser corridas varias veces por Riven de la casa.

¿Por qué tan pensativa? ¿Te ocurre algo? (se escucho una voz desde el marco de la puerta)

No me pasa nada, solo reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos de esta semana, sobre todo los referentes a la visita de nuestras familia.

Lose no respetan

De hecho han sido un escape para mí estos días

Te sigue atormentando lo de Darcy, te lo he dicho mil veces no la he visto desde que regresamos y mientras la pueda evitar lo hare por tu sano juicio y por la relación.

No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que la evites yo lo que necesito es que se vaya lejos o nosotros irnos lejos no la quiero cerca, ya sé que está mal el sentimiento de desconfianza que siento en mi interior los celos que me carcomen pero no lo puedo evitar Riven confió en ti mas no en ella (con angustia reflejada en la voz)

Solo te amo a ti tontita puedes entender eso, puedes comprender que tu eres mi mundo que no me importa nadie mas y que aunque tu pienses que no eres atractiva, bonita, hermosa o cualquier otro adjetivo, tu lo eres para mí, como quisiera que vieras a través de mis ojos para que pudieras darte cuenta de lo mucho que te amo (Suspirando, reflejando en este sus sentimientos hacia ella)

Porque ese suspiro

No lo puedo explicar, quisiera que este hablara por mí para que te dijera cuanto te amo (abrazándola con fuerza) por favor no lo dudes mas ya, por favor que ya no lo puedo soportar, no te hagas más daño pensando cosas que no son que en verdad esos pensamientos me duelen como si fueran 100 dagas clavándose lentamente en mi corazón.

Perdóname créeme que lo estoy intentando (correspondiendo al abrazo y soltando algunas lagrimas)

No llores amor chiquito, que le va a hacer daño al bebe a tu corazón y al mío, estoy aquí mi cielo (acariciándole los cabellos)

Prométeme que nos iremos lejos una vez que nazca el niño no me importa ser pobre, pero con paz

Musa, musa así no trabajara 100 años no seriamos pobres, tengo suficiente dinero para derrochar, tranquila. Te prometo algo pondré distancia entre ella y nuestra familia, contenta.

Lo estaré cuando vea, tu no entiendes que no es un juego esa mujer me da mala espina Riven ya ni si quiera es una cuestión de celos es como un mal presentimiento.

Cualquier cosa para mantenerte tranquila amor (interrumpiéndola) pero por favor ya no pienses en eso mas por lo menos esta noche (robándole un tierno beso en los labios) no sabes cuánto muero por hacerte el amor.

Riven no digas eso

Porque no es la verdad, te deseo eres mi esposa y la mujer más bella del universo y cualquiera que diga lo contrario está en una equivocación y desafiaría a muerte por ese ideal.

Eres un exagerado (riendo ligeramente)

Ahora que nazca el bebe contrataremos una enfermera de tiempo completo por lo menos 2 meses, yo se que te quieres hacer cargo del bebe (dijo antes de que esta protestara) pero yo quiero que tengamos un poco de tiempo para nosotros (acariciándole los hombros)

Riven compórtate, que no vez que estas en presencia de nuestro hijo o nuestra hija

Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, pero si no nos puede ver

Pero lo puede sentir eso es peor aún, así que compórtate

Hijo o hija que tiene de malo que le quiera hacer cariños a tu madre (dijo mirando hacia el vientre)

Ya compórtate (Dándole un golpe y con risa de complicidad)

Jeje está bien.

…..

A la mañana siguiente en una torre de condominios exclusivos….

Hasta que llegas, estaba desesperada (dijo Icy, abriendo la puerta de su condominio, dándole paso a un joven de ojos verdes)

Tranquila, tranquila hermanita (dijo en tono burlesco el joven) ya todo está listo hermana, tengo en este momento a dos personas siguiendo a riven y a otras tres pendientes de musa. En cuanto entre en labor de parto la secuestraremos, tú te quedas con el hijo de ellos, yo con ella y la estúpida de Darcy en la cárcel pagando por los tres (con cara de cinismo) No puede ser más que perfecto. Así que ya tranquilízate, lo único que tenemos que hacer es seguir manipulando a esa idiota como hasta este momento y ser pacientes, así que te vas calmando Icy y comienza a pensar como la persona fría y calculadora que conozco, te queda claro. (Subiendo la voz mientras la tomaba por el brazo con fuerza y su mirada comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más y más oscura)

Suéltame Jaden (dijo con fuerza a la vez que liberaba su brazo) tengo todo el derecho del mundo para estar nerviosa e impaciente estúpido, esta es una situación muy delicada.

Lo sé pero todo está fríamente calculado con quién crees que estás hablando estúpida. Todas las piezas están acomodas y solo tenemos que esperar para el jaque matte.

Pero si nos descubren

No nos pueden descubrir cuando te va a entrar eso en la cabeza, musa jamás sospecharía de su amigo intachable, que le tendió la mano cuando esta lo necesitaba dándole consejos, apoyo incondicional y súper enamorado de ella, además ella no sabe que tu eres mi hermana y con toda la atención desviada hacia la otra persona dudo mucho que lo descubra.

Eso si pero quien te garantiza que Riven se quedara tranquilo con lo del niño y ellos se separan

Hay hermanita a veces dudo de tu inteligencia, mira Musa estará desecha y riven le recordara todos los acontecimientos con su simple presencia, tu estarás muy lejos del país y pues si Riven no se hace a un lado yo lo hare.

Serias capaz de matarlo

Por favor no he soportado tanto ni llegado tan lejos sin hacer sacrificios, claro que lo mataría si se interpone en lo que yo quiero y eso se llama Musa, asi que ya deja de estar estipulando cosas y concéntrate en tu parte, que hoy tenemos que lograr que Darcy visite a Riven desesperada. (Pasándose los dedos entre los cabellos) es hora de que hagas tu parte (Cambio la cara a su persona encantadora y sosteniendo su celular)

Está bien hermano (tomando el teléfono móvil entre sus manos)

…..

De vuelta en la casa de Riven y Musa…

Que te vaya bien amor (dijo musa en el vestíbulo de la casa)

En verdad no te quisiera dejar sola, es que tengo esta sensación de angustia de cómo si algo fuera a pasar

No te preocupes seguramente solo es la ansiedad de que ya estamos en la semana marcada para su llegada, tu vete a trabajar necesitas cerrar ese trato con los empresarios de domino si no jamás te dejaran en paz. Además no me encuentro sola esta todo el personal y créeme tu madre y la mía no tardan en entrar por esa puerta

Está bien pero por favor a la primera contracción márcame, no quiero que me marques ya que este en la sala de parto lo digo en serio.

Más que entendido capitán (haciendo la seña de entendido) ahora ya vete que se te hace tarde para la reunión (empujándolo hacia la salida)

Ya voy, no hay necesidad de la violencia, te amo (dijo este al subirse al carro)

Musa lo despidió con un te amo y una gran sonrisa antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa, en cuanto estuvo detrás de la puerta la sonrisa desapareció YO TAMBIEN SIENTO ESA ANGUSTIA pensó para sí misma, DEBEN DE SE NERVIOS dijo en voz alta tratando de tranquilizarse.

Las horas parecían pasar mejor que normales stella y tecna habían recorrido su visita matutina hacia la tarde lo cual le daba a musa momentos de tranquilidad y descanso.

No puede pasar señorita por favor (se escucharon los gritos de alguna de las muchachas de servicio estos provenían del primer piso de la casa los cuales cada vez eran más intensos y claros conforme musa se fue acercando al vestíbulo de la casa)

Que es lo que pasa aquí (dijo apareciendo en la escena)

Soy yo musa (se escucho una voz femenina cargada de sarcasmo)

Darcy, que es lo que haces aquí, lárgate de mi casa (a manera de orden)

Solo quiero hablar contigo, a solas (Dijo mirando a la gente de su alrededor)

No tenemos nada de qué hablar y mucho menos a solas, así que será mejor que te largues de mi casa si no quieres que llame a la policía (agitándose)

A caso no quieres saber todo lo que hemos hecho Riven y yo desde su llegada (con malicia) como sus manos me han tocado, lo cálido que han sido sus besos (con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro)

Mentiras, esas son mentiras, Lárgate vete de mi casa, sáquenla, sáquenla de aquí (gritando una y otra vez, a la vez que se tomaba el vientre) esas son mentiras comenzó a decir para ella mientras observaba como Darcy era arrastrada por los guardaespaldas

Señora se encuentra bien (dijo james, acercándose a esta)

Musa movió la cabeza en señal de negación

Que tiene que le pasa, oh Dios mío creo que se le rompió la fuente rápido llamen a una ambulancia y al señor (le grito james a una de las mucamas, esta ultima salió corriendo)

Como entro aquí como james como (Derramando lagrimas, mientras lo tomaba con fuerza del traje)

No lo sé (pensó este para sí)

La joven mucama corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el teléfono más cercano y primero marco solicitando una ambulancia una vez terminada esa llamada llamo al corporativo

Me podría comunicar con el señor Riven, es de carácter urgente

Lo siento pero está en una junta y tengo la orden estricta de no molestarlo

Pero es de su casa su esposa (decía histérica)

Lo siento señorita pero no la puedo comunicar (dijo interrumpiéndola), si gusta en cuanto termine yo le informo que marque para allá, que tenga buen día (colgando) Brenda tomo el teléfono con rapidez y marco el numero de Dacy está en labor de parto (soltó)

Claro que no se lo he dicho, justo como me lo has pedido, me acabo de jugar mi trabajo asi que espero una recompensa en grande (colgando)

….

Darcy fue sacada arrastra de la casa y escoltada hasta su auto para garantizar que se fuera de la zona, a unas cuadras de distancia esta recibió la llamada de Brenda avisándole que por fin había entrado en labor de parto, en cuanto colgó marco el numero de Icy, este hecho fue lo único que dijo esta antes de colgar

Era ella (le dijo Icy a jaden el cual simplemente asintió) está hecho (finalizo con las mismas palabras que Darcy)

…...

De vuelta a la casa de riven y musa….

La ambulancia ya viene en camino en cuanto al señor no me lo han querido comunicar (dijo apareciendo la muchacha)

Como (dijo james) le dijiste que era urgente

Si señor pero su asistente no me lo ha querido comunicar argumentando que tenía prohibido hacerlo, que ella le informaría en cuanto este terminara la reunión

Pásame el teléfono yo hablare con esa asistente (Dijo james)

No james está bien no quiero que se preocupe, es mejor que termine esa junta

Será como usted diga señora (no muy convencido)

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia enfrente de la casa.

Donde está la paciente (Se escucho la voz de un hombre)

La revisión y el en camillado fue rápido una vez que apareció el paramédico en pocos minutos musa estaba siendo trasladada en la ambulancia con james a su lado.

Una vez en el hospital james se separo de musa mientras esta era llevada a la sala de parto lo cual le dio la oportunidad a este de marcarle a Riven a su celular

No pienso perder mi tiempo con la asistente (pensó) el teléfono llamo 3 veces antes de obtener repuesta Bueno se escucho al otro lado de la bocina

Señor soy James

Que paso James

Es su esposa estamos en el hospital

Que, en Cual, donde (empezó a soltar preguntas una tras otra)

Tranquilo señor estamos en el Mayo hospital, el doctor ya viene en camino

Voy para allá (colgando, ni si quiera dijo una sola palabra salió de la sala de junta como Alma que lleva el diablo) por fin iba a ser padre

Fin del capítulo 14….

Nota de autor: lo se ha estado muy cortito pero créanme me costó muchísimo escribirlo iba a hacer más largo pero me pareció un buen punto medio dejarlo así en lo que ato cabos porque necesito plasmar y recordar la idea que tenia para estos últimos capítulos, creo que una de las sorpresas es que Jaden es hermano de Icy que ellos dos tienen su propio plan maquiavélico etc.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mi historia a los que me dejan review y a las que no lo hacen :D

Muchas gracias en especial a : Pocahontas14, L.I.T, Jazz cullen, cereza prohibida, yami naty cullen swan, etérea chan, muza, xoxCaNdY-SiStErSxox, Uchiha Fye, Go-go luxus, txiki, jackiiziithaSandra Muñoz, sandy:::::::, LondonBoni, Tesh, berlice, Karlii WhitloCk, DemetriaMalfoy, no importa, thats not the matter, isadora arellano nuez, por dejarme review en el capitulo pasado

Si me hizo falta alguien me disculpo de antemano y le agradezco infinitamente por leer mi historia.

Bueno los dejo saludos ya estoy escribiendo la parte que sigue así que espero no tardar años que no es la finalidad.

Atte

Bizcochia U_u


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Hoy Jueves 30 de agosto del 2012 doy señales de vida, no he podido terminar el capitulo siguiente a la historia y se debe a varios motivos entre ellos que trabajo de 7am a 10pm de la noche que se me ocurrió estudiar un curso los sábados por la tarde después de trabajar y por que los domingos estudio en la mañana lo sé no soy una persona normal, he estado escribiendo el capitulo por pedazos en cuadernos en hojitas durante meses pero no creo que sea todavía lo suficientemente bueno o solvente como para publicarlo ya que quiero terminar el fic en dos o tres capítulos más por lo que existen muchas cuestiones y enlaces que se deben de hacer. Pero les voy a dejar una probadita de lo que alcance a pasar mientras espero a un paciente en mi consultorio jejeje, GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO Y ESPERO PRONTO CORRESPONDER A SU PACIENCIA Y ENTUSIASMO , UN ABRAZO FUERTE A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC.**

**DISCLAIMER WINX CLUB NO ES MIO**

**Capitulo 15**

No supe ni cuando y como vino la ambulancia solo podía sentir el intenso dolor de parto que me atacaba durante todo el trayecto al hospital, James trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía para aliviar mi dolor.

Señora respire, ya casi llegamos (repetía una y otra vez angustiado, aunque trataba de aparentar calma su nerviosismo era más que evidente) los dos fuimos separados al entrar al hospital yo fui directo a la sala de parto y no supe más de él.

Señora solaria, soy el DR LIU XANG, tranquilícese y trate de respirar con calma para poder examinarla (dijo a mi lado un joven de alrededor de 30años y estatura baja) una vez que me examino, alcance a escuchar las contracciones son fuertes pero no ha dilatado mucho tan solo son 4cm, además el niño viene en posición horizontal así que será necesaria una cesárea de emergencia.

Quien es su doctor (pregunto a mi lado)

Es la DRA MEI YING (conteste entre dientes el dolor ya era bastante intenso)

Señora no se alarme pero tendremos que prepararla para una cesárea de emergencia, trataremos de localizar a su DRA., pero necesitamos que su esposo o un familiar firme unos papeles de consentimiento

Mi esposo no está conmigo, vine con un amigo de la familia

Como se llama este

James, nos separaron al llegar al hospital, pero que es lo que pasa Doctor

Iré a platicar con él, para ver si podemos localizar a un familiar, tranquila todo va a estar bien, la dejo por unos momentos (dijo antes de regalarme una semi sonrisa por compromiso, por lastima no supe cómo interpretarla)

Señora le vamos a colocar el suero (escuche a mi enfermera)

**En la sala de espera….**

James se escucho una voz masculina

Soy yo (contestando rápidamente)

Soy el DR LIU XANG, estoy atendiendo por el momento a la señora musa solaria en lo que localizamos a su DRA.

Como se encuentras ella, el bebe como va todo

No puedo dar mucha información debido a que usted no es familiar, pero si es importante que trate de localizar al esposo de la señora o algún familiar ya que necesitamos el consentimiento para una cesárea, solo le puedo decir eso y que la señora y el bebe están estables por el momento

Su esposo ya viene en camino

Esta muy bien, necesitamos que en cuanto llegue se lo diga a la señorita de recepción para que me localicen le vuelvo a repetir mi nombre es LIU XANG (dándole la mano para despedirse)

Gracias (dijo james en automático)

Riven salió de la sala de juntas como alma que lleva el diablo; avanzaba por las calle a toda velocidad con un solo objetivo en su mente llegar al hospital, era el tan esperado día por fin conocería a su bebe, podría verlo, tocarlo antes de eso todo era un simple pensamiento una idea un sueño que por fin se vería materializada, sentiría su piel, tomaría sus manos, acariciaría sus cabellos, lo llenaría de besos, lo contemplaría por horas y le daría gracias a Musa y a Dios por ese maravilloso momento, el simple hecho de tan solo imaginarlo le provocaba un sentimiento inimaginable.

**En la sala de parto…**

El Dolor cada vez era más intenso y la gente corría de una lado para otro sin parar murmuraban cosas a mi alrededor que no podía entender, jamás había visto tantas personas moverse tan rápido a la vez no sé si es normal ó si estoy realmente grave, toda esta situación me mantenía un poco alejada de lo que mi corazón sentía y mi mente me obligaba a pensar serian ciertas las palabras de Darcy acaso mis peores demonios se convertirían en realidad.

**Continuara…**

Solo les quise Dar una probadita de lo que llevo y por dónde va el capitulo por tenerme tanta paciencia espero pronto tener tiempo e inspiración que en verdad cuesta retomarla después de tantos años sin escribir

Saludos a todos


End file.
